Time threads
by Simonana
Summary: Yes, he wished for a few more days until his school protect deadline would come around. No he didnt meant years! Or when Spiderman touches a glowing stone that places him back in time. Now its up to him to make decisions,can he return back to the future or maybe he should stay and stop the team falling apart. It would have helped if he knew why they fall apart in the first place.
1. Deadline

Summary: Yes, he wished he for a few more days until his school protect deadline would come around. No he didnt meant years! Or when Spiderman touches a glowing stone that places him back in time. Now its up to him to make decisions, is he a avenger, can he return back to the future or maybe he should stay and stop the team falling apart. It would have helped if he knew why they fall apart in the first place.

* * *

It was night, just past one in the morning when he heard it. Spiderman was on a roof top with a notebook writing his school project essay. Tomorrow was the deadline. Well more like in eight hours. Yet crime in the city didnt want to give the high school student the time to finish it. He felt like such a disappointment. He needed to to make it to get a high grade in the class and make aunt May proud. Even thought Stark told him he would employ him regardless of his marks. Being a Avenger, part time avenger and quite cleaver. It was nice of him to say that but Peter wanted to make it in his life out his own strength. And for that he had to get his own work to get in a good collage and make his own job. Yet time management was the hardest part. How do you balance superhero and school time? On top keeping a secret identity from people closest to you? At least he became good at word acrobatic, half truths and double meaning. The notebook placed on the side the teen jumped of the roof and swing around.

The freedom he felt in that single motion made all the worries stay behind and he was free and breathing with full lungs. His eyes focusing down the street. There it was it looked like jewelry robbery. Crawling along the side of the building he shot his web for the mans legs and made the thief faceplant, the bag falling out his hand and sliding along the pavement. Spilling some of the insides out on the street. The man tried to get the web off his legs cursing.

"Has no one taught you that stealing doesnt pay off." The feeling in his head tingled and moments before it was too late Spiderman moved the bullet just shot at him from the gun the man pulled from inside his jacket, missing him. He didnt waste time to move around and kick the gun out the robbers hand, as well as webbed him up and properly. Leaving him to hang from the light post.

"Well another gift for the police. All well wrapped up, maybe I should make a bow. Presents should have bows on them. What do you think?" The teen asked but the robbers lips were covered in the web as well. The teen shrugged simply as he used the nice gadget mr Stark gave him and left a message for the police department to pick up the man. The young super hero started to pick up the jewelry back into the bag they were transported in. Not wanting to have anything lost. He placed the gun in the bag as well.

He was done and added the back to the side of the web up robber, as evidence. A strange glow made him look over. Some bit further was a yellow jewel reflecting the street lights making it appear as if it had a inner glow. He moved over and reached out. For a second he was debating if he actually saw this jewel fall out the robbers bag to begin with. Must have been it looked too pricey not to be. Ignoring the feeling in his gut he picked the yellow stone.

The lenses in his mask suddenly adjusted and he whined. On instinct he retreat from the people walking around him into the alleyway and swiftly climbed the wall. In the shadow on the building still holding on the stone he tried to orient himself. The sky was blue and the sun was up. That was wrong it was half past one in the morning. There shouldnt be a sun, or a bunch of people hurrying around... Where did the web up robber he left went?!

He took a deep calming breath. First what time was it? He shined his spider light on the wall opposite him and watched.

 _ **Update time/date Y/N**_

Okay his tech was confused, so he pressed the yes option and watched it connect to satellite and adjust the time. It was ten in the morning.

"No,no no! I am late for class! No, I missed class!" The light turned off, he made his way to the roof top he left the notebook on. It was half done essay but it was something? Maybe he could beg the teacher to give him just a few more days to finish it? He swung around and landed with a practiced easy on the roof top. But it was gone. He looked every where but there was no trace of it. Now he didnt have anything to show off. This was a catastrophe. Aunt May will worry as no one, maybe she will believe that he went super early to the library, and didnt want to wake her up, again?

Actually... He blinked under the mask as he noticed a weight in his hand. The yellow stone was still there, but it lacked any glow actually it looked kinda grayish. He lost time, he couldnt have possible spaced out for several hours?... Oh god what he did? What if his spider powers caused a memory hole and he didnt remember what he was doing? Maybe he was getting a cold? Or there was some chemical reaction with the stone? But he had his gloves on... He couldnt go home until he was sure he wouldnt cause any problems to his aunt.

"Okay, okay. Find whats not normal with myself... well less normal than usually. " So the teen spider hero swung his way to avengers tower, planing to use the workshop to do some analyze of what happened to him. He really hoped he didnt do something bad when he blacked out. He landed on the side of the building and started climbing the glass wall. He stopped when he was at the right floor and pressed a button on the spiderlight side, seconds later the window opened and the spider boy climbed in the hallway. Making a bee line for the work shop and R&R labs.

A camera eye focused at the red clad figure, a wireless communication happening between the gear the red clad figure wore and the intelligence using the camera to follow it way to the labs.

It concluded it was a friendly. It placed a note to ask sir about it, once sir had dealt with the top priority problem and returned from the helicarrier.


	2. Hello everyone

Last time: Dont touch glowing stones.

* * *

 _"This is was amazing." Peter gasped eyes glued to one machine or the other, so much of it was so far high tech it was dreamland of any science nerd._

 _"Enjoying the candyland I see?" Tony Stark grinned. "Dont droll too much, DUMME will have to clean it." The man patted the back of the teenager whose face blushed, trying to apologize and thank all in the same breath._

 _"Easy, kiddo. You reactions are more amusing than Bruce when I showed the R &R to him for first time..."There was a moment twitch and a look in Ironman face that spoke of missing a friend. Yet he bounced back and continued by showing off and naming equipment, occasionally asking Friday to say specs of one thing or the other. " ... Either way, we going to make you a proper suit, and you have creative control so speak what do you want. "_

 _They worked and somewhere during the designing and testing Tony told the eager teen that he could come when ever he want to work or test. If he wanted to come at night or day it didnt matter, true science doesnt know for clock. That lead to adding in the spiderman suit a gadget that would open any window on the tower, as well as some more gadget Tony didnt get to talk about. As time was running out they had to refocus on the battle that was sure to happen even if he really really hoped it wouldnt._

Now standing in the work shop Spiderman felt lost. Sure he went only a few times after the Lepzig incident to the work shop and labs, but now everything was different. As if not only everything was moved but some of the older equipment was sitting and being used. Not older by much and in any other place would be considered high tech, but for Stark it felt outdated. As that wasnt enough he couldnt find his files. Did Stark moved it to another server with out telling him? Actually why would he tell him, he owned the place and could do what ever he wanted with it. But it felt odd...

Friday wasnt responding either. It was deeply unsettling not to hear that female voice being polite or telling him how to use one or the other apparatus. He started a chemical analyzing of the stone, which would take a few hours. He looked back at the time he spent hours with out noticing, being deep into the basic work. He froze.

He glanced at the time again and then at the small row under the time telling him the date. May 2012. Four years off. That... clocks in stark labs do not go out of sync. Maybe a prank?... No, no one knew he would drop in today. Skipping school. He winced at that part. He had to, to make sure. He went online and checked the time on official sites. Nope, he was ... he was in the past...

Thats silly. The lights flickered and something a kin to explosion was heard outside. Pulling his mask back down over his face he run out the lab and using the stairs went up to the common room. Why? He had a bad feeling, a little bit of him was trying to remember something big that happend on May four years ago.

He heard a voice, mr. Stark voice speaking in his sure way. Now he will ask him directly what kind of joke it is. Because it surely wasnt happening what he only watched in movies.

"Mister Stark! "

Two heads snapped towards him. Two pair of eyes staring at him, he felt happy he didnt forget to put his spiderman mask on. What he saw was Stark but opposite him was a man in green leader black hair and a crazy look in his blue eyes. Holding a pointy glowing staff its tip touching Tony Stark chest. The glow of the staff felt familiar to Peter but the feeling of tingling in the back of his head warned him not to stare at it so he averted his eyes.

It took the stunted pair only two seconds before they both spoke to him.

"And who is our audience?"

"And who is our audience, kiddo?"

Apparently speaking the same thing, at the same time, shocked them both, as they looked at each other. Stark groaning. "This never happened, got it!"

"I agree." Spoke the staff holder, before he grabbed Tony Stark by the neck and toss him out the window in one fluid motion. Much to complete horror of Peter. He simple acted. Shooting web at the man legs fixing him in place, while he rushed towards the window. The tingling happened again and he jumped up as a suit of armor flu under him and outside catching the falling billionaire. Peter felt a stone falling from his heart. He watched as Ironman fly back up.

"And there's one other person you've pissed off...his name is Phil." Iron man spoke and Peter thought it was the coolest moment he witnessed in his life. The man tried to move away, to the side but with his legs webbed to the floor he was a sitting duck which Tony used, firing a shot directly in the chest causing him to fly back, the webbing thorn from the force of the hit.

"Holy shit that was so cool! "

"You made him stuck in place?" The robotic voice spoke towards Spiderman and he nodded.

"Y-yes. I mean I just did it, you arent angry for...?"

"No kiddo. We could use a extra pair of hands...spider?" Tony indicated the spider symbol on Peter chest.

"Spiderman. I am Spiderman. That...that was Loki, right?" Peter pointed to the man on the floor. Feeling it was stupid to just leave him like that. He shot his webs on him fixing and trapping him in place. Hopefully his webs could hold down a Asgardian.

"Good thinking " Stark praised him, he could swing his way around the moon. He was freaking out on so many levels. He was either dreaming, hallucinating or messing the laws of physic up by getting involved. ".. well then, Spiderman. Lets kick alien asses." Ironman said as he turned and Peter hitch a ride with the suit. Shooting his web at the back of the suit, getting carried away by it.

"WOOOHOOO!" Peter screamed, because it was just a fitting moment to scream.


	3. Punch

Last time: Webbing is so annoying to get out of leather.

* * *

Tony Stark watched as the Spider guy let go of the web rope he was holding on as he hitched a ride with him. He was not a taxi cab, for that matter. In the brief moment of free fall he was worried the kiddo would die. Instead he shot the white thing and swung around kicking a Chitauri off their ride. It was like watching a fish dropped in water. Now not feeling the need to worry about him he focused on the big problem flying around. Which didnt mean he couldnt multitask.

"So Jarvis, gonna tell me who that was?" Tony asked.

"That sir, was Spiderman." He rolled his eyes at that. Correcting his question. "And why was Spiderman in my towers living room to begin with? Did he came with Lokies people?"

"No sir. He came via the window on the workshop floor, over three hours ago, stayed in the lab working till he climbed the stairs to see Loki and you."

"You let him in my lab! Why!" Tony shouted and shoot a bunch of rockets at a alien flying whale, to instantly say that Jarvis and him will have a talk afterwards. "Well... we got his attention. What the hell is step two?" He questioned as he started to lead it away from the civilians screaming under it.

Meanwhile Peter was beating the aliens up kicking them off building or using his webs to make their flying machine crush, or make nets to stop civilians to get crashed by derbies. It was when he made one of the chuintari fall off the building that he noticed Natasha using the alien weapon to take down more of the aliens. He jumped of the building and landed on the back of one of them, riding it like a wild bull making it shot his alien friend, before Hawkeye shot it in the neck and it collapsed.

Several of them aimed their weapons at them his head was tingling only for a brief moment before it stopped. Seconds later lighting burn them all, to have a all red cape in glory land in front of them. Watching Cap ask him what the situation is, hearing him respond how the cube was surrounded with something unbreakable. Stark voice affirming it.

Peter shivered and looked to the side seeing both Hawkeye and Natasha suspiciously eyeing him.

"Hello everyone." He gave a small wave in greeting.

Natasha looked once over and probably deciding it was not the time or place asking about him she looked at captain America. "How are we going to do this?"

"As a team." Steve responded, to have Thor interject. "I have unfinished business with Loki. "

Clint was adjusting his arrowheads eyeing Peter as he spoke. "Yeah?... Get in line." That sounded murderous.

"Save it. Who are you son?" This Captain America asked him, and Peter blurred the first thing on his mind. "I am a big fan of yours. I mean Pe-... I mean." He took a calming breath. "I am Spiderman. I can help. I am strong,I am agile and can get around Cap or Captain. Mean sir. Mister?...I will shut up now."

Captain America simply nodded, starting to walk. "Loki is going to keep the fight focused at us. Thats what we need, with out him this things could go wild." Peter nodded, wondering why doesnt Loki let them go wild. More damage, more people would die, make the avenger stretch out. It would make more sense, for a evil plan...

He listened to the plan, feeling like every teen on the planet would kill to be in his shoes now listening to Captain America being all captain like. He didnt get far as a sound of a scouter interrupted him. A scouter.

"Thats the best entrance I have ever seen. " Spiderman could not resist saying it aloud grinning under his mask. Finding it simple amazing, luckily no one could see the grin or they would be more suspicious of him. Seeing everyone move towards the scouter,so he did as well.

"So...this all seams horrible." The man said.

Natasha responding. "I seen worse." dr. Banner smiling for a brief moment.

"Sorry." The smile was gone, looking more somber.

"You know. We could...use a little worse."

He nodded, and Steve informed ironman about dr. Banner arrival. Peter could not resist much longer and moved up to the man grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Dr. Banner I am a great fan. I read all your published works. I am especially interested of the bio chemistry side of things. As well as genetics."

 _And Tony Stark let me look at some of your data and test procedures to determent how did I ended up with spider powers to begin with._ _Well only after I mentioned to Tony that I read everything from you I got my hands on once I started to climb walls._ _Analyzing genetic mutations, using your work as sort of a guide was a great help for me and my situation. It helped me see that there were low chances if any at all I mutated into a spider beast that grow extra arms or eyes and the like. And my webbing is more on the bio side of things. But I can not say that now._

The man blinked at the boy, then looked at his hand in the teens grip of a firm shake. He looked nearly as if he wasnt sure how to react. He settled with a smile. "Well look at that, two fans in one day. New record." He gave him a questioning look. And Peter let go of his hand.

"I am Spiderman." He introduced himself, the man looked as if he was saying with his eyes that he saw and heard weirder things.

"...tell him to suit up. I am bringing the party to you." Ironmans voice sounded confident, only to be followed by a crash in their view. Him coming flying around followed by the alien whale thing.

"I-I dont see how thats a party."

They stared for a brief moment at it before dr. Banner started to walk towards it. Captain America stopping him. "Dr. Banner now it would be a good time for you to get angry."

"Thats my secret cap." He responded as he kept on walking towards the alien whale. "I am always angry."

And then it happened. Peter watched for the first time in real. Sure he saw Hulk on one footage or another. But seeing the grow from the science man into the green giant was something else. Especially because it punched the whale stopping it in track all in one fluid motion. The alien tail starting to move on while the head was stopped breaking apart from being in a unnatural position. Leaning more and more over them. The shadow cast on the group growing and Ironman calling to hold on as he fired a rocket into it, making it explode.

He was so, so happy his spiderman suit was made to resist the heat of explosions. The creatures screaming at them and Hulk roared back at them.

"Holy shit! Thats freaking awesome! Like totally fantastic, amazing, cool, everything! Hulk you are awesome!" He fanboyed out just a tinny bit. Shifting slightly to look at the aliens around them. Having Ironman land between him and the hulk, to Peter right Captain America adjusted the shield in his hands. He really felt like a avenger in that moment.

The tingling in his head intensified making him look around and up. From the hole in the sky now more of the alien whales came. "Just great, more fat whales." He grumbled, just a moment before Natasha called everyone attention to it. "Call it captain." Mr. Stark said, and Peter noted to call Captain America captain. It was okay to call him that, clearing that confusion, he had.

"Alright listen up. We close that portal up there or use containment." Starting to tell where everyone should go and do. "Hey Tasha do you have a back up comm?" Ironman said pointing to Spiderman, it took the teen two seconds to get why he asked. "I have a build in comm in my mask." He told the frequency and a several seconds later Jarvis put him on the shared link with all the other Avengers.

"Spiderman" Peter turned his head to the blue red and white national hero. Cap looked so impressive at that moment.

"Yes Captain." Peter applauded himself because he resisted to salute at that moment. Mostly following the example of the other Avengers who didnt do that.

"Protect the civilians from falling ruble and give us cover from the aliens on the walls."

"Can do." He shot his web to the building and in a swoop he was on the walls punching with out holding back the aliens in the face. Kicking and making them shoot each other. He saw the Hulk on the opposite building smashing the aliens down as well.

* * *

 **A/N Next chapter is coming soon. If you have any ideas and suggestions/request for situations/moments with some of the avengers and Peter feel free to suggest, I may include them after the battle of NY arc ended.**

 **Thank you for the follows favs and replies as well.**


	4. Fight

Last time: Punching a alien sky whale in the face is awesome.

* * *

It was amazing, he was picking the aliens off, while shooting webs to catch the rubble before it would fall on people. At one moment thought he didnt pay enough attention, reacting too late and in middle of air at the highest point when he let go of the web rope ready to shot the next one, his web shooter ran out of liquid. That was the first moment he felt horrified and scared fear colliding in his gut. He knew the good guys win. He knew the avengers save the day. He saved people today, remembering the faces of families and ordinary people looking up to him with a unbearable thank you in their eyes.

And now he will die. The worst, he wouldnt get to see his aunt, or even uncle Ben seeing he is in the past, the past when he was still alive. Neither will he see his only friends in school ever again. He gulped. That was it. He attempted to fiddle with his belt to get the new bottle but there was not enough time to replace it. He will reach the ground before he could manage to open his shooters. At least he dies helping people. He only heard his own heart pumping then. It will be the last noise he will ever hear, then.

Only to feel something warm and strong wrap around his body. The velocity changing from downwards to sideways. He opened his eyes and he was roared at. "Yeah, you right. That was stupid from me. Thank you." He half breathlessly said. The Hulk was holding him like a puppet in one hand. Clinging into the side of a building using his other, Peter thanked him again and reached with his hand to the wall. The fingers around his chest letting go off him. Spiderman clung to the wall feeling his heart still racing like there was no tomorrow. Hulk already jumping off into the fray.

Peter looked at his hand it was shaking, he nearly died. He would be dead if the Hulk didnt catch him, because he was distracted. He took deep breaths the longer he just sit there the more people may die. Pulling all his resolve together he took the liquid from his belt and replaced the capsule for the web shooters. He will add a buzzer to his shooter that will inform him when he gets under 10 and under 5 percentage in his next web shooter design. Maybe develop a automatic refill as well. He will have to ask Stark about it, and as well thank dr. Banner for saving his he had to have his head clear, and focus on the battle, later he can think about how cool it was to fight along all the avengers.

The next few minutes were really hectic. He was punching and dealing with the aliens, taking a stray shot with his back to protect a young girl. He carried her than to the nearest police officer he spotted, before swinging back into the fray. His spiderman suit got a beating rips and burns on several places were visible. It was not made in mind of extensive alien army battle. He kicked a alien into the wall when he heard Natashas voice over the comm.

 _"I can close it. Do you copy?"_

 _"Do it!"_ Captain shouted and Spiderman crawled along the wall towards the leader.

 _"No wait."_ Ironmans voice cracked over the comm as well.

 _"Stark this things are still coming."_

 _"I got a nuke coming. And its going to blow in less than a minute."_

This wasnt what the reports said, Spiderman took a breath. There was a nuke fired, but it was aimed at the hole wasnt it? How it was said now it nearly sounded like the nuke was aiming for the city itself. It sounded like it wasnt part of a daring plan previously told to the avengers. He would know he was on the comms with them.

 _" And I know just where to put it."_

"Of course rerouting the missile by hand, pushing it into the hole basically. Not because the targeting was disabled but because it was on the wrong target. " Peter said silently into his own chin opting to not interfere, as to not mess the time up and blowing all NY. Did the government really let a nuke lose at the city the first time not telling anyone or was him being here the reason it happened? He shivered. So close to dying again.

 _"Stark you know thats a one way trip."_ The captain spoke into the comms. It isnt supposed to be. Tony Stark survive this. He had to. Spiderman stayed as silent as possible as he cling to the wall and with his eyes searched the sky for the missile and Ironman. There he was, and it was different than the footage, it felt more risky. More like it could be the end. He fly up alongside the tower and right into the space hole.

One of the aliens aimed for his head, yet Peter didnt move from the spot on the wall. The tingling didnt trigger. And it was right to not think him in danger because before it even got to swing at him it suddenly collapsed. So the nuke DID hit the target it was supposed to.

 _"Close it"_ The Caps voice ordered over the comm _. No,no,no. Stark wasnt yet thought it! Should he say anything or not?_

He knew the nuclear blast will soon flow over the hole and mess the city up. It was closing he took too long to protest. His eyes fixing the hole, until it was only blue sky and there was a stone falling from his heart together with the red armor falling from the sky.

"Son of a gun."

"He is not slowing down."

"He doesnt have to." Spiderman said, feeling the vibration moments later caused by a Hulk hitting the side of the building. He jumped from the wall where he was to avoid the falling debris from the top as the Hulk tried to slow his own fall. Jumping off it and landing on his back to further protect mister Stark. Spiderman landing beside them and watching as Hulk pushed the armor beside him. Thor and Cap rushing by the side.

"Wait there is a rele-" And Thor ripped the face mask off. "-ase button on the side." The arc reactor was dark, and the face was so peaceful. "Mr. Stark?..." He asked, carefully, yet nothing. "This is no nap time." He was aware of the Hulk shifting to his side. "Hey if you keep playing the sleeping beauty I am going to make Hulk kiss you awake." Nothing for a second. Before a might roar come from the Hulk, causing mr. Stark to grasp for air and the arc reactor to come to life.

"What the hell."

"Genius! Auditory oscillations to restart it. I didnt think of that." Peter said dropping to his knees. His own heart pumping crazily. For moments he believed things went worse, that they lost Stark for good.

"What just happened?Please tell me nobody kiss me?"

"Dont worry mr. Stark, Hulk simply loves to play catch the falling Avenger." Peter said grinning under his mask.

A small snort came from the billionaire before the captain sighed, anyone could see that he relaxed. "We won."

Tony started to ramble, how they should take the next day off and told them that he found the place they should go to eat. It was good. Well partially. He was in the past, because no dream could feel this real, have this strong fears. He was a avenger, part time or not it didnt matter all the same he will protect the people who dont have the power to do it themself. But... What should he do? He cannot just walk home, there is a younger Peter Parker living happily.

Could... Peter shock his head. He can think about this later. He felt so tired he could fall asleep right there. You know you are completely sleepy when Hulk looks like a comfy blow up pillow. He yawned loudly.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading, feel free to suggest things or request some situation/interaction. Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Now shawarma

Last time: Hulk loves playing catch the Avenger.

* * *

"We are not finish yet." Thor spoke, just to ruin the wish for sleep in the teen.

"Oh come on, what do we have left to do?"

He looked towards the tower and Cap did too, oh yeah Loki. He was probably still in the tower.

".. And then shawarma after." Food, yes you bribe teenagers with food, to make them stay awake. They made their way up which was a tiresome businesses. He hitched a ride with Thor, too spend to _actually_ swing on his own. Landing on top of the tower, they meet up with the rest of the avengers. Everyone looked tired to the bone. Moving they entered the room where Loki was crawling out a hole. It didnt take a genius to guess that Hulk made the hole using Loki. Loki looked at all of them. He shifted some more.

"If its all the same to you, I will have that drink now." Snarky, but evil, Peter reminded himself. Thor moved first, gripping Loki by the arm. It took good 30 minutes before Loki was in the custody of some shield agents. The time which everyone was on the edge and staring at the Asgardian brothers. The following 30 minutes everyone spend disarming and relaxing, mr. Stark pulling his armor off manually as it became dented to the point it couldnt be removed otherwise. Spiderman was standing as he was pretty sure if he sat down he would fall asleep. Hulk was sitting in the corner and yawning. He watched the green giant shrink back into a naked man and it was Stark who throw pants and a shirt in dr. Banners direction.

"...uh... how did we do?" Asked the man as he simply dressed up with zero shame. Spiderman was itching to get to the lab and check what the machines determent about the glowy stone, but resisted. Thinking along the fact that maybe one shouldnt tell about time travel troubles with a super villain around and being taken into custody. Or around agents who he didnt know the intentions off. Spiderman didnt change out his costume either, preferring to keep his mask on for the moment. No one questioned him for that, thankfully.

"We won. And we are going to eat shwarma now." Tony declared, watching as the agents who lead a muzzled and chained Loki away returned with Thor in tow.

" Food." Bruce responded affirmative.

"And Hulk saved my life thank you for that." Spiderman added. Seeing Bruce in surprise look up. "I ran out of webbing mid swing and would fall to my dead otherwise, he caught me. Told me I was stupid. Well more roared that he thinks that I did stupid... But I got it. "

"Oh so thats what you meant, after Hulk caught my falling ass." Tony rubbed his chin and poked dr. Banner in the side. "Dont even dare to say it was nothing or happened by accident. _Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a habit._ " It made Bruce Banner snort, surrendering. Peter shifted, his back hurt but he ignored it. It will heal.

"Everyone up and ready? Great now lets get going to the joint I spotted!" How did Stark have any energy left was amazing to Peter. Everyone was dropping on their feet but mr. Stark was simply going on.

"We ...maybe should wait for director Fury."

Natasha said, before she was pointedly ignored by Tony who dragged both Bruce and Steve towards the elevator. Thor following them after, he made sure Loki wouldnt be able to escape his chains. Clint and Natasha looked at Peter who was standing there. "... Well I am hungry enough to eat a bull." He said following after Thor. He felt the questioning looks rest against the back of his head. The two shield agents followed them as well.

Once in the joint, who was miraculous open. Even serving food. Peter was impressed credit where credit is due those people were dedicated to it. Being open during a alien invasion, and not bat a eyelid at a bunch of weird dressed dudes entering the joint. Impressive. Tony ordered a portion for everyone, and Peter raised his mask to expose only his mount so he could eat while still hiding most of his face.

The order came in and each of them started to eat. It was a silent affair. But not a uneventful at all. Bruce hands wandered while he ate. First time stealing fires from Clints plate. Which Hawkeye noticed. To protect his fires he moved the plate in his lap. Next time he tried once he finished his plate, he went for mr. Starks, who didnt show any care. Which Banner took as a invitations to take the plate and finish it. On the other side Captain America was adorable as he fall asleep at moments. Waking up to try a bite. Thor nodded his head in silent _I like this food_ gesture. Natasha was wresting with her food, as if trying to eat but too tired to even chew it. Peter was a prime example of a hungry teen with fast food. He wolfed it down, once done with his food and drinking his soda slowly was when the door opened. The chiming of the bell above filling the silence.

"There you are. Congrats on saving the world Avengers." Peter who sat between Tony and Thor looked confused, he didnt know the man, but had the feeling he saw his face on TV at one point. "You are heroes... who the fuck are you?"  
The man with a eye patch and leather coat pointed a piercing look at Spiderman with his one eye, Peter sank into his chair just a bit more.  
"That is Spiderman, Director Fury." Deadpanned Natasha.

"Hi." Peter raised his hand in greeting.

That did it, as Stark snickered, seeing Fury bewildered expression. "He helped us during the invasion, sir." Steve Rogers tiredly spoke but somehow still sounding authoritative.

"Where did he come from? I dont remember a red costume spider themed hero being part of the avengers initiative."

That was it. Wasnt it? What he deiced now will be the thing he has to run with. Tell the truth, and risk messing the timeline even more. Or lie and do what? He maybe can stop Cap and Tony to break up? Maybe the sokolvia could never happen?... Or maybe he only tells it to Stark and hope he and dr. Banner figure it out... Or he could save uncle Ben, maybe stop that spider bite from happening? Would that be selfish? Not wanting to be spiderman so his uncle could live?

"Well I was doing my homework when things happened. I deiced to help out." Which wasnt a lie, because he didnt define what things he meant.

"And you just so happen to have a costume you changed into?" Director fury asked.

"Actually I was doing homework in it. So I didnt have to change into it to begin with. " He smiled.

"Oh, how lucky. Where are you parents? Any guardian? You dont look off age. "

"I cannot tell you that." Peter said, feeling the glare intensify. The silence sat thick and he added. "You know secret identity."

"Shield doesnt believe in secret identities mr. Spider. Shield doesnt like it when someone keeps secrets from us. We need to know who they are so we know if we can trust them or if we cant trust them."

Peter nearly felt himself about to say who he was. Because that eye was fixing him and it was freaking chill inducing being in its focus. Yet he bite his teeth together. The less people knew the better. He remembered when he saw that face, when he died and it was disclosed the shield had hydra in its ranks. Shield fall to revel the terrorists Hydra. Yeah, even if shield are the good guys, he would rather not get involved with hydra. He didnt knew who was on which side. He couldnt risk getting kidnapped, or give anyone ideas about kidnapping his aunt. And if they get interested in his powers he would have to run and hide. There must have been something in his posture, or the way he shifted because Bruce Banner spoke up.

"Didnt he prove we can trust him in the battle? Leave him alone. The other guy apparently likes him. I am sure he doesnt wear a mask that hides his face for aesthetics only."

It was Tony who jumped to speak next. "Hey if you dont have anywhere to go kiddo, you are invited to stay at my tower, well we do need to remodel the thing. Actually all the avengers are welcome to stay. It will be like a big party. I have anyway more room than I can fill. So count that you all get a floor to yourself."

"Thats a generous offer friend Stark. I have to return with Loki and the tesseract to Asgard but when I return I would be honored to accept you offer."

Director Fury eyed Spiderman, he was not to be underestimated Peter noted about the man still keeping his eye on him. He need to make a statement. Deciding on what he will do he spoke. Sure and confident. "I will show how I look to the Avengers. But only them. For shield I am Spiderman. And I will help you out if you need spidermans help."

"If you in trouble kid shield could protect you." Fury spoke tilting his head to the side, Spiderman shock his head. Protect. He couldnt get into it. Once they knew who he is it will raise too many questions. His best bet is either find a way back to the future or never say he is from the future to begin with. He was still swinging on what he should do, how much should he influence the time.

"Fine, for now Spiderman is you responsibility Stark."

"Wait, Why mine? I am not adopting the guy or something? You are not making me adopt him or?"

"No we dont. You invited him to live with you." Retorted Nick Fury with a smirk, already turning around. "Avengers consider you leave of absence days begin now. Go where ever you want." That... that was much less of a fight than Peter was awaiting. He wasnt even arrested. Or arrested and interrogated.

"Just to get this out the way I am not changing my last name to Stark." Peter spoke going back to his soda, happy how that went.

"On a side note what were you doing in my lab and how did you get in it?" Tony asked eyebrow raised. Oh yeah the glowy stone in the workshop. Of course Stark would know he used his workshop.

"Um I was using the fancy all around spectrum analyzer, and was using the Automatic Materials Testing Machines to determent the chemical composition..." Peter started making sure not to say for what he was doing the tests for.

"You have a AMTM in your lab?" Bruce peeped up, sounding quite interested.

"Mr. Stark has everything even Biomaterials Testing Equipment. I am pretty sure if it exist he has it. "Peter tried to change topic, but he could see that Tony would drop it for now, but is silently promising to get back to it. "I told you Bruce its Candy land. Do you want to move in now?"

* * *

 **AN Wow, thanks for all the favs and follows. ^^ Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Night

Last time: Its will be a house party!

* * *

Captain america stiffed a yawn, and then rubbed his eyes. Peter thought that the sleepy Steve would probably drive all girls into a awing fit. Because he was thinking the man was adorable like a kitten. "Lets get some rest."

Cap said on which everyone slowly made their way. Peter noticed how Bruce stole the barely eaten plate of the captain and was finishing it. Tony over payed the food leaving a tip bigger than the bill was. Leaving the joint they stopped noticing a car waiting for them. A agent was looking at them. "Shield has ensured a place for your rest. Safe and whole."

No one protested at that and climbed into the found himself sitting between Natasha and Hawkeye. They either did it to protect him or to watch him. He didnt care. The feeling of the motion making him dozy. He ended up resting his head against Hawkeye shoulder. Who didnt complain, or even showed he cared that a teen is using him as a pillow. He didnt saw the edge of Hawkeyes lip go up when he looked at the dozing off teen.

They arrived to a hotel and were lead to a big apartment room. They enter it and heard the agent speak. "Shield will take it from here on. Damage control, reporters,fans and everything else. Feel free to rest with out worry. " and with that they were left alone. Banner gave a quick look around walked pointedly to the sofa sat on it, and a second later he was out cold asleep.

Captain smiled warmly and picked a blanket and throw it over the sleeping scientist. He himself picking the couch and laying to sleep as well. "Good night team." Murmured the Captain and Peter felt as if he was filled with a warm clump of emotions.

"Who is taking the double bed then?" Tony asked, the two spies shared a look Natasha shrugging, before moving to the double bed room and dropping on it, leaving the door open. "Night." Clint said and closed his eyes. "Good night my friends." Thor called out in a loud whisper moving to the other side where a room with two beds was. He sat down and took off his footwear. Most anyone cared to take off from the team. Placing the hammer beside his shoes the demi god of thunder made himself comfortable. Leaving one bed and two avengers left. Obliviously shield didnt await a extra avenger.

"You take the bed." Stark said,before Peter waved his hands around. "No, no need. You can take it mr. Stark. I can make my own bed. Look."

He shot the webs across and in several moments he made a hammock close to the ceiling. He climbed along the wall and dropped into his makeshift web bed. "See, spider. Sleeping in a spider net. Completely logical." Peter responded watching Ironman shake his head raising his hands in a what ever you say kiddo way and went to the bed himself.

Half a hour later everyone was asleep, the last avenger falling into dreamless slumber being Natasha who carefully listened to her surrounding just to make sure no alien sounds could be heard. No one sneaking in to take them by surprise in their most unaware state.

During some night hour Tony Stark woke up, feeling as if he was falling. His breathing fast and his heart painfully beating against the arc reactor casing. The light of his chest relaxing him and he took deep breaths. Thor snored somewhere to his side and the billionaire took his phone out and started texting.

 _Thor snores like thunder. I think he woke me up._

 _*Shall I add that information into mr. Odinsons S.H.I.E.L.D. file, sir?_

Jarvis responded in text form.

 _Nah. :P Hit me with a update J._

 _*Very well, sir._

 _*Miss Pots, called. She is well and not hurt and really angry at you for nearly dying... again._

He released a breath he wasnt aware he was holding. Pepper was well. He will survive her being mad.

 _*I have taken the liberality to already call the repair crew for Stark tower. There may be a delay until the letters for the sign are made and deviled and ready for installation._

 _Strike that, I like the look it has. We are keeping it at just a A for Avengers. The Avengers Tower. Sounds better._

 _*Noted sir._

 _Anything else? I am raising my brow if you cannot tell._

 _*I am using the phones camera to observe you face expressions, sir. So yes I am aware of the raised brow._

 _And?_

 _*The results for mr. Spiderman tests finished a hour ago. Do you wish to see it?_

 _When I get to the lab, what did he tested?_

 _*A gem stone._

 _A gem stone?_

 _*It is grayish yellow in color._

 _A yellow gem stone? Why? Anything out of ordinary with it? Any clue why he would try to use my lab for it? And do explain why you let him in MY LAB! Jarvis I am disappointing in you. You know I dont like my things touched._

 _* Forgive me sir, but he is a friendly._

 _Explain, J. Speak to me. Well textwall me._

 _*Very well, sir. I was about to activate a alarm for being broken in, when he opened the window. Yet in that moment I received a communications on channels I have reserved with communication with all of the things you create sir._ _Special_ _channels, sir. It was a identifications message as well as passwords, and status of damage degree. All in the format that anything you build yourself with my assistance has. The password was incorrect, but the way it was build follows the patterns I give out. All this lead me to believe that there exist a chance the tech that mr. Spiderman wore on him was build by you._

 _How big of a chance?_

 _* 64.2589%_

Tony tapped his chin, he started feeling sleepy again. This was intruding, because how ever he thougth he never build anything spider related. On top how much of the things the kid displayed was related to the suit he wore and did he had any super powers with out it?

 _J_

*Yes, sir?

 _Try figuring out who is he? Why doesnt SHIELD know him, or are they telling us lies. Try cross referencing his height and body type with any missing teenagers in the last year, no make it three years. It not much to go on but something._

 _*Would you wish me to do a face search as well?_

 _Wait, what? How would you know his face?_

 _*He removed the mask the moment he stepped in the workshop sir._

 _Huh? Well his mistake then, our win. He must have not know you existed._

 _*With all due respect, but I dont think so sir._

 _?_

 _*He several times spoke aloud to me. Asking me to turn on something or tell him something. He awaited for me to work with him. I stayed silent._

 _You let him in, Jarvis. You tell me he is a friendly. So why not assist him?_

 _*He referred to me with a different name._

If he didnt knew better he would swear that last message felt insulted, that the teen didnt got Jarvis name right. It made him curious to find out what did he call his beloved AI.

 _Tell me, what name did he used for you? Skynet? Hal? English sassy voice from the ceiling? Big brother?_

 _*He addressed me with Friday._

Tony stark dropped the phone on the floor. Chocking in surprise on air itself. A whirl of question was now on his mind. On one knew that. No one... He looked at Thor who didnt even stir at the noise. He picked his fallen phone to see several messages.

 _*Sir?_

 _*Sir?!_

 _*In 60 seconds I will set off the phones alarm, at max volume and wake everyone up._

 _*45._

 _*30._

 _*20._

 _*15._

 _*13._

 _*12._

 _*Sir, you picked the phone up. What happened? Are you well?_

 _I am fine, Jarvis. Just a bit surprised. That was all. I think I need to sleep on all of this. Think this over with a fresh mind. You do the face search. But make sure no one but you find information about him._

 _*Good night sir, sleep well._

Tony smiled and placed the phone under his pillow, the door to the bedroom was left open and he could see Rogers sleeping curled up with the blanket, the back of the sofa where Bruce slept was towards him but he could make out bunch of curls peeking from the top, the white web hanging not far off. And further across into the other bedroom he saw the double bed with the two sleeping spies.

He closed his eyes for sleep, one problem at a time.

* * *

 **AN Thank you for all the favs and follows. It means a lot for inspiration ^^**


	7. Send off

Last time: Sweet dreams.

* * *

It was 14h later when the avengers started to wake up. Peter managed to get into the bathroom first and took a moment to pull his costume up to check his back. It was bruised, but it appeared to be healing quickly. Maybe in a day or two it would be all healed up. He washed his face and run his hand thought his hair, taking a deep breath. He never before slept with the mask on. It felt a little bit weird.

But sleeping in his own net was pretty cool, he had to admit it to himself. He always wanted to try it out. Even he did doubted if the web could support him the whole night, seeing it did made him feel a bit of inventors pride. Which made him think of actually how to clean it. Maybe he should invent a version that dissolves after a while? He put the mask back on and left the bathroom for the others, joining into the breakfast that arrived for them.

A hour later thought he felt just a tiny bit awkward. Strike that. He felt a lot of awkward.

"...What do you mean you dont have anything? Not even a change of cloths?" Tony said in a complete disbelieve staring at Spiderman.

It didnt help Natasha adding. "Even Bruce has a bag of things he left with shield. And he was on a run for years."

"Oh, yeah. I should probably go and get that..." Bruce said as if he just remembered he has possessions of his own.

"Yes get the bag Brucie, so you can move in. Oh god, I cannot believe. I am taking both of you shopping. You cannot seriously have all your life possession in one bag! That is unacceptable!" Tony waved his hands around.

"Natasha and me have to get back to shield as well. My uniform started to stink on me. " Clint said looking over his bow he played with. Hearing a simple of I will join you from Steve Rogers, who was looking at his own uniform that looked like a mess. Thor mentioning that he will have to get his brother so he could escort him to Asgard.

"Didnt you say you were doing homework, Spider man?" Clint added after a moment of thinking. Observant agents, are observant Peter noted to be carefully from now on.

"I did." There was no logic in denying and they would probably figure out he was telling lies.

"So where is your homework? Dont you have to give it to someone?Or did a dog eat it. Alien or normal?" Clint questioned in a voice he heard from his best friend dad quite a few times. It totally was a dad voice, used on a forgetful teen.

"Um..." Peter sighed, going with the truth. Well half truth, more like 80% truth depending on the position. "I left it on the rooftop and when I came back it was gone. But it doesnt matter either way."

"Doesnt it matter for your teacher, young one? Wouldnt they be disappointed in you, for not delivering on your promised work from home?" Thor questioned. And Peter wondered how his life came to a point where the the god of thunder was lecturing him about a lost homework. Actually a project essay lost somewhere in the future.

"Things changed so... we should get going." They should, so they did. Parting their ways, they agreeing on a meeting place and time as well as exchanging phone numbers and other contacts. Well the people who had such things as phones, exchanged them. Which lead to Stark having another rant on how are you not owning phones! Promising he will get one for Steve, Bruce, Spiderman and as well Thor for when he is on Earth.

Peter managed to stay with Tony, but not before he was dragged off to get some cloths. He was in a simple long shelves red hoodie and simple black slacks and new pair of shoes. His mask still covering his face but on top he wore the hood to have it cast a shadow over most of his face. The rest of his suit minus the belt and web shooter that he kept on his persona, were in a bag in the trunk of the most expensive car he ever sat in. Tony got himself a set of cloths as well and went to get around on all the must do things before they could send off Thor and his crazy brother. Most things done they were now driving to the meeting place.

It was when they drove by a improvised stand that Peter heart jumped. "What?!"

"Hm?" Tony slowed down just a bit.

"They are selling Spiderman merchandise! There spiderman shirt, and Thor shirt and all the avengers. Why is there a spiderman shirt! Oh no, no,no. There is a boy cosplayng me! Thats horrible! This is so bad. So bad with a capital b Bad!"

"You are right. We should have got you a spiderman or ironman T-shirt. Not a plain red one. "

"Mr. Stark! This is no time for jokes!" Peter said, having no idea how spiderman things existing would impact his younger self. It wasnt supposed to happen. Sure people all but worshiped the avengers. Iron man was already a popular figure before, and now the popularity skyrocket. But him? He wasnt supposed to even exist. Not as spiderman! Even less have people cosplaying him. Even more weird was how no one called him a menace. They actually honestly liked him.

"Clam down. You saved people lives, did you really think they would ignore you? They love you, I think you are popular with kids." Stark replied stopping at a red light, using the time to get a good look at the boy.

"They shouldnt... I did only what someone having power has to do. Its what I had to do, its normal. "

"There you are wrong, kiddo. People with power rarely deiced to suit up and fight alien invasions. Well I dont count. Or the other avengers for that matter."

"There wasnt suppose to be anything spiderman related..." Peter mumbled in his chin but Tony still caught it.

" Wasnt suppose to? Why not?" The light turned green, yet Tony didnt start the car. There was no other cars on the street, it didnt really mattered.

"..." Peter bite his lower lip under the mask, not saying anything. "Its green." He pointed to the traffic light. Stark eyes furrowed and a frown settled on his face for a few moments. "The people want to show their gratitude, regardless if you like it or not. They gonna do it. I wouldnt even be surprised if this stays popular for a few years."

"I know." Peter said remembering how until Sokolvia incident anything avenger themed was desired by everyone. Even he wished for a iron man toy for Christmas. Now he was sitting with the Ironman in the same car. Remembering his uncle and aunt he wished to see them. They both were helping the NY rebuilding effort. If he go to the right spot he may even see them both working... No he couldnt. His mind keep on going back to the tower and the lab in it. The glowing stone. He had to get back to it with out causing Stark to question him. Or it appearing suspicious and drawn all the Avengers to questing him. It was the reason he stayed quite, waiting patiently for after they send off Thor. Because then they would pick up dr. Banner and go to the Avengers tower. Apparently only the top floors needed repair. The lower ones were mostly intact or were already fixed.

They arrived to central park just on time. Everyone else was there as well. Leaving the car Tony went for the trunk taking out a suitcase. The tesseract was in it. Peter still felt a weird tingling in the back of his head when he looked at the glow of it. Dangerous. Even just sitting there. Being moved from one container at shield and prepared for transport, it was dangerous.

He watched in silence as the suitcase was opened and Banner took the cube with safety and moved it in a different container, a cylinder. Peter looked away from it and towards Loki, Clint wasnt moving his eyes from the man. He didnt know it before, but he was told that Loki brainwashed Hawkeye. That was one of the reason Clint was so pissed at Thors brother.

For a brief moment Spidermans eyes under the mask meet with Loki dark eyes, and in the moment Peter could have sworn Loki smirked under his muzzle. The eyes danced for the single moment. As if to say he knew what Peter was hiding. As if to say he knew everything. The shine danced like a fire spark. Peter looked away, and said his good bye to Thor instead. It was silly, he didnt said to anyone about the time traveling stone. Loki couldnt know. Loki must play some sort of mind game, thats all.

Thor give another good bye and be well to them all, as he offered one of the handles to his brother. Who took it and moments later the blue energy shined and they were gone.

"So thats it. " Tony was the first one to speak, and Peter zoned out. He felt conflicted, eager and the feeling of dread mixing. Maybe he messed more royally then he was thinking. He so strongly wished to speak to uncle Ben, he would know what to do. He could give him the right advise on what to do.

"Hey spider boy!"

"Its Spiderman."

Peter replied automatically.

"You coming or what?" That made Peter look over, Stark was closing the trunk of the car, while dr. Banner was politely smiling, sitting down in the front seat keeping his bag in his lap. "Sorry, mister Stark." He jumped and climbed in the back seat. He will wait to see what Friday found out about the gem stone and then go from there. Stark drove off and the tower was coming closer.

* * *

 **AN Happy 4th of July for all who celebrate it. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading fav and following~**


	8. Home sweet home

Last time: Look they are cosplaying!

* * *

"... Dont forget your floor number. Just tell me what you need, and we will customized it up. If you dont say anything I will go on a buying spree.I am serious. So you better tell me your tastes." Tony happily declared as they used the lift to move from the living floors, apparently Stark dedicated one floor to him as well as one to dr. Banner. It was like a luxury apartment. It had a hot tub. In one of the bathrooms was a hot tub, Peter would have been more amazed that now he had a floor all to himself that was triple the flat he normally live with his aunt. He didnt think about it now, mostly because next up was the labs, and Ironaman was going to the floor he used. Peter knew that Stark knew he used it,he asked during the team shwarma, he assumed he already looked into the results of the testing Peter did as well. Still Tony Stark didnt show with anything in his action that he knew or cared.

It was a clear silent demand for Spiderman to say what he was doing back then. No more wriggling room. No more distractions. He was a bundle of nerves, and he was 99% sure Tony Stark was doing it on purpose. The doors opened and they all went in.

"This is...this is your lab?...Its...I..."

"Candy land. Ask Spider kiddo, he used this one?"

"Its Spiderman." Peter corrected and moved towards the computer carefully, shyly. Awaiting to be yelled at.

"Stark I cant work here." Bruce said all but breathlessly.

"Wait, why not Brucie? Am I lacking some equipment name it and tomorrow it will be in the lab."

"Tony its not that its missing its... Understand the last time I was doing anything science related for myself I was using a blood centrifuge I made out a rusted bicycle. This here... its state of the art."

Several silent moments Stark stared at dr. Banner, before he in all seriousness said. "Fine. I will build you a super fancy bicycle which you can turn into a blood centrifuge.I can understand, I like making my own stuff and tools as well. So that problem is I may not do the rust part. I mean everyone has its peeve, you can rust the bicycle on your own. Or we could paint it rust actually rusting it up."

"Thats not what I meant." In half frustration the man complained, but he was interrupted, when Peter frowned and spoke aloud.

"Friday, where did you move the test results I did? They arent in the folder I put as end destination."

"Red handed!" Tony all but screamed out, causing both people in the room to jump slightly.

"Tony!" Bruce frowned looking between him and Spiderman who raised his hands.

"I am sorry. I mean you knew I was in your lab. I am ...dont throw me out."

"Thats not what I meant. Jeez. I am not throwing you out boy. Okay. Clam down. And I didnt mean the experiment you did either." Tony said attempting to claim the teen down. Wearing a slightly guilty expression for scaring him in the first place.

"No?... Then... what did I do?"

"You called my AI Friday. Why?"

"Its her name. Her name is Friday. "

"Her."

"Yes?"

"What accent?"

"Um... Irish I think."

Then Stark took a deep breath running a hand over his hair before he slowly breathed out and sat on a chair close by.

"Look boy, you are right I have a AI. We work great together. I would be lost with out, protect me every day. But Friday, is not my AI."

"She is not? "

"Nope, Friday is a back up AI. In case something impossible to repair happens to Jarvis, something after which I cannot restore him any longer."

"OH! So thats him!" Peter connected the dots, he didnt understand the occasional comment he heard from Vision. But he assumed getting a body for a AI would count as something impossible to restore back. He wished he asked Vision some more about the past. He wouldnt have then run into such a oblivious trap.

* * *

 _"So you are a robot?"_

 _"No, Peter. I am not."_

 _"What are you Vision. I mean if its okay to ask."_

 _"I am a synthetic being born from a Vibranium-laced body, programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, based of a AI. I am one year and six weeks old."_

 _"Wow. You must be curios about the world. I mean you barely have any experience. Being a year old and such..."_

 _"I have plenty of experience, most gathered while protecting Tony Stark, even before he became Ironman." Vision smiled, confusing Peter further. Vision continued thought. "Its one of the reason when sir forget himself he calls me J."_

* * *

J is the first letter of Jarvis. "Your nickname for him is J, isnt it?" Peter stated after a brief moment he took to take it all in. The moment in which both scientist were curiously staring at him. Well dr. Banner was alternating his stares between Tony and him.

"Now isnt that fascinating. You didnt know about Jarvis, but you know about the nickname I use?" Tony Stark leaned in. "Jarvis introduce yourself."

 _"Good day. I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, feel free to call me Jarvis."_ Peter couldnt help the slight jump he had when he heard Visions voice. That will take some time getting used to. He didnt like how much focus mr. Stark was putting in watching every of his movements. "As to your previous question mister Spiderman, I moved the results as instructed by sir."

"Jarvis is fascinating. You made him Tony?" Bruce asked, looking briefly to the ceiling, something Spiderman didnt do after his first two hours interacting with Friday. Oh no, he did a mistake, the way Tony looked over to Bruce... it was like comparing his reactions to a control sample.

"Yeah, he first was a natural-language user interface computer system. He grow into so much more. " Stark responded, casually, lovingly even, making Peter wonder how much did Tony Stark already figured about him.

 _"Sir, would be completely lost with out me. As he puts it I run the house and his life together with ms. Potts."_ Jarvis peeped in, and this time Peter gave a brief look to the ceiling even if it made him feel silly.

"So have you noticed anything weird about Spidey results?" Tony spoke and Jarvis displayed them on a screen. Bruce Banner took his glasses out his chest pocket and put them on giving it a look over. Peter moved closer and gave them a look himself. They didnt look anything off the charts...

"What are this readings of?" dr. Banner asked giving a openly curios look at Spiderman. He looked over at Tony. "You came here to ask me for help, am I right? Its hard to help if you dont give all the data." Tony responded his eyes not leaving Peter.

Spiderman sighed, Stark was right. He needed help before he messes things even worse up. He took off his hood, and then the mask as well.

"You probably already did a cross reference of my face from me being here last time with out a mask, right Fri-Jarvis." Peter said eyes closed in a silent acceptance and a prayer that things could be put back in order.

 _"Indeed."_

"And what did you find out about our guest?" Tony asked, and Peter smirked.

 _"Nothing."_ Jarvis said simply. He could swear he heard a bit of frustration in the AI voice.

"What do you mean nothing?" Stark questioned.

 _"He doesnt exist, sir. There are no legal records or data base where I found a trace."_ Jarvis clarified and now Bruce looked intrigued. "None at all?"

 _"None, dr. Banner."_

"Even if you wanted you wouldnt be able to find me. I am not supposed to exist. Spiderman isnt supposed to exist." Peter said leaving the word yet out. He was moving to where he left the stone and carefully took it out the machine. It was still grayish. He took it over and placed it on the table where the two adults were standing.

"I touched that, and was then here. I went to the Avenger tower to see what happened to me. I feared I had a black out and maybe was doing something, or something was wrong with me. More wrong. After working here I heard something akin explosions and when I went up, well you know the rest. Loki, you and window. You asked for extra hands and I helped."

"How do you know I changed the tower name to Avengers tower? I didnt yet tell anyone beside Jarvis that."

Peter was silent for a few moments. "Its better if you dont find out. But I suppose I have a lot of learning to do in proper art of hiding information..."

When he looked up Tony Stark was observing the gemstone. "Spiderman, this test you did, they were done really well. But still I would like to do a set of tests myself. " dr. Banner stated moving the holographic screen closer and starting to type on it. The first few taps were reluctant but he quickly adjusted.

"The readings, the background chemicals, and the low level radiation that usually go in the error margin. If multiplied several times in strength it would be nearly identical to what the tesseract was giving off." Bruce stated to explain his wish for extra tests.

"I am sorry... I ... things were happening so fast and I was swept with the flow... afterwards I just didnt want to tell with shield around, about it. Or risk Loki hearing it..." Peter explained himself.

"Its okay. We are geniuses. We going to figure it out and send you back from where you come. Until then. Spiderling, do you have any name you want to use for you legal documents?" Tony smiled, poking the teen in the side to wipe away that sad expression.

"Its spiderman... and yeah I like the name Peter. But I dont want my last name to be Stark. "

"Okay. It will be Peter Banner." Stark joked, causing Bruce to look away from the screen and stare completely baffled at Tony.

"Wait. What? How did I get involved in this? "

Peter snickered, maybe everything will get okay.

"What? You dont want to adopt this bright kiddo? You saved his life, he is your responsibility, now you have to adopt him."

"Following that logic I would have to adopt you as well. Seeing Hulk saved your life as well."

"If I suddenly change my last name to Banner, I am pretty sure people will assume I married you." Tony wriggled his eyebrows, while Bruce rolled his own eyes, a amused smile playing on his face.

"You are impossible. Why did I even came here?"

"Because I seduced you with science and no one resist the candy land."

"Maybe I can have a generic last name, like Smith or Black?" Peter tried to compromise, but the next thing wasnt a clever reply on last names but it was Jarvis.

 _"Sorry to interrupt but I feel I have to point out that the gemstone started glowing."_ Three pair of eyes snapped back to the yellow gem on the table between them.

* * *

 **AN Thanks for reading. Especial thanks for all the follows and favs. If you have any suggestion for interaction or situations feel free to post them in your review. ^^ Next chapter coming soon.**


	9. To poke or not to poke

Last time: Choosing last names is fun.

* * *

The gemstone was shining, even pulsing. "How did you do that?!" Peter asked eyes wide looking at dr. Banner. Who shock his head. Hands moving away from the screen he was working on.

"It wasnt me. I was typing code. Code. I didnt do anything to it yet."

Peter looked over at the stone. His way home. He could fix it if he returns home. He should. The glow was all but alluring. And Spiderman reached towards the stone intent on grabbing it. Yet his hand was stopped, as stern fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Do not touch it." Tony ordered pulling the boy away slightly, Bruce following moving in front of them in case of explosion, he would survive. The two behind him less so.

"First rule no poking dangerous things." Stark said strictly.

"Says the man who poked me not even ten minutes into working together, just to see if I will kill him or not." Bruce said unable to not point that one out. Eyes not moving away from the now all but shinning glow of the stone. It was really bright by then.

"Thats different, I poked you."

"What? Please dont tell me."

"I know you wouldnt kill me over poking you, Brucy. But here. We dont know what that gem thing will do." Tony argued.

"But..." Peter started to speak, yet Bruce interrupted him.

"We dont have any safety for it in place." Bruce added. "One lab accident can ruin you life. Listen to someone with personal experience."He was breathing deep and slow. Focusing on staying collected, trying not to have another problem, a more greener one.

"It can take me back. Fix it all." Peter protested, eyes racing back and forth.

"Peter, we dont know if it will! It may as well erase you from existence for good! Or turn you into a bunny for all we know! And I am horrible about taking care of pets. Why do you think I have robots and not dogs! "

The trio was now good four meters away from the table, the shine was now white, yet against all logic the temperature didnt raise. Peter looked over to it. That was the problem wasnt it? Not knowing. His spider sense, that tingling in his head. Peter concentrated on it trying to see if its life dangerous to him. Nothing.

He didnt have the time to explain his reasoning to Stark. No time to explain the tingling. He knew he could trust it. He had to act now. "I am sorry, mr. Stark." His voice sounded resolved and next second he easily freed himself. Like a human grip could measure up to his super strength. Using the moment of confusion he gently kicked Tony backwards, causing the man to lose balance and fall back. Grabbing onto the closest thing for support and Peter webbed him against a machine that was bolted to the ground, with four quick shots. Two for hands two for feet.

Banner was reaching for him trying to hold him back and away from the stone. With a light step Peter jumped up, one hand resting on the doctors shoulder as he was using banners momentum against him and jumped over him. He landed in front of the gem and was only reluctant for a second before he crossed that one step and felt his finger reaching into the overflowing light. Fingers finding the stone he grasped it. Not noticing that Banner recovered much faster than he awaited and all but throw himself towards the boy. Trying to grab him in time and shield him with his body from what ever the gem was about to do. Bruces fingers were about to reach their target.

Gone.

Stark blinked.

The light was gone.

The gem was gone.

Spider man was gone.

Bruce was gone.

Alone.

He was not gone.

He was alone.

He was perfectly immobilized in the web restrains as well. He tugged and they didnt give in at all. What were those things made off?

"Jarvis?... Where are they?"

 _"Nowhere in the tower sir. "_

Tony winced, how will he explain that one. They werent even a whole day on their own and already horrible catastrophe happened. There were no bodies either on the-. No he will not think that. Before he got to have his brain go into panic mode properly he heard the familiar chipping sound and saw DUMME to his side. A second later he was sprayed in his face and all over with the fire extinguisher foam. That helped, as his emotions settled on anger and puffing the white chemical compact out his lips, he let a loud string of curses for Dummy. It took the edge off him. Set his brain into find and rescue mod.

"Dummy get something to cut those web off me. Jarvis display what ever you recorded from the moment you noticed it started glowing. Any energy signature, and radiation anything off chart? I want everything. I want to know what the heck just happened."

On a display in Stark view the recording started playing. Jarvis already taking all the data and information with out being asked to. Yet the readings made little sense. There was a power build up but it was in the realms of 1-2% That light alone should have caused more of a raise. Not to mention that gemstone actually did something to two Avengers!

 _News tittle: Survived Loki and aliens, beaten by a shiny stone, all Starks fault._

"Stop it brain. They are not dead. I am not allowing that."

He got one hand free and he used it to run it over his chin. Four minutes later he managed to free himself. Ordering a complete lock down of the floor and scanning of the tower ever 30 seconds. He was careful as he came closer to the table where his science bro and the kiddo were.

"Scan again the area around and on the table, now." Tony ordered adjusting on one monitor quickly the sensors to notice small things. As in extremely small people. Seeing there was no one really small, he felt sure enough to step up to it. Better sure then sorry.

"Okay, I need a summary. I need ideas. What do we know." Tony took a breath and started talking to Jarvis answering his own demands.

"The gemstone brought Peter from where he was here. Where its normal to sit in a superhero suit on a rooftop and do homework to where he isnt supposed to exist. He touched it and it activated. The readings indicate a possible connection to the tesseract. It may or may not be a transporter of some sort. May or may not be asgardian. Note the resident Asgardian left today. It didnt open a wormhole in my lab so its cannot be the same type of space manipulation. Spiderling, knew about things only I knew. Yet didnt know some others. Prime example Friday and nickname for jarvis, yet didnt know of jarvis... Space...space time is connected it wouldnt be far fetched to assume with space manipulation there may be a time manipulation effect in play... Oh dammit, dammit. No, no,no. I so not allowing them be transported across time! How should I find them!"

It would make sense, the small hints, and the things the boy slipped up because of lack of experience. On top, the boy very well be from the future. Tech he dont remember ever building. Tech that communicates with his AI, the familiarity with the work shop. The homework that didnt matter anymore.

"Dammit, I didnt had time to properly think about it, it was so oblivious. Jarvis, how likely it is that I invent a time machine in the next few hours? "

 _"Should I ran the calculation for that question sir?"_

"Scrap that question, I will have to call Thor, I need all they have on fancy stones that like to jump in time. Inter planter phone. Thats easier more feasible in the moment. Now they are either stuck in the future or past, or ... not thinking that one Stark. "

Tony Stark opened a new file 31 minutes after time zero it pulled from shield information. They forgot he planted a bug. Pulling all names from Thor file. Jane Foster, hack her private work computers and obtain all information on her work. Simple step one. 38 minutes. Open files and become a expert in the field, step two as simple.

41 minutes after time zero.

 _"Sir, Ms. Potts has arrived and demands to see you."_

* * *

 **AN thanks for reading~**


	10. Stress free?

Last time: Didnt we learn not to touch glowing stones.

* * *

Pepper arrived. He didnt get to see her any earlier because he had to deal with all shield and loki stuff. Not wanting her anywhere close to that bag of crazy. They were to meet now, have some time to be happy that he didnt die. Now she had to wait.

"Cant go see her now J, doing a search and rescue. Tell her I am in the shower or something do not let her in the work shop!"

Jarvis was silent. He really couldnt waste any time about Pepper. She will understand. He was lacking so much information it wasnt funny at all. He had no idea if they were forward in time or send back. He will find them, and will not lose them. A small part of Tony brain deiced to imagine how Fury and the rest of the avengers would react to it. He basically lost Banner and Spidey in less then a day left alone to his own wishes. That must be a new record or something.

51 minutes after time zero. Knocking on the door. "Tony come this moment out. You are hiding injuries from me arent you! Please dont tell me you are dying! I am not believing a word of what Jarvis is saying! " Her voice came over the speakers, Jarvis relaying what Pepper was probably screaming on the other side of the door.

 _"Sir, you may wish to think about responding?"_

"Um, Pepper. I am fine. Completely fine. Everyone is fine. Absolutely cheerfully fine. I would actually preferred the rabbit problem by now. I would even have taken a hulk rabbit of anger and rage at this point. I think a green rabbit would be really nice. Wonder how a rabbit climbing walls would look like. Would it hop up, and what about the ceiling there it would be able to h-"

"Open this door." Pepper voice in a near panic rolled over. "What is happening to make you panic, because you are sounding like you are panicking, Tony." Pepper was now panicking, great that went well.

"Pepper, pepper listen. Its fine. It is fine. Give me just a bit of time okay. I need to concentrate."

Silence, oh he was sure Pepper was stubborn, but at least this meant from here on Jarvis was attempting to calm her down. He shifted a file and looked over the math. That Jane is really amazing.

 _"She is listed as Thor girlfriend."_ Oh he said that one aloud.

"Wouldnt peg Thor to be into smart ones."

59 minutes after time zero.

"Sir I am noticing a energy rise in the same spot where the gem last was." Stark took a breath in, and moved away from the spot. He made his way over and behind a table and observed what was happening. A live feed, with all sort of updating read outs, was on the monitor beside him. The build up was 6% now, that made more sense. It lasted for 38 seconds before the light flashed the readings going crazy for that seconds. And Banner was grabbing onto Peter shoulder, pushing the stone out spiderman hand and hugged him close to his chest. His back to the stone that landed on the floor. 2 seconds, the read out showed the stone to be again in passive mode.

Tony throw caution out the window and hugged the two avengers. "Have either of you had Thai. Because I am ordering a bunch of Thai food now. "

Both looked confused, so Tony spoke on.

"Where were you? You have to tell me all about it. J, move that thing to a safety container." Bruce let go of Spiderman and looked around. "I dont understand. Where _we_ were?"

"Is this some cosmic joke on my expense because I am not laughing." Peter was frowning having moved to glare at one of the monitors in a corner. Checking the corner of it. Checking the time. Time.

"You were gone for 1 hour." Tony affirmed what the spider kid was probably complaining about to the cosmos.

"No, I... " Bruce looked down on himself checking if he still had cloths. Seeing they were not destroyed he relaxed a little bit, he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I reached towards him and then you are hugging me and him both, Tony."

Tony let a slow breath out. "You were send one hour to the future..." Then he looked over Peter who was watching as Dummy was moving the stone in the safety container. Well it was a question how safe it was to begin with. At least he wasnt trying to touch anything.

"Promised me stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Bruce stage whispered to himself but loud enough to be heard. "What do I get? Near explosion and ... getting send into the future for one hour? I should file a complaint about wrong and misleading advertisement." It broke the tension that was radiating from Tony even spiderman turned away from the gem.

"Well thats my fault... If I were not here I guesses things would have been peaceful."

"You kidding? I would so blow something up in the first 48h for sure! Ask Pepper. Oh Pepper!" Tony eyes snapped to the door, he forgot about her.

 _"I informed ms. Potts that the situation has resolved itself. And that you will join her shortly."_

"Did I say you are the best Jarvis? Because you are. You are the best J. " Tony hummed.

"How about we start working on that gem from tomorrow? And take the rest of the day off?" Bruce recommended and Peter nodded. Feeling obligated to explain his action the teen added.

"Yeah sounds good, I would like to be there when you do any tests on it. I apologize again for kicking you mr. Stark, but I knew it wouldnt harm me. My spider sense didnt tingle."

"Spider ... sense? Are you eating flies, not judging if you do. But do you?" Tony questioned as he was making his way over to the door, followed by the other two.

"No. Its hard to explain but... after I got this powers, my senses dial up eleven and I started to notice that I can tell if something is about to harm me or not. If I am in danger or not. It... like...a tingle in the back of my head. I dont know how else to explain it, mr. Stark."

"So that wall climbing is it a suit thing or can you do it with out it? "Tony Stark didnt get a answer as Pepper spotted them and the billionaire focus turned towards her. That lead to Bruce and Peter awkwardly sitting on the couch eating thai food while Pepper and Tony interacted. Which was fascinating for the two newcomers. Tony and Pepper both talked over each other, didnt listen to each other, screamed at each other. And Pepper was promising to kill Tony if he ever dare do the stunt with the nuke again. It ended with them hugging causing the two guest to concentrate heavily on the food.

They would have left them alone from the start but Tony was quite insistent for them to sit down and eat. The one time Bruce stood up to leave, Tony stopped his flood of words looked at him and told him to sit down.

A minute passed and the hug ended and Pepper looked over at the guest on the sofa. "I am sorry." She silently dried her cheeks as at one moment some tears did leak out. Thought before either of them had a chance to say anything the red head went on.

"Tony only said that he is getting two roommates to live with him in his text. I truly hole he didnt just kidnap you from the side of the street. I am Pepper Potts, ceo of Stark industries."

"I am dr. Bruce Banner. Nice Meeting you, ms. Potts... "

"He is the Hulk." Tony interjected, causing the redhead eyes to widener and openly look at Tony before looking over at Bruce. Who sunk onto himself, awaiting a bad reaction of some kind. "I saw the videos." Potts said a bright and brilliant smile appearing on her face. "Thank you for saving Tony. You are more than welcome here. If he annoys you tell me and I will hit him over the head for you."

"Thanks." The scientist said smiling a bit himself. The woman looked over to him. It made Peter wonder why did the two break up? Stark looked like he really cared about her and somehow the two were a good fit. Yet he was told by Rhodey not to mention Potts around Tony if possible or the word pepper.

"I am Peter Black." Peter easily said, having little trouble to smile and kept on going with half truths. "I meet mr Stark during the invasion. He was nice to offer me a place to stay."He maybe felt a little bad about not explaining a bit more. Seeing Pepper frown for a moment.

"What about you parents?"

"They died." Peter looked down, letting the redhead assume wrong that they died in the invasion, and not when he was a little boy and didnt even remember them. "I didnt have anywhere else to go." He added which was true but not for the reasons she assumed.

"Oh I am sorry Peter." Peter was thankful Stark didnt blur out his alter ego. Or that either tried to correct his not quite lies. The rest of the evening passed in relative clam. They watched a movie, and Peter excused himself when it became late.

Entering the room, the floor that was now his, Peter sighed. "What a day." He spoke to himself and instead of going to sleep he moved to the bag with his costume and activated his utility belt. The next several hours Spiderman was taking apart his gear and putting it back together, fixing the holes in his costume. It cleared his head and relaxed him.

"Friday I need several...I mean Jarvis could you open a shopping list. I am on my last two web fluids here."

"Of course, mr Black." The AI said, making Peter decide on not correcting it. Its better if he just get used to Black as his name. He could not tell Jarvis to call him Parker. He dictated the list of things he will need as a distraction. Looking out the window Peter promised the city that he will get out on the street as soon as he could. If he was promising it to this city or the city from the future he wasnt quite sure.

* * *

 **AN Thanks for reading, fav and follows^^**


	11. Night lab

Last time: Dont trust a ad that sounds too good.

* * *

Tony watched Pepper retreat for the night she had a early meeting with the shareholders. Tony on the other hand didnt have to be up till two in the afternoon. He poured a glass himself. "Drink?" He offered the other scientist in the room. The amber liquid burning past his lips but he needed the little extra.

"I dont drink... Cant risk with the other guy." Bruce said, watching Tony. Stark could tell that big green didnt yet relax into the living space fully. He was getting there but he was not there tonight. Good thing he didnt plan to stay here much longer.

"Jarvis, where is the spiderling now?"

 _"He is in his room repairing his spiderman suit, sir."_

"Okay, warn us if he leaves his room." Tony said leaving the alcohol behind and making his way towards the elevator. "What are you waiting big guy. Come." He waved at the other avenger who took a deep breath in.

"You want to poke it dont you." Bruce stated more than asked the question.

"Aww, look at you! You already know me so well, totally my science bro. " Tony entered the lift and Bruce hastily followed him. They both stayed silent as Jarvis took them to the lab. Neither said anything as Tony walked in the work space and neither was said anything when Stark pulled the data he had on a screen, while Banner put on his glasses. They both looked at the information collected from the incident earlier today.

"Peter is from the future." Tony was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I know." Was Bruce reply.

"You figured it out too." It was another prolonged silence, Tony walking to a fridge, which Bruce firstly assumed was for heat sensitive things. A simple lab fridge. Instead Tony pulled out a box out and offering it to him.

"Raspberries?" A smile danced on his lips as Bruce accepted the offer. Somehow wondering if Tony was training him with positive enforcement.

"We cannot ask him about it." Bruce said popping the red food in his mount.

"Why not?"

"I am sure you know."

"... Something horrible happens to Jarvis. Something that I cannot fix and makes me use Friday."

"I know."

"Well I want to know what. Forgive me for wanting to save my baby."

Bruce bit his lower lip, looking at the screen to avoid to look at Tony. Anyone with eyes could see that Tony cared about the AI as if it was his child. Of course he would want to protect the AI.

"He doesnt trust shield." Stark tried a different route.

"I know."

"It wasnt just him not trusting them like not trusting government, he was looking absolutely terrified to come to shield. He was all but clinging to me while I was at shield taking the tesseract from them. And then again he didnt show or behaved like that to the eye patch. So the old pirate isnt scaring him the same way shield does. I want to know why? What could possible a teen set to such behavior?"

"I know. ... Shield wasnt really trust worthy with the whole phrase two weapons of mass destruction."

"I dont think he knows about that."

"Most likely not, but..." Bruce started, only to have Tony finish his fear.

"But what something like that happened again? And this time it went public. " They shared a look. No Bruce didnt trust shield. He didnt trust anyone. He stopped, that wasnt the truth... he trusted Tony, and kinda trusted the other avengers. He shifted, unsure how it happened, he wasnt easy at giving anyone his trust anymore. Even less this fast. He will try untangling that knot of feelings later.

"What would shield do with a time machine?" Bruce asked.

"Hell if I know. Lock it up? Destroy it? Weaponized it? Use it to kill baby Hitler? But If I put names to the question. Fury would lock it up or make a weapon out of it. Agent Coulson would go for destroying it for being too dangerous..." Tony winced the death of the agent still heavily lying on his mind. He pop several more raspberries in his mount.

"So its clear we keeping it away from their hands. Logical follow up question what would we do with it?"

"Huh?" Tony looked over to where the container was secured in the wall. He knew Bruce was watching it as well.

"... Would you use it hypothetically speaking to never become the Hulk?" Tony asked dead on, turning his eyes on Bruce. Not judging even understating the pain.

"If you asked me just a week ago... I dont think my answer would be anything but yes..." The doctor fidgeted with his shirt button tugging on it nervously. " But... with out the hulk would earth now be invaded and owned by aliens?Loki the ruler? It... it would kill millions... instead of hundreds of peoples whose blood is on Hulks hands now." He took off his glasses and sat down. Tony saw that the doctor was slightly shaking. He was probably thinking about it the moment he figured it out it was a time artifact of sort. It was tempting. Way too tempting. He placed a hand on Bruce shoulder, filling the slight jump at the physical contact. He ignored it keeping his hand firmly in place, giving the man a anchor to now, he distracted him with his own answer to the question.

"I have so many things in my life that I would change. Too many. I wouldnt know where to begin you know? If I were on the right place in the right time on the helcarrier. Even could have been more curios and I would find out about that Pegasus project that brought Loki here. I could have been there and stop him, before he started brainwashing people. Or even before Loki came. Or maybe go earlier fix Afghanistan. Or maybe even earlier when I took over the company, kick someone off, before deals under the table started. Or maybe even before that to save my parents. Or even before that... Dammit I must sound like a sad excuse for a living thing. If I want to change things all the way back to my first word I spoke."

Every word he spoke, he could see the face of people he could save. People that didnt need to suffer but did because he didnt take responsibility or he didnt know, or was too late. It hurt. His own fingers tapping against the glass on his arc reactor the sound and feeling of glass helping him. Yet who was he to change the past that lead to this future? Shouldnt they let the future come? They were avengers not fixers...or?

"And Spiderman? "

Bruce asked, and Tony nodded. Yeah, would spiderman change his own life? He thougth about it.

"... He freaked out because of spiderman merchandise he saw. Not supposed to exist. For now he wants back to the future. On the other hand he didnt bat a eyelash on jumping into the fray and save people. I saw the vids on the internet. He didnt focus on the aliens as much as he was taking care of civilian safety. His nets stopped a lot of rubble of crashing bystanders. Helping people who got stuck in their cars... Question is would he change others lives? "

"Would you change my life, Tony? " Bruce replied in return, it was a fair test question. Put youself in a others shoes to better understand. "If you could, would you change my life? Save me from suffering? Save the people who Hulk killed? Stopping the hulk outs?"

There was a long silence between the two sciences. Each questioning themself.

"Would you do it for me?" Tony returned the question.

Each of them running the scenario in their head. Each trying to figure what is too far. What would they do in such a situation. After several minutes of silence, something felt like it fall in its place. A detail shifting in its right place. Like something clicked in a apparatus.

"I need a drink. " Tony declared yet he didnt move from the spot. "We cant use it."

"We have to pretend we dont know this. Not ask him. Not let anyone know until we send him back. " Banner summed it up for both of them.

"...and if he slips something up, or hints something?"

"We use it as good as we can."

"Ah big guy just admit you are just as eager to keep a suspicious eye on Shield like I am." Tony grinned, and in less then a minute Jarvis was set on task to keep a eye on Shield. To burrow himself deep down and watch them. To inform Tony about anything that was fishy or even a f of fishy.

"What do you think of the data?" Bruce asked Tony, pointing to the data of the slight time jump the gem performed.

"Well duh, obliviously the readings made only sense when the start and the end events are combined. If watched just from one moment it felts like we have a camera just from one side when the object is 3D. As well it work in a small radius around the thing. Seeing how it took you with it even if you didnt touch the spider kid. Yet I was left behind stuck to my machines. How does it lock on, is a question."

"Or why it activates." Banner started to type using the data to input a simulation. Stark leaned over and started working to speed it up.

"We should make a reading while its in down time." Stark spoke and with that Dummy went to fetch it. Surprisingly nothing happened as the stone in the container was idly staying there. They removed it and put it to the measurements. The readings they got were absolutely boring. It will help later on the way. A hour later from when they removed the gem they returned it to the safety container.

"We could set up tests and probe it with different radiations and see what happens."

"And how should we see what had happened when it happened?" Tony frowned his mind racing to solve the problem. "Maybe a robot AI to hold the stone..."

 _"Sir, I must inform you that the gem just vanished. No power build up was detected. For tent of a seconds the gem was shining."_

Another silence.

"Did...did we do that? Delayed activation, maybe?" Bruce carefully asked. Because they did took measurements but the stone didnt do anything out of ordinary. Now that it was placed back in place it just straight up vanish?

"um... It will come back. Right?"

"Uh-huh"

They waited. Busying by going over what they did had of data. Two hours later and no stone, Bruce went out for the night, Stark did as well. Jarvis left to keep the watch while Stark slipped beside Pepper. Hoping when he wake up he will see the gem back. He didnt want to do explanations on why they sneaked up some tests behind the spiders back.

* * *

 **AN: Ola~, I need a a few OC preferable agents of SHIELD people or hydra sleeper agents. If you are interesting pm me or post in review. Thanks for reading ^^ If you have any suggestion or comments well everyone likes to read reviews**


	12. Web up

Last time: Late night lab time.

* * *

"Let me help with that." Spiderman shot his webs and started pulling a fallen beam up, and over to a truck that was pretty loaded by now with debris. It was the fourth day since he moved into Avengers tower. He started patrolling the city once more. By day he was more than happy to help the cleaning crew and volunteers to get the streets all clean. Being super strong was quite a help.

A lot of people and kids were helping out as well. Thought a flirting woman told him its because of the costume. Everyone wanted to be around their superhero. See him crawl the wall or move bolder triple his size around like its a big blow up balloon. He tried not to go out not to help out, but it just didnt sit with him. As well he couldnt catch Stark. He didnt saw any of the adults since the first day.

Sure when he woke up and tried to get in the lab on the first day, where the yellow gem is Jarvis told him for safety reason it was locked up as well mr Stark was involved with a meeting with the board of directors. Instead Jarvis pointed him two floors lower where another lab was put up for his personal use informing everything from his shopping list has been deliver to it. That shocked Peter, making him protest how its was not cheap to get everything at once.

He didnt said Jarvis to buy those things. Once more Jarvis informed him that money was not a problem as a account with no limit was set up. The unlimited credit card will arrive with all the other id and documents in the next few days. After the initial shock and once Peter accepted that mr. Stark not only gave him a apartment and a lab for his personal use but gave a teen a unlimited credit card, Spiderman moved in the lab. He spent the whole day in it. He loved it. It was already dark outside when Peter refilled his belt with several back up fluid bottle as well as set up several experiments and ideas that he wanted to work on. Once more he asked where mr. Stark was, to be told that he was in a shield meeting about tech suggestion. He asked about dr banner and was told the man was in his own lab doing sensitive tests and cannot be interrupted.

Peter accepted the answer and jumped out the window and onto the street of NY. Jarvis promised he will inform them both to give him a call for when the tests starts. It was mind clearing being out and swinging and he felt more home than he ever did before. He made a patrol and assisted the police in apprehending a suspect, and stopped two robbers who tried to break into a flat that was abounded due the upper floors being completely ruined.

He returned late at night and once more asked Jarvis where the scientist were, because he didnt get a call from either to return so they can start testing. They are asleep was Jarvis respond. Peter accepted it and went to sleep himself. Sure they would find a way to send him home the next day.

It was dark now and Spiderman waved to the volunteer manager a good bye.

"Hey Jarvis, where is mr Stark and dr. Banner?"

A second of delay before Jarvis voice in his comm responded.

"Mr. Stark is doing a official interview with a reporter about the Avengers and cannnot be interrupted now." Peter landed on a rooftop and run with full speed enjoying the motion of his own body. He noticed the half answer. It made his own suspicion slightly grow. Did he insult them? Did neither of them wanted to do anything with him anymore? "And dr. Banner?" He repeated the question.

"Doctor Banner is in his lab conducting a sensitive experiment and cannot..."

"...be interrupted now." Spiderman finished Jarvis sentences as he jumped and shot his web, making his way to the tower. Climbing its glass wall.

"Hey Jarvis can you please ask them when they are free so we could work on the glowy stone?"

"Of course, Spiderman." Jarvis responded, respecting the deal that if he was in costume with his mask on that Jarvis should always refer to him by Spiderman and only with out his mask by mr. Black. He changed out the costume in the lab he used and went to make his own dinner on his floor. After dinner he asked again. Receiving two answer about how the two adults are not available.

Back to the his own lab he was determent to skip this night patrol. He continue working on a device he designed. It was past midnight when he was done.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes mr. Black?"

"Where are they?"

"Sir is with miss Potts asleep. Dr. Banner has went to rest just a hour ago."

"mhm. Did any of them asked for me?" Several seconds of delay. Jarvis didnt need such a delay to a simple question that was nothing more than a search of a database.

"No, they were both busy the whole day."

"Did you give them my message?"

"I did." No delay this time.

Peter plug his device in the usb port. Pressing several buttons he was in. A separate laptop he connected on the device. He started typing. The program he made was already running. He opened the live feed to the room where the glowy stone was left. He switched to the camera where the container was. It was empty.

Fear plunged his stomach. Why didnt Jarvis told them the stone was gone.

"Jarvis can you pop me up the live feed of the stone on a new screen?" he asked watching as a new holographic screen appeared to his side and Jarvis displayed a visual of it. The stone in its container resting. He was right the security was looped. He used the connection from his laptop, where he could see its empty container, to stay hidden from Jarvis defense systems and go into the video banks. Searching for when it vanished. He found the footage. He watched it. He read the time stamp.

He stopped thinking. His fingers moved quickly and inserted a trash code into the routines of Jarvis sensors. It would blind him for 15 minutes, before he self correct its. For him to notice that he was on a loop himself would take eight minutes. More than enough time. He looked up the location of the two avengers and found them both sitting in Bruce living room.

In five minutes he was slipping out a vent into the kitchen on the floor of dr. Banner. He left it and silently crawled up the wall and on the ceiling. With out a sound he moved in the living room. He didnt pay attention to their conversation instead he aimed and shoot rapidly.

"What the!"

Both Tony and Bruce were webbed to their chairs. And Peter added another round of webbing to fix the chairs in place.

"...Shit. Jarvis!" Tony called angrily out, but Jarvis didnt detected the call. His sensors input blocked, and the data input looped.

"I am sorry mr. Stark Jarvis cannnot be interrupted now."

"Look, its not like it looks." Stark started, and Peter rolled his eyes. He moved to be directly above them and lowered himself on one web string. Head first, he had no problem with being upside down and giving a glare of his own. With out the mask his hair would be standing up the rest of the night, but he didnt care. He trusted them, they were Avengers, heroes, yet they messed up and hide instead of facing responsibility. It hurt.

"So you two arent avoiding me, making Jarvis tell me lies, pretending that you are busy or sleeping 24/7 all because you lost the yellow gemstone? Because you two went doing stuff to it with out me? The moment I went to my room? You two were at it before I even fall asleep in the bed. "

"... Okay it is how it looks. But..." Tony started, and got web over his mount, effectively stopping him from saying anything. The teen rotated on the string to look at Banner.

"..."

"..."

"... Thats one way to shut up Tony." Bruce attempted a wry smile on his lips. He was taking deep slow breaths.

"Did you plan to hide it for ever from me?" Peter asked.

"Mm mmmmmm mnm mnnmn! Mm nmnmmn mnm nnm nmnmm mm nnmm mnmn nm mnm mmm."

"... I think Tony is trying to say that we didnt want to hide anything from you." Bruce spoke, looking down at the white material his eyes analyzing it. He even looked quite impressed with it.

"But you did. "

"But we did." Bruce admitted.

"M nm mhhmm." Stark tried again, looking utterly annoyed and regretful at the same time.

"Do you realize what your probing it with out me there did?" Now both adults looked guilty, Bruce shrinking into his chair some more. Peter continued. "That was my only way home. If I was there I could hitch a ride. Wherever it took me I would either still be in the wrong place or I would be home now."

"..." Bruce didnt look up. Stark on the other hand couldnt sit still moving as much as he could with webbed hands, legs and torso, trying to speak. Peter felt some of his anger poofing off. Instead a sadness found its way in his stomach.

He looked at his watch. Three more minute before Jarvis repaired the trash in his code and stopped being blind. "Tell Jarvis I am sorry I hacked him. But I wanted to know the truth."

"Mmm mhmmmn Nmmnnm?! MMM! M... M nm mmnmnnmnm!"

Stark tried again eyes big in surprise, looking at Peter, who would say he looked impressed. But that couldnt be it.

"He will find someone to cut you both free." And he moved back up to the ceiling and crawled away, leaving the two adults stuck to the chairs.

* * *

 **AN Thanks for reading/fav/follow ^^ I have some things and will be away from my pc so next chapter will come in the first few days of August.**


	13. Agents

Last time: Webbing is so annoying to get out of furniture.

* * *

".. Well that could have gone better." Bruce commented looking to the webbed Ironman who rolled his eyes and wriggled in the white net. It didnt appear to get any loser, it was than that Jarvis voice spoke up.

 _"May I assume that you are in need of help?"_

Tony all but jumped in his seat nodding with vigor.

 _"I am truly sorry for your predicament, my sensors misbehaved."_

"Ah that was most likely Peter... He said he was sorry for doing it." Bruce responded, wondering what the teen will end up doing. He looked angry, but could one blame him? The two of them ruined his own chance of getting back to his time, they still hoped the gemstone would appear, but with each passing minute it didnt, the chances were lower. Bruce considered that they passed off lucky if all the teen will do is leave them stuck in place.

"Did Pepper left yet, Jarvis?"

 _"She is already on the airplane to Malibu, doctor Banner."_

Tony did mentioned that Pepper was going to Malibu for some more ceo duties. Leaving in the late evening, today. It was still worth a shot.

"And where is Peter?"

 _"Mr. Spiderman is climbing out the window about to leave the Tower. He muted all communication with me."_

Bruce heard Tony attempts on complaining or speaking. Peter didnt want to speak with them.  
"Could you help us somehow Jarvis?"

 _"I may be."_

There was a moment of silence and Bruce noticed Tony eyes widen at the silence and glaring at the corner of the ceiling with a 'dont you dare' face. He wasnt sure what Tony was trying to tell Jarvis not to dare. Neither was Bruce sure the message was received.

Jarvis the intelligent one he was, knew what his creator meant. So Jarvis stopped DUM-E from trying to get into the lift to perform his fire duties. Instead Jarvis worked on another option to free his creator and his friend from their chairs. On another processing thread Jarvis was looking up seat and sticky situation puns.

Bruce relaxed shifting the smallest bit inside the sticky restrains. Maybe he could get a nap in until help arrives. It wasnt like they were in any position to do anything but wait. Not even for a second closing his eyes Tony was making noise drawing his attention back up to the billionaire.

"I am not sure what you are trying to say?"

"Mmm N MM mmnmn mm"

"Your noise is itching?" Offered the scientist watching Tony shake his head frustrated. Well it was a bit funny as it developed into a game of charade. Mostly it helped them both to be distracted from what got them in this situation. As he tried to guess word by word what Tony was trying to say. Bruce never going to admit that he on purpose misinterpreted a few times just to be amused by Tony frustrated and probably cursed mumbling.

"... last word. Humming? Updating? Musi-"

 _"Help will arrive in a hour and ten minutes."_

"Huh? You managed to get help in half past one?" That was surprising, he was in all honesty surrendering to the idea to be stuck there till morning. Bruce wondered who Jarvis must have called. Who was living a hour from the Tower? He could see that Stark was just as curious.

 _"That is correct."_

Tony looked at him. And he knew the other wanted him to ask who did Jarvis call. Who did he woke up?

"That is good then. Just a bit over a hour Tony."

He opted not to ask. Jarvis didnt offer the information on his own either so Bruce assumed the AI must be recording the stir crazy avenger. Time passed and silence stretched, Bruce actually did dose off at one moment, the sound of lift opening making him tense up. Tony looked like he didnt close his eyes at all.

 _"Just down the hall to the left is the living room."_ Came Jarvis voice guiding who ever he got to help them.

"Well, well. What do we have here. If this isnt worth a photo nothing is." One could all but hear the grin in Clint voice. It was followed with a click. Bruce sighed debating if he should let that photo exist or hack into the archer phone to delete it. Natasha moved in the view of the two man and looked them up and down. Tony squirted under her gaze, muffled demands leaving him. The two agents were casually dressed, no uniform instead some light cloths, but Bruce was ready to bet that both of them were armed to the teeth.

"I dont know if I want to ask." Natasha hummed, not making any motion into actually freeing them.

"The main question here Nat. Is this a prank? Are we doing a prank war? Because I am all in for that one."

"Its not quite... Could you help us?" Bruce asked, his eyes wandering to Tony who was oddly silent for the moment. When their eyes meet, he could see Tony give him a pointed look. He understood it. Dont tell. Bruce didnt plan to anyway.

"Please?" Bruce said to the two agents, whose smiles dropped seeing the serious expressions of the scientist. They were spies for a a reason they understood something was off.

Clint took a knife from ... somewhere. Bruce honestly had no idea where the knife came from. The archer moving and starting to carefully cut the webbing. Natasha moved to Tony and started peeling the stuff off his face.

"Damn this stuff is sticky." Clint complained, once his hand was free, Bruce used it to assist in freeing his other hand of the webbing.

"Dont tell me, at least it doesnt have a taste." Tony spoke the moment Widow got it off his face.

"Tony." Natasha warned, her voice clearly stating to tell them what happened. It wasnt hard to guess that Spiderman did it, the webbing was a dead give away. Tony took a deep breath and frowned.

"Fine, short version. We pissed off a teen. Thats all folks. It just so happened that the teen in question has superpowers and is a genius. Jarv remind me to update you security as well remind me to bug the spider to tell me how he did it. Because I am dying of curiosity and am impressed." Tony spoke to distract himself from Natasha cutting the torso free. Both of the agents remained silent waiting for more information. Most like the how did you piss him off. Barton gave Banner a look, which the man avoided, instead asking jarvis if Spiderman has returned, yet.

 _"No doctor Banner."_ Came the AI answer.

"Oh no. No. No. Dont even think that big guy. The crime fighting spider tends to leave in mid night. He will return. "

Bruce could see a whole conversation going between Natasha and Clint with out a single word spoken. So he was careful whit his next word choice.

"I didnt say he did. He stayed here because of _it_ , but after _that_... Why would he...?" He didnt have to finish the question. Stark got it all. Not only why would he stay with his way home gone, but why would he trust us anymore? While the agents stopped working giving pointed looks. They didnt like the sound of it at all. Both of them wanted answers. Clint was the one who spoke.

"Uh you do realize you could just tell us, if you dont it only means we will find out on our own." Bruce questioned that highly.

"Come on relax, its not like he left carrying a duffle bag with himself." Tony waved the worry off. It didnt last for long.

 _"No sir, not with a duffle bag. Mr. Spiderman has left the tower with a full backpack."_

"Shit." Now Tony was panicking hurrying Natasha to free his legs already from the chair. Clint hurried with out being asked as well. A little part in Bruce head wondered why he wasnt tense from the two agents waving knifes so close to his body. It was pushed back as less important.

"You two spill. Because so far I get it, we have a run away teen situation here."

"We dont know if he DID or not... its just a possibility... that is understandable." Bruce attempted to explain in his ears the words the teen uttered. _Wherever it took me I would either still be in the wrong place or I would be home now._ And that was what made Bruce think that Peter wasnt planning on returning. If he lay low and simply waited for time to pass...he may come to the year week and day the stone took him from, if it wasnt too far off in the future. He could wait to be home again. If he doesnt influence things, if his action doesnt change the past any more from the one he knows... This was the wrong place and time for the young hero. Who knows what people he left behind by being here. Family, friends maybe love.

"...J what do you mean his signal must be masked? You must pick on his tech. He couldnt already be out the city, or?" Tony was ignoring the spies in the room to argue with Jarvis. Which meant their attention shifted to Bruce. Who was trying to small and invisible.

"We are waiting." Clint promoted, and Natasha tilted her head as well, her face blank.

"... I am sorry. But what do you want me to tell you? " He tried to be defensive.

"For start, what happened."

"Spiderman trusted us and we went behind his back. Then it messed up. Then we avoided him thinking how to do damage control. Then he found out on his own. And how Tony put it, got pissed off. Now he may left for good."

"You are avoiding the details doctor." Natasha pointed out the oblivious.

"I think he will return. Sounds like he just has to let some steam out." Clint spoke looking over to Natasha who shrugged and looked back at him. He nodded appearing confident. Bruce didnt try to ask how would Barton know, instead he looked at Stark who eyed Clint.

"Trust me on that. He will be coming back. Best is just to leave him alone for now." Natasha glared at Tony daring him to not listen to what Clint just said.

"... Fine Birdy. Seeing you two are already here and its late, so how about you both move in? I have for each of you a floor ready you can even easily go between the two floors. Thougth you agents would like that. Maybe hold some nail painting sleepovers. Along the way what were you doing when Jarvis called you? Have you been sleeping? Or Partying? "

"When was the last time you slept?" Natasha cut Tonys rumbling short.

* * *

 **AN And here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the follows~ And thanks for the review ^^**


	14. Fury

Last time: Help arrives. Helps moves in.

* * *

What did he think he was doing? Peter knew it was a bad idea to simple sit there. But he just couldnt make himself move.

"I wonder if this counts as stalking or not." He spoke to himself eyes never leaving a window on the building in Queens opposite the one on which roof he was sitting on. He swung mostly on auto pilot here. From this roof he could see his room as well as the living room. It was a routine to check from here if it was safe, before he moved in closer and either went in via window or door. The decision depending on where Aunt May was. Now he was sitting and watching. Everyone was asleep. His younger self as well. That was surreal, all on its own. Seeing you self regardless how much younger youself was, laying in your bed asleep... Uncle Ben would wake up first, he always did.

It hurt, he was responsible. His actions lead to it. Regardless how much he wanted to go in and sleep on the couch... his aunt would probably scream thinking him a thief, then she would take the baseball bat or a vase and hit him over the head. They had already a Peter Parker, while spiderman never was a part of their family. He is spiderman. He will leave... he will just watch them a bit longer. Just to see them have breakfast in the living room. He can wait. He had to decide where to go. Where does Spiderman belong? He could rent a room and for work... maybe Bugle would employ him? He could make photos of spiderman? John Jonah Jameson just loved to call him a menace and put smeared and blurry photos of him. Peter was sure he would buy clear photos of spiderman for his articles to call him a menace, any and likely every day of the week.

Peter mind wandered, perching on the edge of the roof and watching. He wasnt sure how much time he spent, but it wasnt sunrise yet when his sensitive ears picked up on steps. He shifted his eyes to the sky, paying careful attention to the feeling in his head. Not in danger. The steps way to light for Ironman or Tony, so he couldnt be the one who found him.

"Come here often to stargaze?" Peter asked turning his head to where the steps stopped. It was director Fury. He felt relieved that he put on his costume and mask before leaving.

"Trouble in science paradise? Didnt take long for something to blow up." Fury moved closer until he was standing beside Spiderman. Peter could all but feel that one eye on him.

"A bit trouble."

"Let see, Stark couldnt keep his fingers to himself?"

"It doesnt matter anymore. You know whats in the past stays in the past." Peter suppressed a small chuckle at his bad to pun. Note to self watch terminator.

"Is that so. So what will you do with your future? Use that fake id to get in a school finish studying, get a paying job. Live like a normal person? Quitting the hero job because it got too hard, hit a bump on the road."

That hit a nail, he wasnt normal. The normal him was sleeping in his bed dreaming about hotdogs or something. And quitting? That made him angry. Just to stand on the side lines... He couldnt even process that. He didnt want to either.

"No. I will help people. I will find a way to help them using the cards life dealt me." His voice was echoing with the one thing he was absolutely sure in this situation. Getting the point across. "I am your friendly neighbour Spiderman. And I am going to stay that."

"Oh and how do you plan to do it? You are a clueless rookie."

"Hey! I helped with a alien invasion. I did a good job there. Captain America said so."

"I didnt say you didnt. But keep in mind that everyone starts out clueless. All the avengers did, I was green behind my ears once as well. What makes the difference is experience, training. "

"Let me guesses shield could offer me that training?" Peter had to admit the man had a point. He needed experience. He needed more training, to test his limits as well. Maybe then he could help better. But there was one problem with it. He just couldnt forget who is using the shield to hide behind. "Sorry not interested in going to shield summer camp. I am not a summer camp type, I burn too easily and all the bugs bite me, the last spider bite I got was quite nasty."

"I am not joking. Or you thinking Steve Rogers the Captain America is taking shield training just for laughs? You think you can take on the world on your own. Swing here or there and catch a bank robber, a mugger or two? How long will it take until you make a bad decision? How long till you come just moments too late? How long until someone decide you are a pest and goes for the head shot."

This was hitting low. He already knew how it felt. Already knew how deep guilt could bite into one mind. That why he will never stop doing this. He remembered then the first time Stark came to his home. How he asked him why he was doing this. How Peter responded. Instead of thinking him stupid, he told him that he was part of a team. A team who tends to save all of humanity ever so often. With out any more words, giving him a place where not normal and a dose of regret is the norm.

His silence was probably taken as hesitation because Fury spoke once more.

"One man can accomplish anything, once he realizes he can be a part of something bigger. "

Peter stood up, he was already a part of something bigger. Fury watched him with analytic eyes. Judging his posture in lack of face expression probably. He probably somehow obtained DNA and fingerprints samples, being THE spy. Luckily his genes mutated and were different enough to not cause problem for his younger self as well as the tips of his fingers changed, becoming just different enough from his younger self, for finger prints not to connect them. Especially not to a kid who didnt yet enter the full length of the databases. He wouldnt forgive himself if his action got any of them in danger.

"I am not on my own."

"Oh and who the fuck do you have to watch your back, mister I dont exist in any database?" Yup he was right, spy organisation. Of course they would find a way to check.

"I am a Avenger."

The critical and suspicious eye changed. Peter could have sworn the man actually smiling for a brief moment. It must have been the play of the street lights.

"Oh, a avenger you say. A homeless avenger as I see. " The man eyeing the backpack. It wasnt really packed for leaving. Just with things he didnt want to leave.

"I am not homeless either." Fury eyed him, challenging him to say it. "Mr. Stark gave me a floor...And...dont plan to leave the Avengers tower. Its candy land. ... I know they didnt want to ruin my way home. They hide it probably in hope of it getting fixed... My guess. They wanted to protect me most likely but they didnt get it that I know when I am in danger, I have a sense for it. Part of my powers."

"Maybe you should seat the team you are a part off down and show them what you can and cannot do. " Fury was looking directly at him, but it was a warmer look. Somehow more along the lines of I approve of your decision. Mixed with a healthy dose of you better do what I just told you or else.

"I guesses I really should do that, huh... So that shield training talk. Was it just to motivate me? Push my buttons?Or is it on the table?"

"I dont know what you mean Spiderman. " He defiantly knew, if the smooth smirk was anything to go by. "But the offer for training is real. Shield can help you be a better Spiderman." Maybe taking a risk would be worth the benefits.

"I may take you up the offer but only for a few weeks." He had to be as ready as possible and back for Christmas.

"Good to hear, now I have a job to do that doesnt involve talking to teenager in middle in the night but involves yelling at morons until they need a change of pants." The director turned his back and started walking away. But there was something Peter had to know.

"One last question." Fury stopped listening without turning around. "Why are you trusting me?" Which was a valid question in the young hero eyes. He came out of nowhere. Didnt give any information about himself anything about him doesnt exist. He could just as easily be a hydra lab experiment... Well the director wouldnt think of that seeing no one knew those guys are still around. Still, he could be mind influenced by Loki. No one checked his eyes under his mask to see if they were glowing blue or not.

"You said your powers include a sense for knowing danger. Well I have a sense for knowing people. You have the heart in the right place Spiderman."

"Oh,... " He took a breath in and decided to thank the man with a warning. "Thank you and this may sound weird but... it may help. Shield apple is full of worms." That sounded so corny, he desperately had to work on that, yet Fury looked over at him, the directors face blank. He gave a simple nod and left the rooftop. Leaving Peter alone, to his own thought. He just made a flutter of butterfly wings now lets see if it will become a tornado or not. There was no going back. In all senses of that word.

Peter sat down and looked back at the window of his room... no Peter Parker's room. And once he saw them have breakfast and being a happy family he will accept his reality and go to his own home... The avenger tower. Hoping Tony and Bruce will not be too angry at him for webbing them up... Dummy had surely cut them free already... after he sprayed them with fire foam. Peter lips twitched to a smile. It did felt like home.

* * *

 **AN** This wraps up the first part. Now we will have a few transition and set things up chapters before we settle on the next arc. I am really happy writing that.

Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I do writing it. Next chapter coming out for weekend.


	15. Breakfast

Last time: Director Fury, the Avengers daddy.

* * *

"Can you believe it, this is the newest console. And that tv its like a movie screen." Clint was fascinated by the basic furnishing of their floors... Tony said they were basic... Natasha would say they were luxury all inclusive. Tony said they have free reign to add stuff they like. Natasha shock her head. It was nice, but actually moving in was not really on the table for her. She had shield. Maybe use it when they are in NY? Both of them had duties. Clint has read it in her micro expression because he sat down beside her and huffed.

"Until they kick me out. At least I got now a place to crash." Clint was aware the red head mission was to be his watch dog, until someone in shield psychiatry decide he was clear in his own head. Even then, how was he to look at anyone there? What he did so willingly for Loki, how much he wanted to do, ready to do anything for him. He wished it was just a simple brain wash...It wasnt... _You have heart._ Clint hated him for the betrayal... for putting himself in his heart to begin with. For twisting his world till he saw it in the light most benefiting the god. His stomach clenched. At least, the staff was secure and stored away. Natasha poked him, pulling him away from the spiraling thought that would all end up with watching Coulson dead face on the funeral.

"Focus." Natasha spoke and Hawkeye nodded, focusing on the present. And the present hold a spider kid, rage monster, and a cocky billionaire. That sounded like a start of a bad walk into a bar joke, Clint noted. At least they now knew why, when the call from Jarvis came, the director ordered them to go there asap. Minutes earlier the director was eyeing a message he received on his phone. Not looking pleased at it at all, it was a status update. And neither of the agents doubted that the status was connected with Jarvis call that followed it. And now they knew it had ties with the mysterious red spider. The kid will, with zero doubt, return because Fury doesnt leave assets to just wander off.

"They are hiding something." Clint stated.

"Oblivious. How do we get it out of them?" Natasha responded crossing her legs.

"We watch carefully." Clint grinned, stretching his arms. And Natasha shock her head once more, of course he would say that.

The night passed quickly, the morning came and the two agents were now exploring the common area. Nothing interesting caught their eyes as most labs were firmly locked and Jarvis was always so helpful to point out their attempts at breaching the security and gain access were poor. It was past ten when the lift opened and they awaited one of the scientist to walk in. Instead it was a 15 year old with brown hair sticking in all directions, while being in simple long sleeved clothes.

The boy stopped when he spotted the two and the agents watched the kid.

"Hi." He simply said giving a quick wave, moving towards the kitchen portion and opening the cupboards finding several snack and starting to eat them. "Want one?" He offered one chocolate bar to Natasha. "They are really good. "

That voice the way he spoke Natasha shared a look with her partner. Yup defiantly Spiderman. Unmasking the spider and get to see his face, was a silently given mission. There wasnt a need to spell it out but it was clear it was asked of them. Clint shrugged speaking what was on both of their minds.

"That was surprisingly easy."

The boy looked from one to the other still offering the bar to the redhead. "For spies you both have memory problems. I did say I will show my face to the avengers, duh. You both are avengers." The kid bite into his bar and Natasha tilted her head, admitting he had a point there. She took the offer and Clint frowned. "You arent eating that as your breakfast?"

"Mmm?" Yup deer in headlights look, he was trying to have snacks as breakfast. Unacceptable. Clint shifted into the kitchen moving the teen away and pulling eggs and bacon to make a proper late morning meal. Meanwhile Natasha was studying the youngest avenger.

"Oh! Right. " The kid stretched his hand out. "Peter Black. Call me Peter when I am without the mask."

"Nice meeting you Peter." She accepted the hand, noticing the firm but oddly careful grip and Clint grinned. "Well good to see you are back you scared the two brains around here. " Peter looked guilty avoiding his eye contact. "Were they angry at me?"

"Nope." Clint spoke putting the eggs in the frying pan.

"I will have to apologize later. Natasha, Clint are you two staying for a while here? " Changing topics, she went along for now being polite and sweet. A smile settling on her face. "We dont have any plans. Did you had anything on your mind? "

"...I am sorry whatever I did wrong please dont kill me. " Peter blurred stiffening in his chair. Black widow blinked. Clint shook his head to her silent question. She didnt get the wrong face expression, so why did Peter act like that.

"I wouldnt harm you. Why say that? " She said, allowing the sweet facade to drop and keep a more neutral one. It relaxed the teen.

"Um... you are um... how to say this, to make sense. Yeah... I know that you are a super good actor and the sweeter your smile the more dangerous you are underneath it. I mean there is nothing wrong with it. You are a great actor. And you could sweep of several Oscars if you wanted. Just I am too young to die. I didnt even kiss a girl yet. "

Natasha studied the outburst and Clint was watching, his eyes as sharp as ever. She assumed Tony must have been filling the teen head with lots of useless things. She couldnt imagine anyone else doing it. Clint took the conversation over for the moment.

"So Peter you asked about our plans?"

"Mhm, I did. I... I got a really good advice and I wanted to show what I can do and such. Maybe we could spar a bit. To get to know me. So you guys can relay at me better when we go out in the field. "

"Wow, wow. Hold right there. What do you mean out in the field." Clint protested buttering the toast and placing it down on the plate.

"How else are we to catch the bad guys. They dont deliver them self to your house door." The boy winced as if he remembered something. "Well most do not deliver them self to your house door. One shouldnt give his home address to bad guys." A unusual thing to correct. Natasha put it to memory to try and see if he had specific experience with bad guys in one house. Robbery would be most likely.

"You arent going out the field you didnt even finish school. How old are you 12 or 13?" Clint argued right back.

"Hey I am 15! There was no complains about my age when I fought aliens with you."

"Thats not the point! You dont even have a driver licences!"

"Please, when will I even use a car? In air there is no traffic jams and no red lights.I would like to learn to drive the quintet thought."

"Thats not the point here, Peter. You should go to school and not go in field missions."

"No school works during summer break that is about to start anyway." The pointed glare Clint was giving the teen was quite amusing to Natasha. As Clint hands keep on the cooking and preparing the food. The plate with breakfast was placed in front Peter, who shifted under the Hawks gaze.

"I can learn a lot more things here than in school. And as far as diploma goes... I can just take the exams. I dont need to waste time listening to underpaid teachers. Jarvis can teach me history, geography, programming and other must know things."

That was the moment Jarvis voice came from the ceiling the teen not showing the smallest reactions to it as he dug into his food.

 _"That is correct. Mr. Black already asked me to put together a study plan and tests for him. He as well asked for a list of reading materials in the domain of literature, psychology, sociology and psychotherapy."_

Clint gave the conversation lead back to Natahsa, as he tried to think why would someone willingly choose those topics as reading material. It sounded too specific for a teen. He moved to make a fresh bunch of coffee.

"I see you covered your bases well. What about math and physic?"

Peter looked her with a 'you are joking, right?' look. "Four words. Tony Stark. Bruce Banner." He rolled his eyes as if he just explained how much is two plus two. Picking a piece of bacon he looked over to her again. "That covers my biology and chemistry as well...If you want, Natasha ... could you teach me foreign languages? You know a bunch of them."

Then it was when it hit her. Peter knew things about them. He behaved familiar, not asking a single question about them. She nodded, wondering if the boy got this information from Stark or went and read their files? But that wouldnt explain his familiar behavior towards her more than Clint. Thought he called them both by their first names. Peter smiled and kept on eating his breakfast as Natasha accepted the offered cup of coffee from Clint.

"Coffee." Tony Stark voice groaned from the direction of the lift, moving for a step closer and stopping when he saw the teen sitting with the two agents. There was a look in Stark eyes. It was full of questions as it trailed between the trio. Peter stood up and pulled something from his back pocket and placing it on the table closest to Stark. Tony instantly got curios and moved towards it. Natasha noted that Peter was aware of the peeve Stark had for getting things handed to him. It looked like a small gadget of some sort. Stark picked it up and looked it over.

"I used that to gain access. You should probably patch it up so it will not work anymore."

"You came up with this?"

"... Mostly. The idea to exploit that weakness... Someone taught me who is a real expert on it."

"Friday?"

"Fridays friend."

The exchange was something Natasha recognized as people sharing a secret, knowing common people. The words meant a lot more than on the surface. She wondered who Friday was? She didnt remember anyone with that name or nickname in Starks surroundings. Then it must be in Peters social circle. A expert on gadgets? She will have to investigate. The two were trying not to say too much. Peter smiling and ruffling his own hair and Tony put the tech in his own pocket. "Jarvis, you angry for it still?"

 _"No sir. Mr. Black apologized and has fulfilled the promises he gave me. "_

"And mr. Stark. I am sorry-"

"Dont sweat it. I should be the one saying it. "

"Really you dont have to. Its fine mr. Stark. It is, how it is. The what ifs are of no use. "

"Fine, but call me Tony. The mr. Stark is getting annoying and old. It feels like you are a groupy or something." Stark responded moving to fetch a coffee cup. Natasha noted that he didnt look like he slept at all. Even if she told that she will tell him on Pepper. Yet he looked more relaxed. What ever happened between them it looked like it went to the forgiven and forgotten. Stark deflected Clint's questions about what was it all about. Instead focusing on what Peter mentioned about wanting to show off his abilities.

* * *

 **AN Thanks for reading ^^ reviewing faving and following~ Next chapter will come in a week. As I have to do some traveling.**


	16. Gym

Last time: Breakfast with spies.

* * *

The gym room was massive. Two basketball fields could fit in the room with a high ceiling and every gym machine one could imagine. Literally any he ever saw on TV. Peter wished he explored the tower more thoughtfully back in the future. He only knew the labs and upper common area. He knew there were living quarters on the lower floors but because he had a place to live he didnt want to snoop around. Maybe he should catch up on the exploring part now? Go from roof to the basement. He did get to know some of the vents...

Clint was impressed himself, commenting on the well equipped room.

"...I invited two assistants/spies and a super solider to move in, of course I will make a place to train the body. And I do like the occasional boxing. You know leave some steam off punch and smash..."

"No." Bruce cut Tony short giving the man a pointed look.

"Ah come on big guy. I am nearly done hulk proofing the basement. Why not give it a test run?"

"We had this conversation. Hulk proofing? Nothing is hulk proof. I know I said he is like a child with a bad tantrum but unlike child proofing. You. Cannot. Hulk-proof. No. I told you not to make a smash room." Tony pouted, and Peter was ready to bet that Tony did make a smash room and did made Bruce use it. It was surprising when Natasah added. "Maybe he just needs a sleeping routine? "She received a look from everyone in the room. "To make a temper throwing child go to bed you make a routine of reading bedtime stories or singing a lullaby. The habit of a routine helps them calm down easier."

"That sounds nice and all, but I dont think it would do any good. Hulk wouldnt simply sit down to listen to a bedtime story." Bruce replied shifting in place uncomfortable. He obliviously didnt want to risk injuring anyone by turning into the green big. Clint took mercy on the fidgeting scientist and reminded everyone why they came to the gym in the first place.

"Peter, you said you want to show us what you can do. " Change of subject and Peter accepted it with a nod. His apology was accepted earlier by Banner as well, who joked about furniture cleaning bill. After that Tony couldnt hold still any longer and dragged everyone here. Literally grabbing Bruce and Peter's arms and dragging them into the elevator.

"Lets start with strength. I have enchanted strength. "

"And how strong are you?" Clint asked sitting on a balance beam quite comfortable eyeing the skinny teen with a noticeable lack of muscles to tell of his strength. During the invasion everyone was more focused on Loki and aliens, the to watch him lift a car to free people. Peter could have simple told them but... Showing off a bit sounded a bit more interesting. Plus he wanted really badly to see their surprised gaping faces. Mr. Stark from the future did gave him some tips on how to impress with his abilities. He walked to the rack with weights, crouched to add in his head all the weights together. It would do, he concluded after seeing that the rack was not bolted to the floor.

"So-So...Let me show you." Peter took a breath and swiftly moved to grab on the whole rack and raised it over his head with a easy like a air filled balloon, balancing it so the weights dont fall out of it. It didnt feel heavy to him, it wasnt even a ton on it. "Holy cow!" Clint gaped, while Natasha eyes were bigger in surprise by a little bit.

"One wouldnt see the strength in you." She spoke, while Tony had a manic grin on his face. Peter wasnt sure what Ironman cooked up now so he put the rack back down like it was made out of paper. "What is the heaviest you can lift?" Bruce asked curiously.

Peter thougth for a moment, the heaviest it must have been... back on the airport when fighting Cap, and he had to hold up that boarding tunnel. "I think it would be around 12 metric tons. But at that weight its feels a bit straining. I am sure I can train to get stronger. " Natasha whistled and Peter grinned. Yeah showing off was kinda fun.

"Damn if you punched something with that power, their bones would be pulverized." Clint spoke addressing one of the fears Peter had when he got his powers. That he still had. If he dont watch his strength he could kill someone by mistake. He had to hold back and be good at gauging how much he put in his attacks.

"I found you a arm wrestling partner!" Stark hummed all too happily.

"Tony... No. Hulk will not arm wrestle Peter." Banner tiredly spoke again, his voice sounded like a tired teacher answering the same question over and over for a student that was just not understanding the basic. Yet Clint joined Tony side this time. "I so would pay to watch that. "

"On who would you bet to win?" Natasha inquired, while Bruce was making a good example of _I cant believe this, you too?_ face at Clint and Natasha. Peter raised his hand. "I am betting on Hulk. He can hold up tens of thousands tons up with no visible strain. The standing theory is that Hulk doesnt have a upper limit in his strength or just so ridiculous high that it stupid to call it limit." That caused a silence in the room. The spies attempting to imagine the raw power he stated conversationally. Bruce was staring at Tony who was smug as one could be.

"I won." He stated, and Banner sighed looking as if he surrender, the topic changed and Peter got distracted from wondering if he maybe shouldnt said that. Next he spoke about his speed and his basic senses, how they were dialed up to eleven and how he could suffer from headache if there was too much stimulation. Thats why his mask helped with it by regulating how much he could see and hear. So he could concentrate better and focus. Then he moved to show off his wall crawling launching both scientist into questioning how was he doing it in socks if his skin was altered. The socks were thin enough was his reply. Once on the ceiling he demonstrated his agility and how well he was at maneuvering mid air. That was his favorite thing, the ability he enjoyed the most. Feeling free like a bird and anything he imagined to do his limbs just did.

He jumped off the top and made a hero landing. That ended a bit awkward, so he switched topics to the last thing he wanted to showcase. "My spider sense."

"You mentioned that before. What is it?"

"It helps me with things I dont see coming. Kinda. Its a tingling in the back of my head. It can feel different depending what is happening. " As he spoke he moved to take a piece of cloth and wrap it over his eyes thigh.

"Someone be nice and throw knifes at me."

"Thats overdoing it kid." Clint voice came heavily disapproving.

"Its fine. You cant hit me." Peter said with certainty as his whole focus went to the feeling completely relying on it. Clint protested again and Bruce joined in thinking that maybe they could use some balls instead of knifes. Mid sentence his spider sense acted up and he listened to it wholeheartedly. Four knifes later, he took the blindfold off and had what to see.

"Natasha! You cannot just throw sharp objects around!"

She shrugged nonchalantly like it wasnt a big deal. "He avoided each one."

"He avoided it like in the matrix. It still made Tash look scary like fuck." Tony added his two cent.

"I said you cant hit me." Peter smiled trying to easy Hawkeyes glare. It didnt work as the eyes focused on him, the archer grabbed the tennis ball out of Banner hand and hurled it at the teen. Peter sense tingled again and he yelped jumping up to avoid the ball aimed to hit him under the waistline.

"Dude! Where did you aim-ouch." Peter rubbed the back of his head where the tennis ball had hit him after it bounced of the floor and the wall, while he didnt paid enough attention to the second tingle. Being too shocked at what Hawkeye appeared to have been aiming at... that being hawkeyes plan all along to actually hit him. He was good.

"I always hit what I aim at. Remember that."Clint responded dead serious a ton of pride in each of his words.

Peter nodded, mumbling. "I got distracted and didnt pay it enough attention."

It wasnt a 100% avoiding hits, it was only as good as he used it as a guide and listened to it. He knew he had to be careful, a mistake could get him shot. Or worse get someone else shot. Several minutes later Natasha was sparing with Peter, to see his combat abilities, she was fast and deadly. He kept on trying to get distance and acting on instincts to block or parry her punches. He still got hit quite a few times, when she forced him in situations with close combat, Peter tried hard not to jump and wall climb as it would be unfair to stick to the ceiling, but doing that made him sloppy and she got quite a few punches in. He was slightly out of breath when they stopped.

"You lack experience. Anyone who forces you out your comfort zone would have easy game with you."

"I know." It wasnt like he fought Natasha back then on the airport. He took another breath and rubbed his stomach where one kick landed a minute ago. To her questioning look he nodded. "I am fine I heal faster than normal. Oh that reminds me my blood, I shouldnt be giving blood donation. But there are no other risk. I tested i t on everything including radiation."

"Were you born with those abilities?" Bruce asked from where he was sitting with the other two avengers and watching the sparing.

"Oh, no. A spider bit me and then next morning... was a eventful one." Peter responded remembering how it was way back in his first day with powers. The headache from hearing, smelling and seeing too much, the more than strange dreams the night before. The tingling sense he had no idea what it meant. And especially the sudden agility and condition which made him feel like a stranger in his own body.

"You know I was bitten by a misquote and didnt get super bug powers. " Clint pouted.

"You are a were-spider. " Tony added and Peter sighed, he supposed were-spider was better than spiderling or spider boy as a nickname.

"Totally. On full moon I web up my victims and bite them to join the clan of the immortal spiders. Hiss hiss. We eat brain soup." Peter responded with a small grin being in the mood to be silly and joking but kinda enjoying it.

"Oh no, now I have to invite silver based bug spray. Bruce we have to do it FOR SCIENCE!" Stark added, causing Peter and Bruce to snicker. While Clint grinned, and asked.

"If it wasnt a were spider...?"

"More along the lines of radioactive spider, as far as my investigation went. It was all by chance it happened to me." That caught their attention a bit more, moving the focus away from the joking.

"You say radiation?" Banner looked like he was already running ideas on how that could happen.

"I dont know which type of radiation it was affected by."

It was Clint question of where did this happen that Peter clamp up. He could not really tell them without causing problems. He wasnt even sure whatever project made that spider, what it was may not even started yet.

"Why not tell us? Tash and me here could help you find out. You want to know dont you?" Clint offer for help sounded nice. He did want to know, to understand what mutations happened to him, but he still rejected it. Stark declared it was dinner time and they definitely should have a movie marathon to celebrate the moving in of Clint and Natasha into the tower. The pointing out that they are sleeping over and not moving in was ignored. Peter felt thankful for the topic change and went along the idea. A part of him did wonder why Stark suddenly wasnt overly curious about it, it helped Peter that he wasnt.

* * *

 **AN** And a late chapter. Things got more complicated so next chapter may be late as well but once I settle things. I should be more regular again. Thanks for having patience~


	17. Teaching

Last time: Hawkeye never misses.

* * *

Another day came and Peter found himself enjoying Clints breakfast as well as Natasha and a yawning Bruce. Somehow they agreed on that without question to have a shared meal time. The last night was a fast and furious marathon which was a lot of fun. All these cars looked impressive but the best part was listening to the various nitpicking from the adults. Tony came in last for the breakfast going first for the coffee. Peter noticed Tony wasnt functional without some coffee in his blood. What he didnt notice was Stark throwing at him a pair of keys. Peter caught them only thanks to instinct, but was confused. Until he remembered a warning Rhodes gave him.

"Um... What are this keys for?" Peter carefully asked hoping really badly it wasnt something too crazy.

"Keys to your car. You mentioned you liked the red one. So I got you one."

"Oh good. Just a car." Peter relaxed a super expensive car most likely, but a car. Car is a normal thing. Rhodes warned him that Tony could go seriously overboard into crazy expensive things he gifts. Like buying a plain or yacht and fill it with cookies because Rhodes drunkenly mentioned something.

"Just a car? Thats a new reaction to when I give away million worth cars. I like it. "

"No, No. I am really thankful. It just it good it just a car and you didnt buy me a helicopter or jet plain or something."

"You wanted a helicopter? Ok. Christmas present."

"No. No. No. No need I am super happy with this no need to add anything. Its good thank you."

"And where is my super expansive sport car?" Clint pointed an accusing finger at Tony who shrugged. "I dont like you enough yet. You are getting there." Clint mount fall open.

"How can you not like my perfectly admirable face. Look at me am I likable or not?" Clint looked at Tasha who smiled and drank her coffee. She placed her cup down and before Clint could pick his protesting up she spoke.

"Thats not the main problem here."

"She is right. She stabbed me. With a big needle. In my neck. Thats why she didnt get a car yet either." Tony spoke matter of fact and Bruce looked over to Natasha that sat to his left side. He looked like he was debating if he should move away or not.

"Peter is 15."Tasha ignored the comment." He doesnt have a driver licence or had driving lessons for the car."

"You are 15?" Tony questioned completely surprised. "Why didnt you say so, I made all you documents to be like 16. Including your driver licence. You couldnt pass as a 18 year old, thats way." Now Clint shook his head. "Stark you just admitted to forging documents."

"Director Fury knows." Peter chipped in adding how it didnt look like Nick Fury minded him having them.

"Of course the pirate knows."

It was quite a simple solution to a somewhat simple problem. Some of the avengers would give him driving lessons, using the super expensive car Tony gifted. That way he would know to drive and prove the driver licences he was owning. Bruce was the first to excuse himself, saying he and traffic are not the best of mix. While Clint vetoed Natasha and Tony to be his driver teacher. Peter did wonder why the archer veto his partner. But apparently she is not good at normal person driving in opposite escape the bad people type of driving or dont get shaken off type driving or stunt driving.

While Tony rolled his eyes and said he anyway wanted to give a test run with the new mark ten. Taking the patrol of reminding potential criminals there are superheroes living in their neighbour of Spiders hand for the night. So thats how Peter found himself in a parking lot with Clint on the sit beside the driver and Natasha relaxing in the back sit. Which still made her look like she could kill him in at least ten ways.

"Dont be nervous. Just calmly press it down. Got it."

Peter nodded, how hard could it be? Surely not harder than swinging from building to building. This involved just turning the wheel and pressing your foot down. So he did just that and yelped as the car jerked violently forward nearly crashing in the light post.

Fine its not that simple, the tingling in his head agreed. Clint was a excellent driver, sadly he wasnt the best at dealing with a teen.

"You are driving at snail tempo. Press the gas pedal already."

"Yeah sure, I am totally in mood to be a pinball ball, hunting for high score. Garbage cans are 200 points, joggers 500 points and Mothers with baby carts a whooping 2000 points."

"You not going to hit anything Peter."

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one who is for the first time behind a wheel of a super powerful sport car!"

"You have ten seconds to get more speed or I am shooting you." Clint turned around in his seat and fished out a bow and arrows. He was putting it in when Peter snapped. "Oh jolly my body will be disposed in those woods we passed on the way here." He carefully added some more gas and managed to get the speed up. The car was responsive and maneuvered so easily. The arrow surprisingly helping in getting more focus and trusting to the beast of the car, seeing he was more busy not to provoke too much the man aiming at his head. While to do that, he had to pay good attentions on the road to not hit something.

Several miles later of curvy road Peter was sitting spend beside the car on the grass. He drove. And it kinda was amazing. "... I think there is a way to make a wall driving car... but maybe with a different model?... "

"Wall driving? That just silly dude. Try with a flying car much more useful. "

"Nah I crawl up walls, Ironman flies. I have to keep up with my theme." Peter bit into his sandwich that Natasha offered him, enjoying the sky slowly getting darker. It was a good day. He got the basics down and now only need to get used to doing the driving bit. Few more times and he would be a responsible driver. That was what Clint in the end said to him.

He as well managed to get a better look at how the two interacted between each other. Natasha wasnt as talkative, but she was quite a few times looking amused by the show she was observing from the back seat. Peter thought how it came that they supported opposite sides in Leipzig when they were appearing so close. He knew Clint had a family, so it couldnt be romantic. He as wisely decide not to even mention Hawkeyes family until Clint did it. Tony did say they lived off the grid. Ergo secret. They must be hiding for a reason. A reason he had no idea about.

How could things go so ... off? How could they pick the opposite sides, why would Natasha want to sign the accords and Clint was all against it? Or was it because he supported Cap more than Tony? But why would Natasha support Tony then? He had no idea what that with the needle story even was... She didnt look like she approved 80% of things that left the engineer mount. He supposed he could as well start now. The books and information Jarvis gave him was most useful to understand how a mind works. He started to wonder if he will have to become a shrink to keep them together. Which he didnt think was wise because he saw a dozen mental illnesses and psychological problems in himself because of those books.

Even if he ignored it all and assume it was seeing things that were not there. Something DOES happen, and he wondered if it was just the accords that made the team take different parts. He didnt know... So best to start fixing the not knowing part.

"How did you two come in Shield?" Peter asked as he took last of his sandwich.

"Its Classified." Clint responded with a easy and Peter rolled his eyes. Why was he starting this with two spies, again?

"I am just curious. We are all on the same team."

"The avengers initiative is a team only intended to assemble for extraordinary threats." Natasha said in her passive voice.

"So fighting aliens didnt made us a team of superheroes? Damn I have to return my superhero free coffee starbucks card, then."

"Wait, there is a superhero free coffee starbuck card? Why did no one told me!" Clint added, but Peter continued.

"But really I am curious how the two of you got so good. " He turned towards Natasha and smiled as friendly as he could. "We spiders have to hold together, right?"

He was amusing her, and Peter was sure there was another exchange of looks happening over his head.

"You really want to know?" She asked, and now he wasnt anymore sure if she was faking the amusement or if she really mean it. He nodded, and Clint huffed. "That would be one sided dont you think? You keep your cards close to your chest. Why should we tell you anything? "

"Hey I showed you my powers."

"You did that on your own. We didnt ask you to." Clint once more countered.

"How about a question for a question than? That would be fair... and either of us could decide not to answer a question." Peter was positive he was being stupid by basically offering to play 20 question with two spies who were not only suspicious about him just appearing in the battle field but as well curiously as where he came from. He was surprised when Natasha spoke up then.

"Clint was on a mission and instead of doing his mission he gave me another chance to live. Thats why I joined Shield at his insistence."

She answered, and Peter was more than sure it was a honest answer. With a bunch of things left out. He shifted nodding. She cut the details out but it was a start. He waited for her to give him a question now. Deal is a deal and he wasnt going to break his word.

"How do you know Stark?"

He couldnt lie. It would be wrong to betray their trust and he defiantly couldnt lie good enough in their faces with his mask on and even less without it. He noted to tell Stark as well, if he was already telling them.

"One day I came home and Stark was in my living room. And I mean there was THE Tony Stark in my living room. The Iron man sitting and eating cookies. As well as flirting with my aunt and after a short talk alone with me in my room he...well sort of whispered me away. " Maybe too much information? He wasnt sure but it was a honest answer and he hoped it will not backfire at him. Natasha nodded and Clint shifted to sit down on the hood.

"How do you know Tony?" Peter questioned looking at both of them, it got somewhat dark around them but he had no trouble with that. And apparently both of the trained agents didnt show discomfort about being in the dark either.

"I didnt know him personally until the whole invasion mess, only knew him from file and what Tasha told me. She was send to profile him. Took on a false identity and slipped in as his personal assistant. Earned his trust to see what type of person he really is. It was hell to work for him. "

"It took quite a bit to assert his value, it wasnt helping that he was dying at the moment, and hiding it from everyone. " Clint started smirking at the trouble of his partner, she must have ranted to him about that mission or something. He could see how Stark could get on peoples nerves. It wasnt that bad he thought, he found the quips and teases and word battle amusing and a good sparring for his own skill. Irritating the enemy until they make a mistake was a strategy he used himself.

"What do you mean dying?" Peter asked not knowing about that at all.

"Not your turn. Why are you being spiderman?" Clint asked tilting his head towards Peter and peter sighed.

"...Should I have any other reason beside 'I can' ?"

Clint eyed him carefully asserting him. "The first arc reactor Stark had run of paladium. And..." Clint didnt manage to finish it when Peter mind caught up what it meant. "Heavy metal poisoning." Peter finished for clint. Natasha nodded to his shock, seeing how Peter wondered how Stark survived that. She asked in a calm voice. "Why did you start being spiderman?" Peter looked at them, and decide to tell.

" When I got this powers I was not a prime example of heroics. I used them for fun and made a plan to earn some cash with them. It was cheating. No one could do things I could and yet I used them to win prize money..." He knew he wanted to tell this. But instead of feeling like he was forcing himself to tell his guilt to strangers...it felt like he was telling to friends. He trusted them, even when they didnt yet fully trusted him. He belonged with them. They were one team. It hurt saying it, admitting it... but he will never stop doing what he does, and never forget that night.

"There was a mugger, he stole from a guy in front of me. The guy I hated because he tricked me out the payment I earned by winning with my powers. I didnt stop the mugger. I let him run. And... later my uncle died. He and my aunt raised me. I hunted down the killer and... it was the mugger... Having power and not using it... and bad things that happen because of it... they are then all your fault. I am going to be spiderman as long as I have powers that can make a difference for better, even if it is only a difference for one person , that is my responsibility. " He didnt notice that he hugged himself as he was telling his story, instead he whipped his eyes. They got wet. He wasnt crying because... that person never killed his uncle. Now he was alive. And hell he will make sure that stays that way. But he had time for that. He could make things better.

Clint drove them back and the question turned a lot lighter, favorite food, shows, books, silly stories from their missions. Somewhere along the way it stopped being a strict exchange of information and secrets but a conversation between friends.


	18. Sleepless

**AN: Hello, Thanks for the support with the follows and faves~ As well thanks for the community add. It brings me a smile each time I see the number grow. With my uni starting I will get more regular time table. ANd try focusing some more on writing this story.**

 **Review if you feel like it, as that helps my inspiration~**

* * *

Last time: Driving lessons.

* * *

Peter yawned, the police was involved in a hostage situation. Jarvis informed him and he tried the sneaky route. It worked no hostage got harmed and the bad guys were packed in web with a nice message left from their friendly neighbour spiderman, a gift for the police. Spiderman crawled up the glass building wondering how long his day had became. Last night he didnt sleep after patrol because he got a idea for his web shooters he wanted to put down. Early morning came too fast and time for the sparing with Natasha came, he couldnt miss that. Breakfast followed and then he was dragged into Starks lab to do science. That experiment was fun, and the three of them wondered and planned about weapons improvements for the team. Recommending materials and trying to invent new ways to make them all safer.

The time passed away so fast and he drunk way too much coffee with the adults not noticing. Dinner came in form of Clints cooking. He looked really happy, but he didnt spill what made him happy. The mandatory or was it a tradition at this point? After dinner team time came. That was forbidden to be skipped without a super good reason.

This time it was a game, twister that he voted for, was banned sadly. Apparently beside Natasha who was obliviously good at it, him who was agile as fuck in Tony words, the surprise that was Bruce thanks to his yoga practice, it left Clint and Tony on a disadvantage. He didnt mind it, they played Trivial Pursuit, pop culture edition instead. He was planning to go to bed after that 38h mark being awake, he truly did but the moment he entered his room Jarvis informed him of the situation. Of course the AI offered to inform Stark to deal with it, but he rejected. The billionaire had to catch some sleep as well.

Now it was the early hours of the morning before the sun raised. He really wanted to go sleep. He pushed and the window opened enough for him to slip into the lab. He walked and tripped over a mess on the floor. He didnt fall but a stack of metal parts fall to the floor startling a messy looking engineer.

"Uh..." What was he doing in his lab... wait... Spiderman took off his mask not paying attention to Stark rant about nearly getting a heart attack from the appearance like he was a wizard.

"Sorry, wrong floor. I thought this was my lab..." He yawned he was awake for quite a bit and wanted really badly to sleep. Yet something made him stay there having a blank stare at Tony who tilted his head at him in question. Oh it was a tingling in the back of his head. His eyes went to a alertness at the realization.

"Mr. Stark!" He called out and the man looked down at what he was working cursing instantly. The next moment Peter moved quick while Stark duck behind a steel table. Peter joined him half a second before a explosion echoed. Peter ears ringed heavily, his head pulsing from the sound. In his head he complained about sensitive hearing. Frowning he looked at the avenger beside him who blinked sheepishly at him before poking his head to look at the damage. It wasnt all that bad, mostly the table on which he worked was slightly melted from the heat, but otherwise it appeared the blast radius was small.

"Hm... that wasnt suppose to happen..." He commented idly.

"What was suppose to happen, if I dare ask?"

"Was doing improvement on my flight stabilization... obliviously, it overheated and the capacitors couldnt handle it." Tony Stark scratched his bread,smearing some oil a bit more.

"And you working on that at ... half four in the morning? I thougth it would have been a cooler idea that woke you up at this time of night."

" Morning? Wait it already that late? Huh... And shouldnt you be in bed yourself mr. Arachne?" Peter raised his hands in defense, he did pay attention to what the other man said, Peter still explained. "Dealt with a hostage situation. "

"And you didnt call me? You hero cheating on me, I can not believe it. Going in the middle of the night behind my back to be a hero, not telling anyone, coming back only to be caught by ... "

"A exploding billionaire? Literally." Peter interrupted and Stark waved his hand going for a cup of coffee. "And Jarvis knew. " Peter eyed the black brew. Taking a cup was sounding like such a good idea... but he should be sleeping except Natasha would want him to train in the early morning... And he didnt believe he could sleep now. He took a cup poured it himself it was luke warm coffee but he didnt mind. He found it fascinating how fast he was getting used to the black brew. Definitely a bad habit.

"So, what was the reason for the idiotic mistake?" Peter broke the silence when he noticed Tony just staring in front of him. He blinked and then frowned insulted. "Let me inform you that I never do stupid. Flashy or impressive mistakes, yes. Stupid never. "

" You never would overlook the overheating of a component, stupid you did." Tony hid behind another sip of coffee. And Peter noticed how tired he looked. "... Jarvis how long is Tony awake at this point?"

 _"79 hours 28 minutes and 13 seconds."_

"Traitor." Stark muttered at Jarvis and Peter felt impressed. That long without sleep it was amazing, especially because he was still working...and extremely unhealthy."And before you even start I am fine. I dont feel sleepy. So dont dare to shoot webs at me. "

"... The flight stabilizer that exploded may disagree on the fine part." Tony glared at him. Peter shifted a yawn that nearly escaped him, and Stark eyes narrowed.

"How long was it when web head slept?"

 _"43 hours 45 minutes and 40 seconds."_

"Takes one to know one. You caught me." Spiderman spoke, looking at the other avenger. He couldnt keep on working so tiredly, he may make more mistakes. And the next one may be much worse. He pointed to the door of the lab.

"Want to sit and talk? I admit its a less explosive way of staying awake but I am sure your cleaning bots would be thankful. Maybe Dummy not he probably likes to ensure you are not on fire." Peter smiled and Stark dropped his hostile glare and made his way out the lab. Peter followed not bothering to change out his costume.

Sitting in the living room on the common floor they watched out the window, Stark poured quite a bit of alcohol in his coffee and was looking towards the city, it was beautiful.

"Not shoing me to bed?" Tony asked interrupting Peter wandering mind.

"Hey I am the 15 year old and you are the adult...I am pretty sure I already got addicted to coffee."

Stark nodded, rubbing his eyes he took another big gulp of his coffee. "What did you want to talk about?"

Well he wasnt really planning anything specific. He did avoid something to tell, there were a few things he had to tell the other. He could as well tell them now. So he started with the biggest one.

"Will take the shield training over summer. Will be tagging along Natasha and Clint when they return to the HQ, this weekend. I promise I will return before end of October."

"Stop it! Stop it with giving me heart attacks!"Starks eyes grow big and he stood up, as if determine if the boy was joking or serious. Peter nodded indicating he was serious.

"Why?!"

"Well for training." Stark huffed and shook his head using the hand without a cup to rub his tired eyes, once more.

"No you are not. You know there is something bad with shield and I would know I am in their files and know everything. So dont tell me you want to just train if you need information, I can get it." Peter eyed him for a moment before drinking the rest of his own coffee.

"For someone calming to know everything sheild related you are awfully claim and not panicky at all. You are not freaking out either. I mean the world would freak out..." _Did_ freak out when they heard that Hydra was alive and kicking all the time hiding behind shield. There was no way Tony would simply sit there if he already found out.

"...That bad huh... fine... I admit I dont know everything. Its actually frustrating you know. "

"Isnt Jarvis inside their system?"

" There are things kept on isolated servers I cannot get to, and other stuff I am pretty sure they are keeping on hard copies only instead of computers... Jarvis a few times managed to get snippets of conversations. Only thanks to those I know there exist something more. " Tony started to wander ever so occasionally taking a sip of his Irish coffee.

"You eavesdropped?"

"Well not my fault they talk in the close proximity of the microphones of their computers and telephones."

"And? What have you heard?" Maybe there was something he could use, Peter hoped. In any other situation he wouldnt approve of such a eavesdropping but ...they are eavesdropping basically on hydra so that was fine. Stark took a breath and ranted away fast and irritatingly, standing up after the first few words.

"I came across few code words used, that I couldnt find the origin of...Deathlok for example. Then a search for a Clairvoyant. Fury talking to Hill about her setting the bus for some agent from Tahiti that is returning. A bus driver? Why would he order Maria Hill to set up someone as a bus driver and make it sound so important. Why would she be so willing to do it? Even saying its good to have him back? That one caught my attention a bit more, because Jarvis recorded a shipment for a Guest House at Tahitit, a day after Coulson funeral but it never left the border and the next day all records of the transport were deleted as if never happened. If I didnt watch beforehand I wouldnt have known it ever happened. There is also the index, but that I know they keep on a isolated server. I didnt even know there was a level ten. But apparently shield has ten levels of fucking secrets."

"So... if you had a man on the inside accessing the isolated servers..."

"That would be like going in a snake den. And you are not going in a snake den. Dont some snake eat spiders?" Stark walked back to where Peter was sitting trying a hard glare on the teen. But Peter ignored, snake den was such a fitting comparison even more than Stark released.

"But If I go I could come back knowing how many snakes are there? You could tell me what to look out for. "

"Its dangerous."

"I have my spider sense and I do not plan to get out my costume in the duration of the stay. Why do you think I made three back ups? I could talk with people. I know what I have to look out for you do not... "

"I could give you a list of names that got mentioned... " Peter knew he won and Stark will help him unknowingly to figure the bad parts of shield. But before that he needed to clear something up. He knew exactly what he said, how he phrased it. And now he pointed it out.

"And there it is."

"What?"

"You are not asking. I am positive both you and Bruce figured out from where I come, but instead to hole me with questions you are covering my slip ups. Why? Dont you want to know? I admit I dont know much... I wished I paid more attentions to the news when I was younger... but I didnt. But I do know the big things. And yet neither of you is asking me anything."

"... Look Peter... Yes we figured it out. But as well we figured that... knowing too much would be bad. Have you ever heard of self fulfilling prophecies? Or profiling? We as well concluded that the first time you were not here... Which means you being here and the information you do have can very well be wrong. Acting on it or relying too much on it... it would be dangerous. Could lead to making things a lot worse. Of course if you say there will be another alien attack tomorrow of course we will assemble and get ready to fight..." Peter twitched slightly. Yeah a alien attack at London not tomorrow but soon, his brain provided. Stark didnt stop in his monologue.

"...But if you point at one man and say in ten days he will blow up the world? What if that man only blow the world up because his kid died during the battle of Manhattan? But you saved a lot of people during that battle and saved his kid so in this time he never wants to blow up the world. But we wouldnt know it. You would only know the end result that reach you. What do we do? So we would arrest him wrongly just because of a possibility. He may not even taken! He didnt do any crime yet. What if our action towards the man turn him into someone who kills a whole bunch more people, to get back at us..." Tony breathed out, and Peter knew those fears. He DID think about all of that. That why he was careful with what he said and do. He needed to know. To make a educated decisions.

"The butterfly wings." Stark nodded watching the reaction carefully. Probably planning for alien attacks now.

"There is meaning to why we are named Avengers...and not preemptive strike team. Beside the catchiness."Silence settled and Tony took a deep breath. "... You are a good boy. You will not hide anything that would kill people. Bruce and I figured out that you will tell us if things are going to get that bad. That doesnt mean we will not use any slip up you give us. But it also means we going to check the hell out of things before we act. So if there is some direction I should focus my digging..."

"History."

"What? "

"History of shield. All of it. I would like to read it up. From it foundation days over every person who ever worked for shield. There is barely anything I found on my own. And I know that is important. "

"...I have some at Malibu... maybe I should look in that box again... Are you sure you want to go? I could come with you."

"No. Its fine. I promise I will stay in daily contact with you. If I miss a day then consider me kidnapped. Jarvis could track the location of my gear as well. "

"..Yeah... he could do that. You dont plan to take off your web shooters?"Peter huffed shaking his head at the stupid question. He barely took them off since the battle. Just like he noticed that Tony didnt took off the ironman bracelets off either. " Excellent give them to me, they need a little bit of a update." Extremely reluctantly Spiderman took them off and placed them on the sofa, Tony took them even before peter fully removed his hands from them. Peter could not help himself as he followed Stark in the lab and hung over his shoulder observing every motion the man did. More than once saying that they were really sensitive. A hour later when Stark noticed a lack of nagging behind his head he spotted the teen sleeping on a lab table. He yawned, and leaving the work half finished he took the boy to his bedroom and went to sleep himself. He needed a clear head to make this work.


	19. Tomorrow is the day

**AN Thanks for the reviews~They made me super happy.. When it comes to having Gwen or MJ in the story, I have not yet decided I do know it will take a while until they become relevant. I have time to plan how things go. Now the chapter~**

Last time: Planning a trip to lions den.

* * *

The following days passed quickly and the day of leave approached. Tomorrow he would be going with the spies back to HQ and join in the training. They informed the director and after a little bit of stubborn from Peter and backed up by super stubborn Tony, Fury allowed officially that he can keep his mask on at all times. He entered his own lab and stopped, he planned to pack some more of his web fluid and check on his test was playing with several variation of his webs, beside the dissolving which was the main focus, he experimented with air holding, cement replacement that will instantly dry and support things, and exploding ones. He didnt await dr. Banner to be sitting there looking at a molecular enzyme he was playing with for dissolving the web after specific amount of time passed.

"Hey."

"Dont tell him I am here." Bruce jumped slightly and looked around, telling Jarvis to close the door Peter just walked in.

"Tell who? "He walked over to his test samples and gave them a look over, that batch didnt look dissolving at all. The one from yesterday did better. He will refocus on that direction. He heard Bruce sigh.

"... Tony."

"Huh? Did you two fight over the last cup of coffee?" Bruce shook his head, a bit of smile on his face. "I have a few suggestion for the enzyme idea of yours. I typed them in your files. You can look them over. "

"... Does he wants to drag you to a party or play dress up version super expensive?" Peter smirked not accepting the subject change. He did ask a few times Banner when he got a bit stuck. Talking with him about biology and chemistry was amazing. He was sure he learned more in the few hours with him then in a whole year of chemistry at school.

"...No he wants to build us all armors. Like for everyone a ironman armor. _You get a ironman , you get a ironman everyone gets a ironman_ _armor_." He sighed before he continued. "He already has ideas for stealth for natasha and a iron spider for you. He wants to build me a gamma armor. I tried to talk him out of that idea... But the more time I spend listening to him I am starting to think its a good idea. I am starting to believe he can talk me into anything..." A wry smile appeared on his face. "I think he will not search for me here. I usually hide in my own lab...well... if you want me here. I could leave."

"Nah you can stay. I dont think a iron spider armor is a good idea. I mean how should I climb in a suit of iron."

"I think he plans for it to fly or was it to have 4 extra arms..." Bruce pointed out. Looking thankful that he could stay. Peter asked the man if he could try to stop Tony from creating those. Or at least delay until he comes back from shield training.

"I dont think he will get distracted until he gets something more interesting to play with. "

"There is something more interesting in this room, doctor."

Bruce groaned at the idea, watching Peter pack a lot of backup gadgets. He was informed about the plan, tentatively calling it a plan, for Spiderman to try to gain the more secret secretes from the secret spy organisation. He was against it. He was over voted even when Peter included Jarvis in the vote. He didnt believe that Jarvis would vote for the plan, but the AI did. Juarvis must be more like his crazy inventor that he showcased around people.

"I am not distracting him with Hulk testing. I am having such a good strike going on."

"Then I suppose you are getting a gamma armor."

"You are a horrible spider, spiderman." Peter grinned at Bruce and zipped his bag up.

"Come on you must be curious about it as well. Clint votes that Hulks favorite fast food will be pizza, I placed money on chilly hot dogs, Natasha think the big green likes Chinese. And Tony is betting on burgers."

"You have a betting pool on that? Children. All of the people in this building are children."

"Hey I am a teen. I am allowed to be childish."

Then a bit of silence settled, Peter didnt need any enchanted sense to see that the other scientist had something on his lips. So he waited for what ever else bothered him to say, if he wanted that was.

"... Can you tell me something." And Bruce did want, Peter concluded.

"...Sure." Peter noticed the grave tone Bruce had used and how he shifted. He gave him a long look as the doctor took his glasses off and busied his fingers with them.

"...Will... will he be needed again?"

"Yes." It was oblivious what Bruce was asking, it was about the future and he could see the man needing to know if Hulk will be needed in the future he knew. "It may change... But... I may fail as well... and I dont manage to change events..." Bruce sighed tiredly, listening to Peter response.

"... I know I shouldnt ask...but... do I manage to control him? Was that the reason you didnt fear me when we meet during the invasion?"

And Spiderman remembered that Bruce left, even managed to go completely off the grid. Hiding from Stark completely, as if he wasnt even on earth. He was never told why. But he did remember that the Hulk was in Sokolovia and fought the robots. People saw him rip them apart. And he did remember the news about the rampaging hulk in a city before the Sokolovia. He saw in mr. Stark the logging for a friend each time he would talk about something related to Banner or things relating to fields close to Banner specialty. If he tell the man now that he left... wouldnt that only confirm him in his believe that he was dangerous and uncontrollable? Could he lie to his face?

The silence was putting the physicist on edge and he shifted some more. "Peter?" he questioned carefully and his hearing picked the barely audible shaking in the voice.

"I didnt get to meet you. "

"Knew it... not even here I can stay."

"It isnt like that. You were doing something really important. A solo mission. But I couldnt be told what it was..."

"Its fine, Peter. I understand, no need to lie. I left. " The voice was full of sadness and grim acceptance. It felt horrible. LIke he stepped on a kitten's was the opposite of what he wanted.

"No you dont understand." Peter pulled himself together he had to do something about this. "... Jarvis please dont listen to us for the next ten minutes." That made Bruce narrow his eyes. He was careful and mistrusting. A countdown appeared on one screen. The light changed barely in intensity.

"Okay. You not going to leave and you going to do the tests. I looked at results of those test, using them as reference points to get idea about my own mutations. They were done and nothing bad happened. And you cannot leave just after they are done them either."

"Why not? It would be safer for everyone."

"You leaving may kill Tony and Vision for good. Tony gets in danger and because you are there he lives... "He had zero idea if that was true but Hulk did caught Ironman, it wouldnt be far fetched that he or Bruce helped save tony at another time as well. "And I dont want to ever see on his face the sadness of being abandoned, because everything falls apart. Its worse than what you looked now. So learn to work with Hulk. Or find some ways to stop him if you lose control. I think there were several in place... You two can figure it out. And I am positive your inventions you make during your stay save a few more lives."

"Vision?"

"He is a avenger as well. He wouldnt be alive without you and stark. And that is something I do know. So please dont try to run away. Stay even if you think its unsafe. You are a part of the team... " Which was true, spending and relaying a lot at Jarvis made him understand how similar and how different the two were. Vision was more awkward not sure if he should or should not enter thought a wall. Or how he liked to cook yet not having a idea if it was of any taste. Jarvis was sure of himself smug to the last chip, mother bear them all at times.

"You want me to stay even when I am supposed to leave?"

"... Yes. With you there maybe things will not break as bad." Bruce nodded, there was something that clicked in the man eyes. Maybe he said way too much... A resolve taking over the brief fear that was in Bruce eyes when Peter mentioned that Stark will die. It wasnt a lie strictly speaking. Tony was only believed dead.

"I am sorry I asked. "

"Its fine dr. Banner. I.. I get the wish to not do anything bad. I hope I didnt tell you too much."

Bruce wanted to say something. The time didnt yet run out but the lab door opened and Stark was standing there. "Peter! ...Oh " His eyes settled on his lab partner. "There you are Brucie, found you. I wanted to ask you if you lean more on the bulkier side or a sleeker model?"

"Tony... the green room is done isnt it?" Bruce said, visibly gulping and Stark nodded coming closer. Surprisingly not saying anything but silently asking why with his eyes.

"... Let me see those tests maybe some of them... would be good to do. There are limits to what test I could do being the lab rat and observer at the same time." Bruce spoke, and Tony turned towards Peter.

"Yours doing? How? What did you use to bribe him with? I tried everything." Spiderman shrugged. "Trade secret. " Pulling his mask over his face. "I should sleep out to be ready for leaving tomorrow."

"Oh. Here. You cannot leave without this." Stark offered a pair of web shooters. The same pair he hogged for several days. Spiderman took them and give a few test shots at the wall that was full with web to begin with. They didnt look any different either. "You took, too long to put just a trucker in it. It doesnt feel any heavier either."

"Because it isnt any heavier and well I added a few new functions. If you press it here you activate the first one that is emitting you position and calling everyone from the avengers with a sos signal. It will carry you state of gear as well as your health status so we know how bad the situation is."

"A panic button? You made me a panic button? What if I am somewhere with jamming signal."

"It is a adaptable it will find a way to send the signal over several short range or long range. The signal will reach us. "

"So I have a knight in shining red-gold armor to save me at a button press... Cool."

"There is another thing. The record function. It will record any conversation and a second press will send it. If you want us to have a live listen in, you press three times fast. But you will need to be careful you need to have a signal for sending, the frequency is secure but... it can be detected and traced. You can record stuff in a no signal area and send it to us later. " Peter thanked him, giving a short tests to the buttons. He could reach them by simply fist clenching or adjusting his shooting position. It did made him feel safer, knowing a hand gesture away was help. Bruce sat all the time silently watching them, reminding them only once for mealtime when the time rolled in for it.


	20. Debrief

**This is the first chapter of the second arc so to say. The Spider at Shield. Lot is planned for this bit. So I hope you all will enjoy it~ Comments reviews suggestion are dearly valued.**

Last time: Panic buttons to call knights in shining armor.

* * *

Maria Hill and Director Fury greeted the two agents and their spider guest when they arrived at shield. That alone had sent warning bells ring in the two trained agents. Pleasantness were exchanged and the Director lead his two agents off to debrief leaving the red clad hero back with Maria Hill as a tour guide, but the agents had more the feeling it was a tour guard role she had. Neither Clint or Natasha showed that anything was wrong. They simply behaved like they would always following Fury on a path they knew where it lead. They arrived to the door they all knew so well and entered in the room behind it. The office door closing once all were in.

Clint looked around the office. The office that he knew well and yet it appeared so alien whistle being empty. Coulson office. Fury lead them to debrief in Coulsons office. It felt like a bad mind fuck. Clint took a small breath, controlling his emotions. He could see Natasha silently disliking being here as well. She soldered it up, he was sure if it wasnt Nick who brought them here she wouldnt come anywhere near it... just like him.

"Where is his stuff?" Nick Fury who sat on the table that once belonging to their handler in the chair that once Phil sat in, looked up at Clints question. It surprised them both when Natasha added.

"He was proud of his collection." She looked directly at the director and Clint nodded neither of them would back up, or stand if someone decide to put their smeary fingers over even one item Phil treasured.

"Its where he would have wished it to be the most." The director responded looking first at Natasha before looking at Clint and there was a brief moment of something on mans face. Yet it was gone so fast that the archer wondered if he saw it at all. Something not said, yet still upholding what the agent would want with his things.

Nick Fury look at both agents in front of him. He didnt lie to them, in opposite he told them as close to the truth as he could. The things are where Phil would wanted them. With him on the bus, and soon he will be on the bus as well. His office one of the places that got completed scrambled. Interesting how cleaning everything level 10 Coulson related lead unintentionally to creating his ex office into the safest place on the base. A black hole for any information curious. He was aware it was somewhat cruel to drag the two agents here to give him the report. It had to be here. He indicated for them both to sit down. Reluctantly they did. Oh they suppressed it well, protecting a picture of seriousness and aloof. It didnt mean his one eye couldnt catch it. Then he spoke, seeing them listen carefully.

"Now give me the status report."

They did. In great detail with lot of things they asserted from their time in the Avengers tower about the personality not only of their target Spider-man but as well about Bruce and Tony. The interactions between the three and the failure to secure any indication about the secret that connects the scientist with the genius boy. They both claimed the boy was keeping up to the two geniuses in the lab. There was something Fury noted. At moments even Natasha refereed to them by their first names. She wanted to bring over a specific point or other, Fury as well as Clint knew Natasha choice of words always mattered. The director nodded. He opened a drawer of the table with a thumb print and pulled two files out. He placed them in front of each of them.

"This is the reports you have written. They are done well I am pleased with them, you can take it into the administrations to be inserted into the system, as your final mission reports and results of intelligence gathering."

They were not stupid. Both instantly understood what it meant, combined with the director's order to not give any status report during their away time. The silly excuse being because Stark may intercept them. It was clear that reason was nothing but bullshit. Natasha carefully took the report in her hands and opened it, reading it. The earth was being pulled from under her feet. Her face a perfect blank expression.

Clint took the file as well, he read it seeing it was full of false information, with less important information left untouch. He shook his head jumping on his feet. This couldnt be. "I swear I told you all the names of people that damn Loki touched with the fucking scepter. I swear I didnt hide a single name. Shield isnt compromise-"

"This isnt about Loki." Fury cut Clint short.

"Its not? But... why then this? " Clint waved the file, Natasha had stopped reading and was not moving an inch being all ears.

" Sit down Clint."

" But I dont get it? If it isnt that damn Norse brainwashing god alien then why?" Hawkeye sat down, his eyes sharp and focusing fully on Nick Fury.

"I wish it was as easy as Loki. If you have glowing blue eyes you are brainwashed. Ergo a enemy. Really practical for uncovering..." The director sighed. "There is no proof and I only can offer a hunch. But I am not going to be unprepared. Thats why you both will get a mission of your own."

"Infiltrating shield should be easy, seeing as I am already part of it." Natasha spoke levelly and Clint smirked he knew what his mission was and it would be really easy to explain his absence as well.

"Thats why you will from this moment only listen to my orders and my orders only. If anyone else gives you any order you will first run it by me before doing as much as move your little finger. Both of you. Romanoff, I need your to keep the good trusting Captain and Spider-man safe. If you notice anyone trying to cause harm or influence their opinion of anyone or anything inform me instantly...and if the boy reacts badly towards any person... You know what to do."

"Would anyone believe that all of his abilities are simply tech based enchantments like Starks suit?" Clint questioned looking into the file again, rereading the biggest lies in it, studying it. It really felt like he was the one who wrote it.

"Why shouldnt they? He doesnt plan to take it off, and he will remove any bug in his room the moment he settles in it. If someone steals the suit they will be surprised when they heavily underestimate him. Strength, speed, intuition and intelligence vise. The wall crawling trick will be useful as well." Nick looked at his agent meaningfully, and Clint nodded, he knew.

"Gotcha, I am officially on a forced leave, suspended because of the Loki thing. Had hit me harder than I wanted to admit. Poor me boo-hoo. I need a holiday."

"Correct I need you eyes on the outside and to watch us carefully. See the connections that only make sense from afar with the bigger picture in view. You are to be on a stand by."

The meeting ended soon after and Natasha and Clint were sharing a beer on the rooftop of one of the many buildings in the shield headquarters complex. Clint would make his way during the night in a few hours and Natasha would greet the captain in the morning and start her own mission. It was scary for both... For Natasha some more even if she didnt show it. First she nearly lost Clint, then she did lost Phil and now she may loss her home? She was not a person to hope for the best but somehow she caught herself thinking... hoping they were just overly paranoid. Clint placed a hand on her shoulder grounding her and silently assisting her to find her balance again. Her footing.

"Well, at least we have a luxury backup place to go. I so want to start a prank war with Stark. You see I wonder if I can make a prank where he thinks he is being haunted by ghost. That would be so cool."

Natasha softly smiled. "To do that you will have to first get Jarvis on your side..."She allowed a genuine smile to flatter over her face as she spoke her thoughts aloud. "As our life started to be, we may end up fighting real ghost at some point." Somewhere in the back of their minds, they heard Peter tell them they were avengers. Not agents of shield but avengers. Hearing Stark correct them that the tower isnt the Stark tower but the Avenger tower, when they were ordering the food that first night... Maybe... Just maybe there was a safe place for both of them, even if things go south.


	21. Out of house

Last time: Getting prepared for everything.

* * *

Shield looked impressive, Peter didnt imagine a spy organisation to be quite like that. He imagined a secret passageway thought a sewing or briber shop into a underground facility. Not quite so skyscraper-ish... And a lot of those people wore suits or some kind of uniforms. He look around, careful to listen to that feeling in his head. Not sensing danger, as he awaited the moment he stepped inside, still his fingers curled, gently touching the slightly changed web shooter. Peter guesses its a good thing to let the organisation with all the spying eyes observe that movement and assume its a habit, they wouldnt see it as a weird gesture in a bad situation then. Or when he goes to spy around the spies.

What he didnt await was to be greeted by the Director and by Maria Hill, his second in command, how she introduced herself. Even less had he awaited to have both Natasha and Clint lead away by Fury and being left with Hill. Apparently he wanted to have a debrief with his agents. Both of them followed the eye patch without a second's hesitation.

"... Is he going to throw them over the plank?" The second in command of shield ignored the comment. Instead starting to show the spider-man around and politely telling him some of the history of shield. He let her guide him around showing him where everything was. Or where everything wasnt, nothing that she showcased spoke about hidden servers or storage for hard copy files. It was the tour of harmless stuff. Where the training is done, the shooting range, where he should go if he has any question, where the mess hall was, etc...

"... Tomorrow you will be awaited in the gym for training. I heard you have spared with Romanoff? "

"Yes, I did mam." Spider-man nodded, remembering if he let the spy get him in close quarters, he would receive a beating. He shivered, the redhead could be outright scary when she wanted. They walked by some of the laboratories, those attracted his attention some more. Hill mentioned a bit earlier that he could go here to fix his gear if he wanted. Stark told him not to use their labs as they surely were bugged and all but waiting to try to get specs on his suit, web fluid or him. He had a point.

"Was it challenging for you?" They kept on walking and Peter pried his eyes away from the interesting machines. Sadly admitting to himself he shouldnt dare to use them.

"It was, I had to pull my punches just the right amount to match her in the sparring session. Or she would turn me into a petzel." Which was a good training if he has to knock a normal human out. Too much strength and he may punch a hole in someone's skull. Or someones head of their shoulders. That idea made him shiver. He remembered the shock when he for the first time punched through a wall like it was made out of paper. He wanted to scare the pocket thief off by intimidating him... Oh he did scare the man into wetting his pants before running for dear life, leaving a shocked masked Peter behind. If he had punched the man with that punch the human would have been dead. Ah, the first days of being spiderman. The times when the most high tech thing on him were sneakers and a ski mask. It was always better throwing too weak of a punch and try again then killing by mistake.

"You will be happy to hear that your sparring partner will therefor be someone who has to usually pull his punches as well. Captain America will await you at six oclock. Be punctual." That took him out of memory lane. Making Peter gasp because of three things. First how cool it is to be sparing with the Captain America. Second it was exactly what he hoped for when coming here, to get to know Steve. Third, how old is he to be already feeling nostalgic about his first superhero days is he 90 years?! He wasnt even having spider powers for a whole year... true he was getting close... from his perspective, obviously.

"That would be great!" He still managed to respond. After the tourist rounds Hill showed him where he would be staying. Across the garden and field truck was the quarters for agents. Some were temporal like his would be, but some had permanent ones. She left him informing him about a agent who he could call for any questions he may have.

So he entered the little place it had a living/work room a bedroom and a bathroom. Nothing too special yet it looked comfortable. Peter put his bag down and set out to make this place secure. He didnt feel as safe, and he was right after scanning the room he found several bugs and other spying eyes. He removed them, setting up his self build jamming machine for any communication but his own. Once he took care of his exit routs, which included the window he relaxed enough to set up his laptop. He made a quick video call.

Not even five seconds later. "Tell him spideling that he is a idiot!" Tony insisted staring from spidermans laptop screen like a angry child with hands crossed and lips pouted at Bruce. The other scientist had his glasses off and was rubbing his eyes most likely in frustration.

"Not even six hours out of the house and the children are fighting. What happened?" Spider-man asked amused switching position from normal sitting to hanging from the ceiling. It felt more comfortable that way and it felt more at home as well.

"He mentally abused me!" Tony declared with a pointed finger at Bruce who put on his glasses back on taking a big deep breath.

"I did no such thing, in all honesty I am truly believing that you did know before hand what..." He never finished his claim as Tony once more dramatically flailed turning fully towards the camera and dropping on a chair. "He made me look up what rent money is! Can you believe it! Rent money! Am I lying Jarvis? Did I or did I not asked to search that horrendous therm? And the graphic imagery it follows! I claim abyss."

Jarvis voice came smoothly affirming that Tony did demanded the AI to explain what is rent money. And Peter couldnt help the oversize grin on his face, even if the mask was hiding it.

"Wait... so Bruce wanted to give you rent money. Why?" This time Bruce did march up beside Tony and didnt let himself be interrupted.

"Five days ago, my consultant payment from shield lay down. You know for the NY mess. It was only acceptable I pay for the housing. I couldnt just freeload around because Tony is a billionaire. Its not right to just give me a lab and a whole floor with highest security, not to mention the basement, and all the other day to day things for free. Not to even start on the fact he set up a bank account without telling me and dropped a ton of money on it. Money doesnt grow on trees. There are better ways to spend it then on me, like helping with rebuilding of NY or to give it third world countries... The least I could do is to pay rent for the longings. And I am positive you knew before what rent money means, Tony."

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Tony frowned. "Its a conspiracy, he waited for you to leave before he all sneakily tried to leave me money! Me! Tony Stark! Can you believe it!"

"You shouldnt have done it Bruce." Peter nodded knowingly.

"Why are you taking his side? "Bruce in disbelief stated. "I just didnt want to be in debt to Tony for his hospitality. To leech on his money, that not the reason I came here. He let me stay at his home and all the other things without a question and I dont have anything to offer in return..."

"But you dont have to do anything..."

"I was told." Peter jumped in seeing the storm of words about to slip from Iron man lips, cutting them in the root. "That Tony shows his affection by throwing money at someone and trying to get them whatever they need and wish. So its better just to accept it, because if you dont he may buy you a llama just because. Its one of rules in ''Being around Stark handbook'' by Rhodes."

Bruce visible surrender and smiled while as he shook his head. "I thought you would be on my side Spider-man. Did you ever brought a llama Tony?"

"Most likely. This means I won. You arent freeloading we work together. Jarvis call Rhody and demand a copy of that handbook for Bruce. Anyway enough about us. How are you doing web head?" Tony waved the question off easily.

"Well, when I arrived at shield Clint and Natasha got agent-napped by the resident head Pirate. While My guide was the first mate showing me where to eat, sleep and swing. "

Tony nodded. "Did you get to hear what that debrief was about?" Bruce asked, while spider shook his head. Tony asked him if he made a plank joke and Peter affirmed.

"...Ah you are a good student in snarky."

"Pfft. Dont relax I plan to surpass you snarkiness, mr Stark."

"Challenge accepted, Spider-man. I am the master."

"... God help me." Bruce stage whispered, barely suppressing the grin from the two silly heads. It was Tony poking the resident hulk. "Shh there. We know you are hiding the snarky living in you. "

"Anyway got to train with the captain in the morning. I am so hype for that. I mean I am gonna train with Captain America! Thats so cool!" Peter swung in circle on his web thread he hung head over from.

"Hey, I thought you were my fanboy?" Stark pouted. "You going to swoon over someone else? I feel cheated. You will be super distracted being a fan instead to fight him? "

"Oh I plan to plant him on the floor. " That surprised the two faces on the screen.

"Didnt peg you to be competitive type. You know you should-" Tony started but Peter knew what the other was about to say.

"I know, I know. Aim for his legs, his shield has multiple personality disorder. Switching between boomerang, spear and shield all the while breaking the basic laws of physic. " Peter spoke remembering the hours on the plan to Leipzig. Stark told him to remember everything and then throw a word tsunami of information at him. "How did I do?"

"Not bad for the start. You want to do it on your own?" Peter nodded, and Ironman went on. "... but you missed the part where I say I so want to have a video of that fight. "

"... Isnt that a bit mean? " Bruce protested to the idea softly, but seeing Stark face of him really wanting to see how Steve gets his ass handed to him Bruce amended his statement into a compromise. "At least ask him if he is fine to have it shown before you start broadcasting it to us, okay Spiderman?"

"Will do. See you both tomorrow."

"Wait, Ask him why he didnt answer to any of my text as well. Good? Good. Now Bruce its time for our date. You can still change you mind, I will not force you. The Tower is empty minus the two of us. We waited to make sure web head is fine, so..."

The feed cut just when Bruce said he didnt change his mind. Peter left to hope the Hulk will be behaving. The three of them planned for as much as possible, as many situations. Increasing safety and structural integrity of the smash room some more. Clearing the tower empty was one of the most basic and simplest request Bruce had for even considering testing Hulk anything. Reason they waited the two agents and he left the avengers tower as well before doing it. They did equiped his strongest web fluid to guns in the walls so Jarvis can shot at the hulk and fix him in place. Or at least slow him down if not hold him down. Peter wouldnt admit aloud but he was curious if his new webs he made for the sole purpose to be insanely strong could hold down the Hulk.

He shook his head. It wouldnt do to think about that. Tony knew what was he doing. Bruce will be super careful. Jarvis will keep a eye. Everything will be fine, it should be fine. He didnt remember any Hulk incidents until much later and on a different continent.


	22. Lets train

**AN Wow this story just got over 10k views. Thanks for reading it. Speciall thanks to my friend who proof read this chapter. Now here we have the next chapter. And Steve is hard to write.**

Last time: Did you try paying rent?

* * *

Steve woke up just before the sun rose, it was starting to be a routine to him. Wake up early do a round of running, go for training and then breakfast. The first days after the invasion were quite interesting to him. He was only several days, a week basically, out of the ice when it happened. So much from the world changed, though not a single flying car. He will never admit he was looking out to see them.

Instead he drove around America, rediscovering it. Finding that people didnt change all that much. Things were different, mainly bigger and faster but in core he found little did change. Maybe he should have expected it... But after flying airplane carrier and aliens he kinda awaited a lot more things from scifi stories of his time to be around. More _strange_ and _couldnt even imagine them_ sort of things to be in the world... He didnt spot them. He found instead nice diner, people drinking beer with their friends after a long day. Woman giggling and gossiping. The dancing changed, thought... Either way it did him good to get out on the road.

He understood that people today really loved their entertainment, shows and movies and their references ruled the way people held conversation between themselves. The list of things he should watch was already getting long enough that he brought a notepad to keep up with it. He had to admit he didnt even noticed how much time passed by. His vacation went long enough, he wanted to get back to what he was supposed to do. He ended his road trip across america and called Shield to pick him up.

They did, and dropped him off. He wanted to learn, and so they gave him a history, law and a rule book to read. That was a few days ago. When he asked Fury why not start his training from something more practical, the director smiled explained that he wanted to get another student in class first. It was thanks to the rumors he heard that Spiderman was arriving for shield training, that it clicked and it was easy to guess. Fury wanted to train them both to not have to repeat the lessons. It made sense.

So when he entered the gym and saw the red clad man crouching on the bench he wasnt surprised at all. "Morning." He greeted, maybe he was a tiny bit surprised that he wore the costume. Apparently he did surprised the guy as he jumped and fall over his words before he pulled himself enough together to make sentences that were using actual words, instead of broken syllables and squeaks.

"Sorry. I -"

"Its fine. I am getting used to the fan reaction. You good now? " Actually he will never get used to it. He simply found out that saying that helped the other side be less awkward. He smiled and offered his hand for a shake. "I dont think we ever got to properly introduce our self. Steve Rogers, feel free to call me Steve, it will be nice training with you."

He could see Spidermans lungs fill with air and him stell up as he took the hand and shook it with a firm grip. "Spider-man, there is a hyphen in there somewhere. But I will forgive it if you forget it. You can call me Spidey or some other nickname while I am in costume. And I do plan to show you how I look without mask, just not yet. "

Secret identity, Steve nodded. Feeling happy Spidey trusted him enough to promise to show him who is behind the mask.

"Shall we start? " He was itching himself to work out, it felt good to move, to push himself to the limits. He will never forget how hard even running up the stairs was pre serum. Pushing it to the edge gave him a good feel for when he was in battle what he could or couldnt do.

"Sure, just... would you mind If I record it? For friends?" Steve didnt mind and Spiderman jumped placing a phone to have a good angle, going on to tell the captain what he did when he spared in the morning with Widow.

"...You want me to spar with you with my shield?"

"Well yeah. If you are fine with me crawling the walls and shooting webs, then you should use the shield as well. It wouldnt be fair." So Steve found himself on the mats and holding his shield ready to spar with the hyper spider man. He gave him the first attack and was surprised when he felt the impact on his shield. It was strong,stronger than the lean body should be. The man didnt hold back.

He retailed, Spidey was agile just like he saw him in the field during the invasion. Yet having to deal and figure it out how to deal with him was kinda challenging, in a enjoyable way. He could notice that the young man only started proper combat training. Best way was to get him close so he couldnt avoid the attack even if he saw it coming. Steve forgot himself as he managed to force a fast tempo onto the boy only to be caught off guard when Spidey made a flip back and shot his web. He awaited a shield steal once more, just like Spiderman did earlier in the sparring match with him. Instead the webs hit his legs. A tug, Steve lost the footing as his legs were pulled from underneath him, landing heavily on his back. A umf leaving him. He throw his shield to gain time to recover.

Spider man jumped out the way nearly as if he had a build in radar. Or something else to warn him ahead of time for a brief moment. "Going to say it again. Did you know your shield doesnt obey the law of physic?"

Cap didnt answer him as the shield bounced off the wall forcing Spidey to avoid it again and giving enough time for Steve to get back on his feet and catch his shield. But Spidey was far from being done talking. "Tell me why do people shot on your shield, its a fun target, you know, hit the star. Like you shot the ducks on a fair. But your legs are so much more vulnerable. "

"You know, Spidey. I never asked. People who usually shot at me were not chatty. " Steve responded trying to hit the spider but he avoided each attempt with a split hair of air. He was learning fast. But Spidey wasnt really hitting back. As the captain of the team he wanted to know how strong his teammates were. What he can count them in.

"Ask them to make good body armor for your legs then. Better safe than sorry." Spidey spoke on and Steve left on propose an opening to lure the spider into attacking. And he did, Steve saw the punch coming and caught it with his shield. It made him slide just the tiniest bit. It was stronger than before. "Better idea ask Tony to make you one. He will probably jump in joy at that, well once he was sure no one but Jarvis is around to witness him."

Steve went for a swipe kick next awaiting Spidey to jump so he throw his shield in the right direction. The shield got stuck in the wall instead of hitting Spiderman. He blinked and followed the sound of Spidey talking about all the ways one could make good leg body armor and how it maybe should be more flexible like what they planned for Hawkeye. Spidey was sticking to the ceiling.

"You're chatty fellow." Steve stated more than asked stretching before going to pull the shield out the wall.

"Keeps things interesting you know. Or they would be so boring. "

"How about coming down here and fight me like a man?" Steve smiled looking up. Giving a open challenge to the other.

"Do you think I could change your mind into coming up here and fighting me like a spider? No? I guessed as much." And Spidey dropped himself down. Steve noticed the other was not out of breath. They spared for good hour and half. Steve wasnt even holding back all that much, finding that the other could take and keep it up. It was refreshing. Seeing he himself wasnt out of breath either. Silently deciding it was enough as a introduction session.

"You are listening a lot on your instincts when you fight." The sparing was over for now.

"Yeah Natasha said the same thing. And to actually learn to fight as that part I lack. Good at avoid and acrobatics but fails to contra punch someone. Told me to learn more fighting styles so I could develop my own. "

"True. That is a good advise." Spidey picked his phone, he was touching it for a few moments before his shoulders relaxed. That picked Steves attention. He attached it to his belt and Steve moved to the punching bag. Maybe a few more hits to round it up for now.

"Did something happen Spidey?"

The spider shifted to watch the way cap punched the bag. He looked as if he debated if he should say it. Staying silent for a few moments longer than Steve had awaited.

"Well Tony and Bruce had a little experiment. And the experiment had a hiccup, results, two walls are having a big hole but everything went a lot better then awaited. Miles away from the worst case scenario we planned for. Tony texted me his frustration when he saw the results of post experiment."

"Wait. Hole in walls? There was a explosion? Is anyone hurt?"

"Something like that. And surprisingly only Tony`s pride got hurt. " Spiderman chuckled and Steve wondered how one could laugh at a explosion... Even if no one got hurt. "If it was dangerous he shouldnt have done it. The experiment, he could blow himself up." The seam of the punching bag started to give in.

"He wouldnt get hurt, Bruce was there with him." Spiderman commented like that solved everything and the punching bag poured his insides all over the floor. Steve took a deep breath. "Isnt that even more dangerous..."

"Why? "

Was he joking? Steve turned his face towards the red clad man. "Because its irresponsible to put dr. Banner into dangerous situation and risk him lose control especially while they are in heart of New York. What if Hulk went rampage, because of a hiccup in a experiment. I know he has good control but its not a perfect control over the Hulk."

"Wait, wait. You are misunderstanding things. The experiment was kinda the Hulk and when I said there was a hiccup I literally meant big green had a hiccup. How about a breakfast? I totally want to eat some honey on bread." There was a pleading tone to accept the change of subject. And Steve was wondering what was his fellow Avenger doing on their own. He felt a little bit like running there and watch them like a baby sitter... His worry must have showed because Spidey patted his arm snapping him to attention.

"You will be surprised if you actually knew how much Stark plans and secures things, how much effort he puts into safety. He is a lot more careful then he let anyone who doesnt work with him notice. You can trust his judgment in subject he knows lots about." It sounded completely honest. So Steve relaxed somewhat. Allowing to try and trust the man. It wasnt like he could do anything from here... Maybe call Stark? ... He wasnt sure what he could say... He nodded to the repeat offer of breakfast and cleaned first the broken punching bag. Shield already got used to that result with punching bags he used. The back up was in the room on the side.


	23. Burger, tost, pie

Last time: Punching bags and hiccups.

* * *

He was still a bit over the moon, Peter knew he was. That was the reason he got suprised at a gun fire in a shooting range. Or why he got quite a few times hit or kicked by Captain America during their training match. Hits that were completely avoidable in his opinion, still Peter believed he did a good enough job to not lose the flow in the fight. It was late afternoon and he spend the day mostly with Captain America, Steve, how the captain corrected Peter to call him. It was so hard to do it in his face, he felt like jumping over the moon, he grew up idolizing the Captain. Who didnt? Hearing him retell some of the war stories which he previously only read as comic's was surreal all in its own right. Completely amazing. It was a moment like this he so wished he was going to high school or having normal teenage friends to tell them all about this.

He will probably end up talking his hype out to Jarvis. It helped with _I am rooming and sharing lab space with Ironman and Hulk_ hype he got hit after the first night in the tower. That with some time and he actually relaxed and looked at them as normal people. What counts around the avengers as normal. Cap on other hand he didnt get to spend much time with, even less in a setting where they simply talked. He just had to remind himself that there are more important things.

"Spidey? You with us?" Rogers asked him, pointing to the Agent who was looking annoyed.

"Yea sure. I just dont do guns. " Yes there were more important things than listening to legends told by a breathing legend. Like being on a shooting range with said legend and having a agent explain them all the guns that are used this days. The agent mentioned a stunt version being in development.

"I dont prefer them either but I went through military training **before** I got the serum. I know how to use them." The agent gave the captain a challenging look, who wouldnt believe the captain? Right, remember even a legend can be in wrong. Proven by the airport fight. Steve Rogers took the half automatic and went into the stall. He emptied it and it was far from perfect like Clint with his arrows but they all hit the target.

"Very good mr. Rogers. I can tell the recoil took your aim a bit off. Spider man, your turn. " The agent watched him offering him a gun. Peter took it with two fingers as if one would a stinking sock. Nope, no way. He placed the gun down and from where he stood shoot webs at the target hitting everything he wanted. Covering the whole carton human in web fluid. "I am not military. Dont plan to be part of one." Oh that pissed the agent off, when he spoke one could feel the control he was using to keep things at bay.

"Even so, there may be times and situations where this maybe your only option. Knowing how to fire is the first steps in being prepared for everything. " For a moment his sense tingled but Steve spoke before he could make sure he didnt imagine it from being over paranoid.

"Its basic training. Its important for the team to be able to trust in every solders skills. My own choose is not to use it. " Peter looked at the gun he put down. He couldnt. He wouldnt.

"I am not a soldier." Steve face had a momentarily flinch. Peter wasnt sure why but he didnt stop." I can work with a team. Fill in and keep my teammates back safe. Follow a strategy, and do what is needed to save lives. I am not gonna use guns to ever do it. Its better if I am just told how to disarm this things. Or what part to fill with webs to make them useless." Peter pouted under the mask. He didnt intend to make his words sound so harsh. But he couldnt, uncle Ben was on his mind. When he looked up again at Steve and the agent, he noticed a weird look on the Captain's face. As if he was reminded of something, kinda. The agent on other hand was openly frowning. He was ready to retry again, but the agent words were shot down in the root when the door opened.

"Am I interrupting?" A female voice came from the door and Peter waved at her.

"Natasha. Great seeing you! Did you come with Clint to watch him training? Not that Hawkeye needs training. Please dont make me a pincushion full of arrows." The black widow smile fall for a moment, and she shook her head, the smile returned quickly. Explaining how Clint was sent on vacation. Because of what happened few weeks past. The agent commented on that, saying how it is a good thing to take a break after traumatic experiences. Somehow Peter didnt like the sound of those words.

"I heard you two had quite a interesting sparring match this morning." She inquired instead as the agent who was with them till now, simply said that he had other things to do and left.

"It was refreshing." The captain responded with a smile. The fanboy cord in Peter beamed as hit with sunshine and puppies.

"I have a video. I am surprised Tony didnt already send it to you." Peter spoke fast, barely avoiding to fall over his own words.

" Surprisingly, he didnt. I would like to see it, want to join me for dinner? There is a nice cafe a few blocks away. My threat." The widow smiled. And that was how a hour and half later Peter was wearing clothing over his suit, including hoodies and baseball cap, and sunglasses, donation from Tony, to hide most of his mask. He raised the lower part as well exposing his lips and nose.

It worked, no one paid them much attention. He simply looked like a emo-punk kid. It was a interesting experience as he kinda was doing the usual hiding identity he was used to, just now he was hiding the opposite identity. Seating in a corner hidden from the street view, they were looking at the menu. Steve was wearing a hoodie of his own, trying not to fall too much into peoples eyes. Looking at the menu Natasha was teasing the captain about him ordering an apple pie. Peter ordered himself a burger and fries, the food arrived quickly and the waitress moved away. It was in that moment when Natasha spoke looking at her salad and french toast.

"We are not watched here."

Peter blinked at her, which she couldnt see thanks to the mask and glasses, but he got what she meant. He wanted to make sure.

"And no one is listening in either? "

"No. We are secure here."

"Thanks Natasha."

She hummed taking a bite, so Peter trusted her. They were both on the same team, and what kind of team would it be if they didnt trust each other. Even if he felt just a bit exposed he slowly took off the shades, and pushed his mask up and under the hoodie which he decided to keep on anyway. Offering his hand to Steve. Spiderman smiled introducing himself.

"I guess Natasha dragged us here so I could show you my face. Peter Black, nice meeting you. "

By this point his fake name had grow on him. It felt like his name even if it was fake. Thougth at times he still nearly said Parker.

"Nice meeting you. I imagined you a tad older maybe. " The captain spoke giving a firm handshake back.

"I dont look that young... do I?..."

"You have a young face, Peter." Of course the redhead would say something like that. He rolled his eyes at that. Deciding to get to his food instead of commenting on that. Steve thought questioned him.

"Well all day I was talking about myself. Can I hear some bit about you?" Hearing Captain America say that while he was a moment later taking a bite of apple pie was just...so patriotic, only a flag waving behind him was missing... Peter shook his head, he really had to talk with Jarvis about this day. He was sure he will tell about this day to his grand children, again and again until they are completely fed up with the story. On other hand Peter felt really proud of himself because he didnt say that embarrassment aloud. Instead he said a simple sure.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything you want to tell, son. I am listening."

"Well... There isnt much to tell, I am not that interesting. You know I was a typical kid, typical nerdy teen. Went to school, did things like everyone else did."

"You are selling yourself short." Natasha added giving him a look he had no idea what it meant.

"Being spiderman is the extraordinary bit in my life." _And time travel. But lets skip that part._

"So how did you start being spiderman? You suit is interesting looking." He was complimented, sure admitting it was his design and Stark making it reality but it still felt like a great compliment.

"Thank you. I designed it myself, with some help with the tech side and implementation. The web fluid was my invention as well as the mechanics for shooting it. Tony helped with some improvements and material choices. My hobby was chemistry so that was not as hard. "

"You hobby is chemistry?" Apparently Steve didnt await him to have a nerdy hobby like that. But Peter loved it, he wanted to invent stuff and if the world were at peace with no danger he may just move to live in a lab without leavening it ,working on all the ideas that he that could improve and save millions of lives. The world wasnt a safe place, so making it safer was taking priority. Spiderman was more needed.

"Yeah. I liked it, especially how many things it actually influence in our everyday life. Material studies, the printing of chips, even food. I do have a bit more normal hobby as well, I like photography. Do you have a hobby?"

"...I wanted to become a artist before the war started."

"Really?You can draw." That he never heard before, it shocked the boy in a good way. It made sense the war lasted for a few years before it all the people had lives and dreams.

"I am not that good. But it relaxes me when I got the time to spare." And here Steve was speaking looking kinda shy for even saying he wanted anything but bashing heads for the good of the world. It made Peter look at the captain as more of a person and less as a icon of heroism.

"I am ready to bet that you are so getting a art studio when you move in the avenger tower." And Peter was ready to tell Stark about the caps hobby. That was sure to make the team grow a bit closer.

"Move in? I dont plan to move in, I can be more of use if I stay with shield, I can do more good here."

"Oh... but Clint and Natasha moved in."

"No we didnt. We crashed for a while there." Natasha added, till now being content to watch the two superheroes talking.

"They totally did move in, we even had a move in party for them. Well... it turned into the tradition game and movie night. As the captain you have to take part in them. Or it wouldnt be a proper team night, right Nat?" He knew the captain would move in, it will only be at a later date. He looked over at the spy who still was eating head leaned on her palm as she in a idle tone commented.

"...Twister was banned. And we may need to ban monopoly, as a preventive measure."

"Maybe you Steve can help us overthrow the ban on twister? Imagine Thor playing that."Peter added as he was happy Nat decided to take his side, maybe they could bore the Captain in at least visiting for a weekend.

That made Natasha smirk, using her fork to point at Peter. "I am calling the recording rights of that."

"It sounds like you all had fun." Steve said in between bites.

"Like said you have to take part in them. " Peter said insisting on it. Steve chuckled a bit at Peter enthusiasm.

"Maybe in my next leave days, I will drop by."

"YES! Mission team night phrase three accomplished." Peter jumped in his seat and started to write a text to Tony.

"What was prashe one and two?" Natasha asked moving her hair out her face.

"Its obviously, stage one get the agents to move in, and prashe two to find out what Clints and yours favorite pizza are." The spy shock her head in amusement.

There were several information Ironman had to receive. The reply was received in a matter of moments. Questioning what medium the cap used the most for his art. That reminded Peter of something he promised he would do. "Completely forgot, um Steve can I check you phone for a moment?"

Captain fished the phone out his back pocket and gave it over for the teen to look over. Steve was just a bit disapproving of the behaviour. Finding the teen starring in the phone a but rude, but saw that behaviour a lot in this time.

"I found where mr. Stark messages went." Peter announced.

"You did? "

"They went to spam."

"...Why?"

"Well look here, if you press this you mark it as spam, and then it will not tell you that you received anything, instead put it away and after some time period it will delete it." Peter fixed it quickly and just as he did it, the phone rung.

"I didnt know, I must have looked like a jerk for not answering any of those messages." Steve took the phone back and started reading all of the missed messages.

"Just chat, he will forgive you for sure if you do that." Steve nodded and started to type a bit slowly and carefully, but sure and determined to apologise.

And that may help the two not to have fights. Communication is a important step. The spider reasoned. If the first timeline no one bothered to check such a silly mistake Tony may thought that Rogers was ignoring him. To stop the break it will be needed to make sure there is open communication. He hoped it is a step in the right direction. Than on the other hand this may have happened with out him as well, maybe Natasha would have showed it to Steve? He wasnt sure but when he looked over at the spy she was having a unreadable look. Her eyes were thinking. Peter tried not to gulp, hoping not too much was given away from his face expresion about what he was thinking about.

He wished so badly to pull his mask back on to hide his insecurities from her eyes. Instead he took a big bite out his burger.


	24. Mission

Last time: Guns, pies and phones.

* * *

It took him two weeks, before Peter found what he wanted. It was not his fault it took so long. Natasha all but clung to him and Steve. He didnt notice it at first but then he stopped and thought why such a high level agent is redoing the program they were doing. It wasnt just playing mentor it was like she didnt trust them, most likely him, and so she didnt want to leave them alone. Well Peter found she had good reason to be suspicious because right now he was crawling on the ceiling waiting for Jarvis to give him a go when he looped the footage for the camera in front of the office he was in so he could leave it, and in front of the elevator he needed to take next.

He learned a lot of things during his stay at shield. One example is people never look up. Like never. Not even the security cameras watch the ceiling but are all pointed downwards, leaving him free to go wherever he wants.

Second, red isnt the best color for secret spy mission. You are kinda noticeable when you arent on the ceiling. Maybe he will listen to Natasha comment and make a black spiderman suit. Which he doesnt really like. You cannot be _Your friendly neighbour Spiderman_ while wearing black. Its would scare the kids. Red is a much cooler color anyway. Plus he may even have to change his name if he wears black to fit with the look. The suggestion of alternative name being Venom just doesnt fit his style.

Third its really hard to snoop around a spy organisation without someone getting suspicious. He cannot count how many times he asked where the bathroom was again when someone caught him looking around in a empty hallway. A few times his spider sense was freaking out, but he couldnt tell why or who was triggering it, he only knew he was in danger. Thougth nothing happened. Maybe it was just the nerves? Can it actually misfire? Or was he actually in danger? He will have to test that once he is back at the tower.

Two agents walked in the office when he was on the ceiling. The plan was quite simple, to get to the isolated archive one could use two ways. The stairs with so much cameras and lasers that it looked more like death trap out a movie, as that wasnt enough the door to the stairs was heavily locked. The second was to use a high level card on a lift that goes direct to it, with only one camera in the mentioned lift. Jarvis would loop the camera footage, but it would still be better if he didnt have to loop too many cameras, less risk of being noticed.

Sure the agents in question didnt turn on the lights and were really busy with kissing the life out of each other to notice the big red teen on the ceiling over their heads. He got the card out the table already, luckily so he made his way out of the door just when the woman and man collapsed in the office chair in a giggling mess. Peter really really didnt want to stay in that room and intrude on their privacy.

He stopped when he saw the door of the lift. He waited, then a low sound came from his comm link. Jarvis signal he looped the camera in front of the lift and inside it, so Spiderman can drop from the ceiling. He did just that, and pressed the keycard of the agent against the scanner. Returning the thing will be a adventure all in its own...he really hoped the office will be empty again in that time. The lift opened and he stepped in, going down he waited listening to the elevator music.

"...osing ... with y...jamming..."

"Okay, I will be fine."

The doors opened and spiderman stepped inside the archive. It was smaller than he imagined but it may be just the impression because of all the storage computers in it. There were no cameras in the room Jarvis and him determined it, making moving around it that much easier. There were indeed hard copies along one wall, not too many thougth a few scanners, a power generator and a printer. There was as well a terminal for interaction but it would be too risky to try using that to gain access. He was well aware this was most likely a one of a kind deal situation, not turning any lights on he set out to do what he was here for. He had to use it to the fullest. He moved to the storage pulled open a random drawer out and looked it over the electronics, it would do.

He pressed a spot on his belt and and took out a small multi tool with which he carefully cut one connection and inserted a little storage device of his own. He closed it and activated his own computer. The spiderlight blinked to life cast on the nearest surface, the room filled now with a hint of red. The symbols that blinked showing a progress bar filling up. It reached 100%. It connected. Now he started the search and download program, turning the spiderlight off and leaving it alone to look in the hardcopies. He opened one from the top and started looking through old mission reports. Trying to spot any of the names from Tony list of agents he was curious about, or any of the code words he wanted.

He was doing it for twenty minutes only, when his ears picked the motion of the lift. His heart jumped. Someone was coming down. He put the file back and closed the drawer. He had to hide, the ceiling was too low. At least he was working in the dark, dark with the dim lights from the computers. The elevator was too close now and Spiderman couldnt in time remove his bug. He hid behind one of the rows of the storage computers. Fully aware it was a horrible hiding spot.

The door opened and a pair of shoes entered the room. It was a agent as his steps were the type of trained carefulness Peter noticed in the last few days. If he so much as leaned around to peak he will be discovered. He sat absolutely still, his back pressed against the metal of the computer storage. His ears picking on any sound.

Typing on the keyboard, most likely the keyboard of the terminal.

He waited.

A lot of typing on the keyboard.

Was it five or ten minutes already?

It stopped.

The printer jumped to life, it was on the other end of the room from where he hid.

The steps moved towards it and Peter didnt dare to peek.

Spider man awaited the person to get the files and simply leave. Then he could continue searching and get out. He was sure he will collapse on the bed once he is in his temporary room. The waiting and hoping not to be discovered was more tiring than doing a three way training session with an over motivated Steve and a annoyed Natasha.

But they never left the room, instead they simply stayed.

He could hear a few rustling sounds from turning the pages.

The one they printed out?

The steps started to move closer, and Spiderman made himself ready to fight or flight. His fingers dancing over the panic button.

He could already hear Fury disappointed and angry shouting in his imagination. He wouldnt be able to explain this.

The steps stopped barely a meters away from him. If the agents moves to look around the corner he will spot him. He heard the steps moving once more. A bit away.

Was the agent pacing?

Or looking for something?

Did he notice him?

One drawer has been opened and then rustling from moving files.

One. Two...Five...Seven. Stopping on the eight one and pulling the file out. He counted.

Turning pages.

A rustling from a jacket, then followed with a click. They made a photo of the file? It happened a few more times, before he heard a telltale sound of a marker going over something in straight lines. Eradicating some information? In the hard copies he saw some parts being blackned. It still kinda felt odd for someone to get in the dead of the night to blackned some information. Shouldnt there be some kind of committee deciding and do it in a official manner? During work hours? There were forms for everything, at least that was the impression he gathered hanging around Shiled. Actually now that he thougth about this, it was suspicious that anyone would come down here in the dead of the night. The lift was heard again, and Peter all but jumped, two agents. They will discover him for sure now. He couldnt get that lucky to stay hidden from two agents.

"Agent." A male voice said the one who was so closer to him. He didnt recognize the voice.

The door of the lift closed.

If he didnt have enhanced hearing he would have missed the next words.

 _"Hail Hydra."_

 _"Hail Hydra."_ Was the instant response from the man who came first.


	25. Teeny tiny spider hiding in the dark

**AN: Happy new years. Sorry for the chapters coming out slower but I had and still have a slow inspiration and need to get my motivation up. Get the will to do something productive. Exams are soon rolling in as well so I will have to focus on that as well. Anyway, thank you all for the support and taking the time to read this story and comment, it means a lot. ^^ Well enough of me talking, here have the chapter.**

Last time: Intelligence gathering, you gather more information than you actually want at times.

* * *

 _"Hail Hydra."_

 _"Hail Hydra."_ Was the instant response from the man who came first. If Peter didnt have enhanced hearing he would have missed those greetings whispered in the dark.

Spidermans heart stopped fearing to give any sound away. His mind was not frozen at all, instead it was running miles a second. There were two of the bad guys. If he catch them now Fury could interrogate them and figure things out...as well as tell all of Hydra about him knowing. And then what? Would they get the jump on everyone else? Making the fight break out earlier? The heads would still be free, at large and warned, just because of him getting foot soldiers.

It made sense as well, there was no monitoring inside this room, allowing any high ranked hydra to have meet ups in the heart of Shield. It was like a bad joke, in spite of what Shield stood for. A sick mockery of their values. A show of power and influence. The type of _Look at me, I am doing this under your nose and you are none the wiser._ The words they whispered proving their belief in superiority. If he show them that they arent holding all threads in their hands they may do thing hastily. The heads would get away. He took a shallow breath and stayed still and listening. His fingers moved away from the panic button and pressed the position that started the recording. He couldnt alarm Tony, not before he himself didnt figure out what they knew. Collecting evidence.

"What took you so long?" The man who came first spoke sounding slightly annoyed.

"After the invasion mess, Fury became even more safety obsessed and even more paranoid." Came the response and several more steps the newcomer approached the man who came first, who responded him with a bored voice.

"We awaited that."

"True, where do we stand?"

Would they actually talk about their plans? How lucky he had to be to come just in the right night and hour to catch them. Maybe he wasnt so much luck as they were doing it often? How risky would it be to plant a bug in this room, Peter wondered.

"The shipment was sent, centipede project can begin." The first spoke sounding less annoying and more happy about it. Peter on the other side felt a bit of panic go through him on the words shipment and project. He had to add another word to the code word list now.

"There are some volontiers being scouted. That goes according to plan, but what the clairvoyant truly want to see is this new threat."

Peter nearly called out there it was it, in triumph. _C_ _lairvoyant._ Tony mentioned a search for that person... Spiderman got shivers when he realized the implication. Shield had no chance to find them. Not if they are already in their system pulling strings apparently. Taking information directly from Shield. They will be a step ahead always. At least now he knew that they were hydra. He knew technically all of that... but it was now that the full weight of that fact hit him.

Not the best moment for such a realization to hit home.

There was a short pause and a frown from the newcomer question. Peter wasnt sure if the first one did something or not but the newcomer asked.

"What?"

"Limited information. If we can call it that. We do have the reports from Hawkeye and Black widow on him. Here."

Natasha and Clint reports about what? The first one took their reports and was now giving it to the newcomer. A tiny voice in his mind offered that it may be about him. There was silence as the newcomer read. Peter felt physically ill. His spider sense was off the charts tingling. The two avengers wouldnt do that to him... all the things he told them and showed them... now Hydra was idly learning about him. They would now know his face and him wearing a mask was completely useless. At least the mask would hide his fearful face. He had to stop them... but if he did anything now... He was only glad his last name in those papers was Black and not Parker. He wouldnt be able to forgive himself if Hydra took his uncle and aunt to force him to cooperate or something. The panic was rising more and more in him, Peter bit on his lower lip hard to not give himself away. Keeping even his breathing steady and silent, even if it was making his head spin.

"So all he does is thanks to his suit, so he is like Ironman in that regards. Tch, another one. As if him and war machine werent annoying we have another super suit person to worry about. ...He made it himself and Stark helped him perfect it? That technology can be useful. If we just could get some more specs on it."

And Peter world crashed around him. The word **what?** was the only one in his mind now.

"A situation where he is forced to repair it, maybe?" Offered the first one to the newcomer summary and observation. Spiderman slowly blinked.

"Maybe, the leaders will decide... I dont see it here... who is behind the spiders mask?"

The newcomer asked sounding displeased and if Spiderman wasnt frozen to the spot he would have leaned over to stare at them in disbelief.

"No information. Hawkeye and Black widow couldnt obtain the data about his identity. " The first one spoke.

Clint and Natasha lied on his behalf? They hid his identity and powers as well? The amount of gratitude he felt towards the two agents was only shadowed by the oversized _What the heck?_ and _Why?_ inside his mind. It didnt make any sense. He didnt tell them about the danger shield held. He didnt even thought they would write a mission report involving him... Spiderman wondered if Fury told his agents to lie? He had to read it himself. He needed to know what was in them. He refocused back at the conversation he only missed a few replies. The newcomer was still displeased how the information about his secret identity wasnt known or found out yet.

"Unacceptable. We need to know who he is. Who are his family and friends, where he went to school. How he came to the idea to build a high tech suit and how he meet Stark. The clairvoyant needs to be able to see this things. Even this psychological analysis is incomplete."

"Who ever he is, we only know that his fingerprints came out negative and then Fury destroyed the sample as faulty. He is hiding. If Stark is helping him to hide it...it will be hard to find anything." The first offered calmly, there was another short silence. Maybe some gestures? Peter wasnt sure because after the silent minute the newcomer sounded lot calmer and collected. The same small voice inside Peter head, reminded him of the corny warnung he gave out to Fury indirectly about the danger...

"...True. No need for risks now. Waiting is gold. Our opportunity will come for sure. How about the other request."

"Done without problem. "

Spiderman prayed for them to keep on talking about those other requests.

"Good. It shouldnt take long. If there is a chance to use it. "

"Staying away of Fury watch dog. Staying in contact though the same channels or?" The first one spoke not elaborating on anything more, the newcomer simply confirmed it.

"Same channels. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra." The elevator door opened and two pair of shoes moved towards it, there was a exchange of patting on the shoulder and only one pair of shoes entered the lift. The other waited. Exactly eight minutes of carefully listening to the point he swore he was able to hear the man breathing softly the door to the elevator opened again. The pair of shoes moved from the floor to the inside of the elevator and the door closed.

Spiderman only then collapsed on the floor face first, his finger twitching and stopping the recording. All of this was a bit much for the teen. He couldnt believe his luck to not be discovered, his heart was now thumbing so violently in his chest as if it was trying to make up for the time he hid and barely dared to breath. His mind was buzzing like it housed an angry hornet nest. He forced himself on his hands and knees touching his mask. It was still in place. Never in his life did he imagined being a superhero could be this nerve wrecking. Alien invasion werent half as nerve wrecking as the fear of having his identity discovered by hydra. Eavesdropping on Hydra, it was only possible because they believed they had the upper hand, because they felt safe they made a mistakes.

Peter moved more on auto pilot as he stood up his fingers going to his spiderlight, turning it on he saw the program was still silently working and copying things from all around. He will be leaving after he did take two extra reports of his own. Going to the terminal he searched the history... nothing. They cleaned up after themself. If they could he could as well. He entered the files mission reports. It was easy to pick which ones he wanted. They carried the same date as the day he arrived here. Found what he wanted he pressed the print. Several pages were printed. He picked them up and hid them under his suit. He didnt really plan to carry paper around. He entered the shell and logs with a little trick that only worked because someone did it before him and erased any trace of what he took.

Several minutes later Spiderman was in the elevator the storage device he planted before the agents came down now secur at his belt. As the lift raised he heard static and Jarvis voice cracking. "Yeah I am inside the elevator." The night was not yet over, even if he really wished for it to be done. He heard the sound in his comm link. Jarvis looped the camera, the door opened. Second later he was up against the ceiling. He returned back to the office he stole the high level card from and was informed by jarvis the two people were still in it, but it appeared as if they were napping.

He decided for the riskier route, crawling down on the floor now he tested happy to see that the card would go under it. He just had to catapult it so it would land under the table. Jarvis showed him the security footage over his spiderlight. He watched it for a few moments and then flicked his wrist sending the card off. It did went under the table but only partially. It would work.

Spiderman retreated back to the apartment guided by Jarvis instruction if clear or wait. It wasnt unlike a child game of stop and go. He closed the window behind himself. He still didnt fell safe but it was better. Especially because he saw a ton of messages on his laptop from Tony. He ignored the avenger for the moment. He had reports to read.

They would understand.

Once he got around to explain the whys behind his actions. He restricted the access to the voice recording he made. Sitting down in the bathroom he pulled first Black widows report to read.


	26. May

Last time: In the shadow sit a spider unnoticed.

* * *

"Yes thats her..."

"I thougth the cavalry would be taller."

"Looks can be deceiving. She is a legend. She defeated..."The woman with long black hair ignored the few chatting agents in the cafeteria she just entered. It was one of the reasons she stayed at her work space instead of walking around the headquarters. She had a goal and a mission, she was working on them and there still was a lot of things to consider. Exactly that was what irritated her at the moment as she had to put her real work on a short break. Instead make a administration work, giving a mask wearing hero papers so he could stay in another country temporary. She walked to the red clad teen who looked up at her. Even with the mask on she could tell he was paying attentions to the gossiping that erupted as the older agents saw her, they couldnt help telling the younger ones fairy tales.

"Um...yes?"

"I need you to fill this forms out." She placed the papers down on the the table beside his breakfast. He picked them up and looked over.

"What are those?"

"Travel papers." She turned away and started to walk away, it was nearly amusing that Spiderman grabbed the papers and started walking after her. Nearly like a kitten from her view. She could bet that he heard about all the gossip about the cavalry that kept on following her wherever she went. Yet, for some reason pretended he didnt knew anything at all. He was complaining about the forms and how he can not provide a picture. She turned down the stairs to the administration floor and the desk that she worked on. He still following her like a lost puppy.

"...Sorry I didnt catch your name." That was a lie. She humored him.

"Melinda May." She reached her desk and sat down stopping the spider from talking again with a cold glare. That was usually enough to make grow man leave her alone. The boy stayed, but far from not feeling affected.

"Geez, thats one scary glare. Have you tried a thing called smiling? I heard its used to be friendly." Talking when nervous, she noted down in her mind. She reached with her hand out to take the unfilled papers. He unsurely gave them over and she took a pen.

"Name?" She stated simply.

"Not telling I dont even know why do I need those. Any ideas?"

May didnt look up from the papers, but she couldnt miss how Spiderman was looking around the nearly empty administration level. The work hours didnt yet began. Making this time ideal to do this favour for Fury.

"Have you not been informed about the training mission in Bulgaria? You need travel papers for crossing borders."

"Oh, I dont think, actually...maybe Natasha mentioned Bulgaria a few days ago... I didnt paid it attention at that moment. "

She started filling the form out, but she noticed how tense he became when he said that. She did wonder why he had such a reaction. As well as if that was the reason Fury asked her to do this paperwork.

"Name Spider, last name Man. Hey I am not twelve why do people think I am twelve. I am not that short, am I? Its my voice isnt it? Stupid puberty." She looked up and the young superhero was perching on the wall of her cubicle looking at what she was filling in. "Do you want to file a complaint?" She questioned the young super hero.

"Is there a form for that as well?"

"There is a form for everything."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Even for lets say a coffee spilled on a report?"

"Yes."

"Hm.. even for hero crashed into ones car?"

"Yes."

"Even for Thor ruining electronic devices because of thunder?"

"Yes."

"Even for missing work because one suddenly got super powers?"

"Yes. Especially for that."

She nodded patiently and emotionally waiting out for the spider to run out of questions. He wanted something. He wasnt just firing a ton of question without purpose. She was right as his next question proved it. "Even a form, for transfer due an alien invasion? Betting those suddenly got really popular after the attempt of invasion."

She gave him a glare...well technically she simply didnt drop the glare that was permanently on her face, her intention was to discourage him from poking his nose into things obviously out his range. It had an effect but not the one intended.

"Okay, I get it. I stepped on a land mine. At least I didnt ask you why you, who have been working with agent Coulson for years, didnt came to his funeral. That would have been a nuke."

Oh the spider teen didnt have the smallest clue that she was there...

 _"I am sure you already heard."_

 _"You told me to come for his sake. I did."_

 _"May," Fury sighed, he was in front of a empty_ _casket. It was early morning hours, half a day ago she felt even more devastated then before. With the news her friend was gone... Killed by a alien glowing staff. She cursed herself over and over just imaging if she was still on duty with him... could she saved him? In her sorrow Fury called and ordered her to meet him. She told him to leave her alone but the directors voice and way he said that it was for Phil sake... She briefly hoped it was all just a set up. That Phil was going undercover and that why he pretended to die..._

 _She came and she saw his dead body in the morgue. That was him, her hope gone. She meet with Fury, anyway. Ready to have a target to beat on. Her anger on herself for not being there, on her friend for being stupid and challenging an alien on his own, on the director for letting Phil die...She wanted to have a target to point all the anger at._

 _"Do you have a idea why I called you here?"_

 _"I am not taking on active duty. I will not go back in the field, because you are short on personal."_

 _"You can leave now." She turned and made several steps, each one echoing against the shiny cold stone of the castet room. May was being at the door when Fury added._

 _"But Coulson is needing you, he trust you." It irked her. She didnt look at Fury allowing the coldness of her voice to tell him how much she glared._

 _"Past tense. Was needing. Trusted."_

 _"Pah, technicalities. He still does."_

 _"He is dead. I saw his body." She couldnt take it she turned to face a smiling Fury. Why did he dare to smile like that. No one had the right to smile any longer. Her fingers tingled with need to punch him till warm blood was on them._

 _"You can leave and I will never again brother you. Or you can stay and help Coulson. He will need you at his side."_

 _"past tense not future tense...He died..." May said stepping now back towards Fury, her glare softening. There was no future for the dead..._

 _"Like said, its a technicality." With those words Fury turned away from May and opened a false wall inside the casket placing a file and a flash in it before he closed it once more. She stayed._

She filled the rest of the fields and stood up taking a camera. "Keep the mask." She said, just before the spider started complaining and rambling again and snapped the photo before the teen could find a voice to protest.

"We are done here."

"Ah, really? I started to enjoy our time together. You know warming up with a friendly conversation." Agent May wondered if that asset has fallen on the head one too many times. Then it clicked and she huffed.

"You were the outcast in school. The nerd or geek with no friends." Now he would definitely leave her alone.

"Ouch. Ever heard of the phrase that words hurt more than sword... well I never got a sword wound so I cant testify that well... but I spared with Natasha so that must count for something. I swear she took it as a personal challenge to break my bones."He laughed nervously, but the way he tilted his head.. May knew he was focusing solely on her. behind that mask. Why? Was his suit recording her, for what purpose.

"Well you are great company. See ya around. I will gift you a book of jokes to make you smile again. Or maybe a puppy everyone smiles at puppies." He bounced from the place he was perched on to the wall and flipped onto the staircase. What ever he was searching for he didnt find it in her. Half a minute later her phone rung. She didnt have to look at it to know it was Fury.

"What do you think."

"You are a horrible person." There was silence, and May continued. "I am doing his travel papers now. He is searching something. Fishing for information but I am not sure what."

"Did he like you?"

"I am not babysitting him. I thougth that was black widows job... "

"That wasnt my intentions." Fury responded. "You have your job." The following seconds were heavy and May decide to just give the director what he was asking for.

"I think he trust me. Promised me a puppy. Will there ever be a need for that?" She knew Fury well enough to conclude the brisk good bye, meant yes. In some of his plan he wanted the boy to have a connection to her. To recognize her and to trust her. Why did he decide to trust her she wasnt sure. But his body language spoke of the relaxed attitude as he left his back to her. That was not the case when he was leaving the cafeteria.

 **Wow, here I am kinda, I must say I didnt wait this to get that popular. *takes a breath* I should do some work to continue this. So here you have one chapter, and hopefully many more to follow.**

 **Thank you all for reading and your support. Means a lot for the confidence.**


End file.
